


I'm Not Just a Gamer!

by A12_KOKORO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sword Art Online
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 79,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A12_KOKORO/pseuds/A12_KOKORO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Taken from friend's old account before she deactivated it on Quotev!* </p><p>What would happen if Sword Art Online was in the same world as Kuroko no Basuke? Well, I want to do something like that!<br/>So, Kuroko Tetsumi goes into the world of Sword Art Online. What is going to happen to the Phantom Six's Sister?</p><p>Part 1: Aincrad Arc: The Meeting of Red, Black, and Blue<br/>Part 2: Fairy Dance Arc: The Aftermath of Sword Art Online<br/>Part 3: Summer Days<br/>Part 4: Phantom Bullet Arc (GGO): The Task<br/>Part 5: Caliber Arc: Excalibur<br/>Part 6: Mother's Rosario Arc: The Sleeping Knights</p><p>(A/N: So far, that's all we know what we are going to do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro | Prologue

** **

**Name: Domo, Kuroko Tetsumi, desu. Hajimemashite. *Bows 90 degree angle***

**Age: I am 14 (十四)**

**Birthday: January 31st**

**School: I am currently going to Teiko Junior High/Middle School.**

**Beta or Not?: I am a Beta Tester. I made it to a very high level and high floor.**

**Likes: Vanilla, Milkshakes, Sweets, Video Games, Electronic devices, hacking....yeah...I like hacking, so? I also like to observe people, and I enjoy being invisible sometimes.**

**Dislikes: I don't like Chocolate, Sour foods, being very social, I hate bullies, and mean people. I also sometimes dislike not being seen or heard.**

**BIO: Domo, Kuroko Tetsumi, desu. I was born into a regular family, with my older twin brother, Tetsuya. The only thing that was weird, was that Tetsuya and me had light baby blue hair and eyes. We also had a lack of presence and were kind of invisible. I was more, though. I was very anti-social, and really shy. I enjoyed computers and video games, and I hacked certain things a lot. I was very good at it. I love to sing, but only a couple people know. I enjoy basketball, and am being taught by the Kiseki no Sedai. I am not on par with them, but I am a little better than Tetsuya. When I was little, I was bullied by girls because of my lack of presence, so I didn't try to make friends. So, I was surprised when the Kiseki no Sedai wanted to be friends with me. I also know Asuna Yuuki. She is a Year older than me, but she and I are friends, I was the one who introduced her Video Games and then Sword Art Online. Everyone in the Kiseki no Sedai knows about my love for games and electronics. But... I don't think they realized the danger of letting me get the Bet Test and Play Sword Art Online... Did they?**

_When I woke up, Tetsuya was nudging me, trying to wake me up. "Mmm....um....Tetsuya? Did I sleep through class again?"_

_He smiled and nodded. "Come on. Lets get to the Gym. We don't want Akashi-kun to give us extra laps."_

_"Okay." When we get to the Gym, we enter and then get dressed in the Locker rooms. I am not part of the team, but they teach me how to play. When I exit the room, I walk back to the gym, but then bump into someone. "Oof...Oh! Gomen." I say as I bow in a 90 degree angle._

_"It's okay, Kuroko-chan." Akashi-kun says as he smiles warmly at me._

_"_ _Oi! Tsumi, Tetsu! Lets play!" Aomine-kun says excitedly as he jogs to me, Tetsuya, and Akashi-kun._

_"Okay, Aomine-kun." Tetsuya says emotionlessly._

_"Actually, Kuroko-kun, your little sister still has that mini lesson with me and Kise-san." Akashi informs._

_"Oh, right! Tsumiko-cchi!!" Kise says happily._

_"Tsumikocchi?" I ask, tilting my head a bit more to the side._

_"Yeah! You know, Tetsumi + Kuroko = Tsumikocchi!" Kise say energetically._

_"Oh. I like it!" I say with a small smile._

 

I was currently practicing with Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun. I finally learned everything! "That was great Tetsumi-chan!" I let Akashi-kun call me by my first name because he was the first person at this school-besides my brother- that actually talked and became friends with me.

"Thank you." I said.

After practicing with them, I changed and went to the Music Room. It was empty. Like always. I went into the booth and sang a song. (If you really want to know the song, it would be Echo, a cover by Hikaru Station -on youtube. Look it up...)

_~ ~ ~ ~_

I started a Youtube channel a year ago and was terrible, but that's what I thought. I got more encouragement from my friends and I kept singing. Now I am a Famous Unknown Faced Youtuber! Known for Singing! When I finished singing, I went to the Gym, again, and met up with Everyone. "Oi! Tetsu! Tsumi! Where are the two of you going?" Aomine asked, a grin on his face and sweat dripping off of him and the others.

"Yes, I would like to know, too." Akashi-kun said, his kind, but curious smile dancing on his lips.

"SAME HERE!!! WAHH! DON'T GO YET!!" Kise exclaimed, crying crocodile tears. I sweat dropped, before giving Kise a deadpan face and struggling in his grip for him to get a hint and let go. However, there was only one problem... He's a dense idiot.

"Kise-kun. Please shut up. You are hurting our ears." Tetsuya said, but I could tell he was amused.

"Well, anyways, we are going home. I am going into Sword Art Online for the first time since the Beta Test!" I said with a little of excitement in my tone.

"Oh. I wish you could stay longer, but you already made plans to meet up with someone in there, right, Tsu-chin?" Murasakibara asked, lazy toned as ever.

"Yep! I cant wait!" I said as I started to run out of the gym, leaving poor Nii-san still there with the rest of our group of friends!

"See you Later Tsumi-chan!" Momoi-san shouted out to me as I ran off.

I ran to the house and when I got there, I went straight to my room, changing into something comfy. And then went on my computer. I checked the time, I still had 5 minutes, until launching time. As soon as I got online, I looked at a few things. There was a picture of Kayaba Akihiko-san and a biography about him. After a while of fooling around on random chat boxes and different games for PC, I shut everything down and sat on my bed. When I grabbed my Nerve Gear, I put it on, put the game in, and then laid down. I checked the clock, 1 minute left. I smiled contently, and giggled, before saying in a calm voice tinted with excitement. I was going to the place I could be someone else. I was going into Sword Art Online!

"Link Start!"

~

A/N: How is it? I am reposting this, but editing and making a few changes on the way, so tell me if you see and errors of any kind and where they are located and I will try to find them and fix them! Bye, bye!


	2. Death is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiko/Kuroko Tetsumi meets Kirito and Klein
> 
> They get stuck in the game and are informed of the death rule in SAO by Kayaba Akihiko.

"Link Start!"

~

  
I was surrounded by colors flying at me until I got to the log in. When I logged in, it asked, "Would you like to use the Beta Test Player data?" I pressed the button label "Yes". Then I was teleported to the Town Center in the Town of Beginnings on Floor 1. Sadly, all my items and level stats were reset to level one, but I was fine with it. I will raise them very soon.

"I'm back! In this world again!" I said silently with excitement coursing through my virtual body. I started to run, until I bumped into someone and we fell back. I hissed silently in pain, but then I heard the person get up, and I felt something was in front of my face. I looked up to see a tall boy with long-ish black hair and a blue outfit.

"Sorry. You were running so fast, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" I nodded as I accepted his hand and got up. "You don't talk much do you?" he asked

I shook my head and then said, "I don't really know how to interact with people, plus, people don't usually notice me."

"Well, I'm Kirito. Its nice to meet you."

"Tsumiko. Nice to meet you too."

My character had shoulder length white hair and red eyes with a tint of pink in them. My bangs parted to the side, and it covered my eye. I also wore a red, white, and black beginners outfit. (Like Asuna's but red, white, and black) "Wow, that's a cool name. Hey, you seem like you know this stuff, and you seem cool, want to practice or level up with me?"

"Sure" I said, shrugging. _I mean, why not?_  So, we started to run. We ran passed a market place and saw all these people conversing, and I bought a black cloak, but put it in my storage area. As we ran we were stopped by someone.

"Oi! You There!" We both stopped running, and looked to see a guy with shoulder length hair, kinda like Murasakibara's- and it was red! He also wore the beginners clothing and a head band. This guy must not have noticed me. I can't believe I still have a lack of presence. I know I am wearing a cape, but seriously?!

"Us?" Kirito questioned.

"What do you mean us? I'm talking to you!" This guy said excitedly.

Kirito watched as I went in front of him and said, "Ano...." This guy screamed. I giggled a bit and took of my cloak and Kirito laughed a bit.

"Anyways, you move like you two have been here before. You were in the beta test weren't you?" he asked

"Y-yeah, both of us were." Kirito said

"Would you mind showing me the basics and stuff, this is my first time playing a full dive, please!" He begged and I don't know how, but we agreed.

"Fine. Come on, lets go!" Kirito said

"Okay, thanks! My name is Klein, by the way. Nice to meet you!"

"Kirito. And this is Tsumiko. Nice to meet you." Kirito and I both bowed a bit. I didn't say a word.

  
We were in outskirts of the Town of Beginnings and were teaching Klein the basics. He is a pretty fast learner. He is super funny and amusing! _I bet Akashi-kun would find him and Kirito very amusing and interesting!_ Speaking of them, I wonder why my brother hasn't tried to message me to eat dinner or do something like shopping, or chores... _Hmmm....very suspicious... Maybe I am just over thinking things_. Suddenly, Klein gets kicked off his feet by a low level bore. In the Crotch. They talk and Kirito shows him how to use his sword skill, which helped Klein a LOT.

It was getting late now, and I had to log off, so did Klein, if he wanted his "special" pizza. "Hey. Its not there. The Log-out button." Klein says, after he had opened his menu.

"What do you mean it should be there." Kirito says.

"No, Kirito. It's not there." I say calmly, after I had opened it to check, too.

"Try Contacting the GM." (Game Master) Kirito says

"I did, but he isn't answering." Klein said as I nodded.

"Hey, its probably just a bug. Its the first day out, I bet the programmers are freaking out." Klein reassures.

"Y-yeah..." Kirito and I say nervously after giving each other worried looks. "Hey, shouldn't your pizza be coming in five minutes?"

"NO MY SPECIAL *BLAH BLAH BLAH* Pizza!! Isn't there another way of logging out? Exit! Leave! Log Out!" Klein exclaimed loudly shouting, as if his pizza was his number one first priority in life. If it wasn't for the importance of being serious in this situation, I would have laughed a bit at him.

"No there isn't. It wasn't in the Manual or in the Beta Test Manual." I said, feeling the anxiety eat at me.

"What if I try taking it off?" Klein said, before making motions as if he was taking off a helmet in a frantic way.

"You cant, its like you are sleeping or unconscious when you are diving." Kirito explained as I nodded.

Suddenly, we are transported to the Town Square. "Huh?" I questioned slightly confused, just like the rest. What's going on here?

"Kirito, Tsumiko? Do you two know what's going on?"

"No." We say as we shake our heads. Just then, Kayaba Akihiko comes out and gives us this long speech about how if we die in this game, we die for real. I could tell Klein was in a bit of denial, but Kirito and I made a silent confirmation that he wasn't lying. Then, we get a mirror, and it changes us into what we really look like!

"Kirito, Tsumiko? EH?"

"Klein? HUH?!"

"Kirito/Tsumiko/Klein?!" We all exclaimed

When he vanished, Kirito and I made a fast and silent agreement we would help each other get out of this game and sort of be partners. So then, we took Klein by the wrist, and ran back to that alley-way and explained what rout to go and that we have to go fast before it gets emptied of items and monsters. But then Klein explains that he has friends still in the Town Square, and that he doesn't want to leave them.

"Okay, well, this is farewell, for now, Klein." Kirito said as I nod. We really had grown on that guy. We start to run, until we heard Klein say, "Uh, Wait! Kirito, Tsumiko." We turn and look at him.

"You know, you two look better than your other Avatars. Its Cute. Just my type!"

We smile and say, "And that scruffy face suits you 10 times better!" We then run and when we get a certain distance, we look back to see Klein left. We look at each other and let the crystal like tears fly past us as we start to run.

 _I won't die! I won't make my friends and family sad or mourn over me, because I won't die! I will survive this world!_ I think as Kirito and I look at each other, and go on an agreement to never leave each other's side no matter what. Then we run and kill a wolf and we both jump into the air as Kirito yells out!

  
"I will survive this world!" We both say

 

~

 

**Floor One has yet to be cleared.**   
**12/02/2022**


	3. Beaters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Tsumiko meet Asuna. 
> 
> They defeat the first boss, but to the loss of Diabel.
> 
> Kiabou calls Kirito and Tsumiko a beater. Beater is a word created from the two terms Beta Tester and Cheater.

***December 2, 2022***

 

It's been a month since this game started. It's been a month since we were trapped in this game. And one month has passed, but we haven't figured out where the first boss floor is. Kirito and I were in the beta test, but we still can't find it. It turns out, since I am so short, everyone who sees me, thinks I am a little kid. So does Kirito. I don't mind it actually. Its nice being treated with extra respect. But don't worry, Kirito totally doesn't baby me! That's the opposite! He knows how good I am at this game by now.

We haven't left each other's side since the first day here.

During that month's time, two thousand people have already died. But, today, we're finally holding a meeting on how to defeat the now found boss in its boss room. As Kirito walks towards the group of gathered people, I stay very close to him. Also, its not like anyone can see me because of my lacking zero presence. We were all currently sitting on this stage like area, and a guy with light blue hair was in the front, he had a darker shade of blue on his hair than I do. Mine was a light sky baby blue, his was close to being teal.

"Oi!!! Okay! Let's get this started, people!" He said, he seems really cheerful.... _almost like Kise-kun_.....I frowned a bit at the memory.

_Its not that I hate them....but its just that I wonder what they are doing at these moments. Is Tetsuya and the rest of them visiting me when they can, are the all disappointed in me? Do they even care? Of course they do!! You idiot! Stop thinking these horrible thoughts! You can't fight good with worries! Sorry...._

As I was mentally arguing with my self, this blue haired guy told us to get into parties of six.... "Um...Tsumiko!..... Come on, don't you want to join a group?" Kirito asked finally getting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Right...sorry." I muttered.

"Its okay, come on, I already joined a party with her. Come on." he said gesturing to a girl who was now next to us....

"O-okay..." I said as I pressed the "yes" button. We were now sitting and waiting for the blue guy, now known as, Diabel.

But then this one guy with spikey hair stops and says that all beta testers here should give up everything they have and apologies. This guy was named Kibaou. He looked through the crowed to see if there were any reactions that would point to one being a beta tester.

Kirito was getting very nervous, and so was I. But it isn't like they can see it, considering I am wearing my hood. Even if I didn't have a hood on, most people wont even see me until I say something, so I'm good. But then this really tanned guy asked to speak. _His skin sort of reminded me of Aomine-kun...._

He went on stage and cleared the whole problem that we didn't hide anything and that it was all in the booklet you get at the beginning of the game. Kirito seems to be more relaxed and then they went over what the boss is, and what to expect. But when they were talking about the boss's weapons....I felt as if it wasn't true, I had this uneasy feeling. Its as if my gut was saying otherwise about the attack patterns and weapon choices the boss had. _But why, though?_

When we were dismissed, I followed Kirito and Asuna to get some dinner. Asuna still doesn't recognize me. Mainly because I haven't said much or taken off my hood. She thinks I am Kirito's little sister or something. Since I look like a little kid.

Once we got our bread, we sat down. Kirito was on the end, Asuna was farther away from him on the other end, and I was in between them. They started talking, but I paid no mind. When Kirito got the cream though...... _I paid lots of attention!_

"Hey, Tsumiko, you want some too?" Kirito asked as he smiled softly at me.

I nodded furiously, and slowly took the cream and put what was left of the cream, since Asuna, and Kirito already finished their breads with their share of the cream. Asuna and Kirito kept talking, but as they did, I started to go into some sort of sleeping state.

As I was sleeping I was dreaming about the day I would get out of this game. It was the first time I had a nice dream and not a nightmare. Everyone would be there, and then we would be a big group of friends again. Akashi would smile and help me with things. Aomine would play around with me and Tetsuya. Midorima would give me piggy-back rides and let me play with his lucky items. Kise would joke around and play with me too. Murasakibara would give me sweets and treats that were oh so good. Momoi would talk girl talk with me, though I would be the one listening, and she would go shopping with me. And lastly, Tetsuya would be my brother and just do everything he does with me, again.

_But....I know it wont be the same for a while after I get out....and that....there is a possibility, that everyone could change while I'm in the game, or that.....they wont be my friends anymore.....after, when I come out...... How long will it take? How long will it take to clear this game?_

  
  
***December 3, 2022. Floor 1: Forest Field***

 

The next day, we were walking through the forest to get to the boss room. Kirito was telling Asuna a strategy, while I listened and walked with them, holding Asuna's hand. Since she thinks I am a kid. When Kirito tells her about switching, she doesn't know. I wasn't fazed at all, but Kirito had this "God!....WHY?!" feeling, as he stopped walking and hung his head low before catching up with us and explaining what to do to Asuna. Who, still doesn't know who I am. Though, I wouldn't blame her, I haven't made an effort to show who I am. Cuz, when Asuna sees my hair, she will know who I am.

When get to our destination, Diabel makes a short speech. Then we run in there. It was dark, I still had a weird feeling in my stomach. But then a rainbow of colors lit up the place. And then the Boss and his sentinels came out and we started battling. Kirito and I would switch with Asuna, and we killed the sentinels with a couple of other parties.

But when the boss was on his last health bar, he switched his blade but....my gut was right, it wasn't a Talwar! It was a No-Dachi! Wait! Diabel went for the attack himself? Was he after the special item drop? Wait! He must have been a beta tester! Kirito must have figured it out too, cuz then both of us yelled, "WAIT!! NO!! Jump back as fast as you can!!" Kirito and I gave each other nervous looks, and then we turned our attention to Diabel.

He was hit, and Kirito caught him, while I nodded at him and ran towards the Boss and attacked it while yelling. Diabel died, and Kirito and Asuna helped me attack the Boss. Asuna switched with us, but Kirito was cut and was flown back and into Asuna, Eigil helped them while I attacked and attacked the Boss. During the process My cape got torn, like Asuna's was now, and She gasped when she saw me.

(A/N: Asuna only knows Tetsumi from online, and she still thinks Tsumiko is a child. The only reason Asuna knows what she looks like, was because they traded info + She and Asuna gave each other pictures if they ever met up!)

Okay, everyone was surprised to see a _"child"_ on the front lines playing and not dead.....

"Why is a kid here?!"

"I didn't notice her until now!"

"Wow! She's so cute!"

"She's like a phantom! Or a Shadow! She just appeared!"

Those were the things I hear. Kirito and I ended up defeating it together, and we both got new cloaks. Mine was a hooded cloak, and Kirito's was just a hoodless one. "Good work you two, and nice to see you again, Tsumiko." Asuna said

"Yeah, it is." I muttered loud enough for us to here.

"That was amazing swordsmanship, you two." Eigil praised.

"Thank you." Kirito said, with a slight smile.

Everyone cheered us on, until Kibaou said, "WHY?!"

"Huh?" We all turned towards him and a few others in the very back.

"Why? Why did you two let Diabel die?"

"'Let him die'?" We questioned.

"I know why! Its because they were Beta Testers!" Kirito looked at me, and we shared a look for a little while, until we went on the agreement about what to do. This was the only way. Kirito started to laugh crazily, and I did, but not as loud.

"Beta Tester? Please, don't compare us to those losers!" Kirito said, I only nodded.

"They were all newbies!" I sneered.

"You guys are better than them!" Kirito scoffed.

"We made it to higher floors than anyone else, we know much more than any info broker." I said as Kirito smirked, he had his arms on his hips.

"You're worse then a beta tester, You two are Cheaters!"

"Yeah they're a beta tester and a cheater!"

"They're a Beater!!"

"Beater, hm?" I said amused.

"I like it. Alright, We're a Beater. Just make sure you guys don't misunderstand us as those wimps." Kirito said as he and I got out our cloaks and I put my hood up and we made our way to the exit to go to Floor 2.

"Wait!" Asuna said, I turned around with Kirito and hugged her before running up to where Kirito stood, two steps below me. "How....how did you now my name? Earlier, when we were fighting, you said my name. How did you know?" She asked

"On the top corner, there's your curser, and then under yours should be mine and Tsumiko's." Kirito replied.

"Ki-Kirito? Kirito...."

"Kirito, we need to go." I said.

"Okay" He disbanded our party and then he said, "Asuna, if someone you trust, ever invites you to a guild...don't hesitate to join." And with that we left.


	4. The Midnight Black Cats | The Red Nosed Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Tsumiko meet Sachi and the Midnight Black Cats Guild. They join, and everything seems to be going well, until the whole guild is brutally murdered by a dungeon and its monster drops. Keita, the guild's leader, commits suicide. Sati's death takes its toll on Kirito, as does the rest of the guild's death to the two beaters.

 

*April 8, 2023; Floor 11: Taft*

*Tetsuna: Age: 15*

*Outfit: Except the Red is Blue and The Pink is blue and the white and black stay the same:

 

 

~  ~  ~  ~

 

  
"Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!"

"Cheers!!"

"And here's to Kirito-san and Tsumiko-san! The two who saved our lives! Cheers!" Said the yellow dude.

"Cheers!"

"Uh...cheers...." Kirito awkwardly said. I only nodded slowly and softly.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah Thanks!"

"A lot!"

"Thank you so much!" Sachi said, she's the blue girl.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Kirito said.

"I was really scared. Then, when you two came to save me, I was really happy." Sachi said

"Um...Kirito-san, Tsumiko-san....I know it is really rude to ask, but...what level are the two of you?"

"Um...Level 20, or so.." Kirito lied. I then said softly,

"Same." When really Kirito was Level 40. I was Level 40 as well.

"WOW! That isn't too different then ours. And since Tsumiko is a child its ten times more amazing!"

"Yeah and since you are solo's its amazing!"

"Keita, you don't have to be so polite." Kirito said and then I said, "Solo players such as ourselves just target isolated enemies, honestly, its not the most efficient."

"Oh... oh I see... Well, if that's the case then....how would the two of you like to join our guild?" Keita offered.

"uh...su-"

"No." I cut Kirito off.

"AW! Why not?" yellow kid whined

Kirito looked at me, and then I sighed, knowing he wanted to know the reason as to which I said no. I got up, and walked outside, where there was no one to be found. "Sorry, but can we discuss something first? I will give you guys our answer after this." Kirito said as he got up

"Ok." At that, Kirito followed me outside. It was nearly deserted, and Kirito leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed while I simply just stood there, looking at the ground..

"So~....Why didn't you want to join?" Kirito asked.

"You know why." I said, snapping a bit.

"No I don't, tell me."

"I don't want to get too attached, and then end up seeing them die right in my face and I cant do anything about it....I don't want to see anyone die! Not ever again! After Diabel, I promised myself, we promised each other, we wouldn't let each other or a party member die, if that ever happened....And being in a Guild, defeats that whole Purpose....Kirito-kun....I just....I don't want to cry over someone ever again...." I said as a couple of virtual tears went down my cheeks.

"Tsumiko-chan....Here, come here. Don't worry. They wont die, and you know why?" He asked as he hugged me, crouching down a little.

"W-why?" I asked wiping my tears. You've got to admit it...I do kind of act a little more childish now that everyone thinks I am a child.

"Because we will make sure that they are safe, got it?"

"Okay...Fine....lets join their guild." I said as I smiled a bit. When we came back inside, we met up with the Moonlit Black Cats, and gave our answer; "Sure, we'll join you."

"YAY!!!" I smiled a bit, and we celebrated for a while. I got to know everyone along with Sachi. I think she is so sweet! Yeah, I think joining this guild was a good thing!

 

 

***May 9, 2023* *Floor 20: Sunlit Forest***

We were currently fighting a monster, which was a Giant Prey mantis-thingy looking thing... While Sachi was scared I blocked the hit with my sword. And used my jumping skill to hop over it, and slash it from behind. "Sachi! You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you!" I nodded.

By now, everyone has learned how to understand and communicate with me, Sachi and Kirito are the best at it though. But everyone else are pretty good at understanding what I mean when I am not talking. In the end, Tetsuo got the final kill. surprise

"Alright!"

"You did it!" The three boys did a mini celebration while Sachi, Kirito, and I watched them.

"So the lead group made it to Floor 28." Keita said as he read the newspaper for Aincrad. I only nodded. "Amazing, Hey, Kirito, Tsumiko-chan. What's the difference between the leads groups and us?" Keita asked us.

"They know all the fastest ways to get EXP, and they don't share them." Kirito answered as I lied down next to Kirito, who was sitting.

I then ignored their conversation, I couldn't care less about it. Honestly, I didn't care about the top guilds! All I wanted to know, was when we were going to get out of this game, and I really want to get out! I miss my friends and family! I like these people, but we could always find each other in the real world. We could always trade personal info or something!

I opened my eyes when I heard someone wrestling with someone. I smiled at the sight of my new friends having a great time. I looked back and Kirito was smiling as well. I'm glad! We should be having as much fun as possible, as long as we don't die, that is. But when they said stuff about getting to Level 30 first before they do anything else, I felt a little guilty. I took a look at mine and Kirito's Levels -since I am the only exception to his Level Block- And it was Level 48. I looked to see Kirito reading my level, and then looked at me...I gave him a guilty and sad smile.

He nodded, knowing what I meant. Its getting kind of hard to hide our levels nowadays. It's not impossible, but it is kinda hard. I feel so guilty. I hate this feeling. I also feel that same bad feeling in my gut. The one I felt about Floor 1's Boss statistics, that were actually incorrect. I felt the same bad feeling I did those months ago.

Later that night, we were in an inn, and Keita had gathered us to say something. I had already gotten ready for bed, so I was in my white Pajamas. Not my usual Armor. I know very shocking... I got so many compliments from my guild members on how cute I looked.

"As of our last hunt, we have saved 20,000 Cor!" Cor was the money system in this game.

"Before too long, we'll be able to buy our own house!"

"Nee, Nee, How about we get more equipment for Sachi?" Green one says.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah."

"No thank you, I am fine as I am right now." She says.

"Don't worry about it. We cant make Kirito and Tsumiko protect us forever."

"Oh, Gomen!" She says to us.

"No, its okay I don't mind, and I don't think Tsumiko-chan minds either...right?" Kirito asks me I nod.

"Sorry, Kirito, Tsumiko... Sachi, I know its hard to switch jobs, but you're almost there."

"Let's all do our best!"

"Ahh! Hai!"

"Youkai!"(Roger)

"Yes, sir!"

  
  
***May 16, 2023***

 

As I was sleeping, Kirito woke me up, since we share a room. "Hmm? Is it that time already?" I ask

"Yeah, get ready."

"Okay!" I get up, and put on my equipment and Armor fast thanks to the system. After that, we walk out of our rooms, and out of the Inn.

*Teleported to: Floor: 28: Wolf Plains*

Kirito and I were walking, we were getting in some late night hunting! Since we still have to get our levels and stuff up, even if we are in a low guild. But I don't really mind it, as long as I don't feel the guilt eating me away, I'm fine.

When we were walking up a hill, we see some people fighting the wolves... It was Klein and his guild. We decided to stay a little and watch them defeat and kiss the monster-wolf-thing's asses.

"Klein..." Kirito mumbled I pulled my hood down to get a better look. Klein had improved greatly. And he wasn't lying when he said he was a good Guild Leader.

"Hey, It's Kirito!" Klein exclaimed. I felt myself sweat drop....

"Man, he still cant see me?" I asked under my breath.

"Calm down, Tsumiko..."

"Fine!" I muttered as I pouted and crossed my arms. But then I went back to my emotionless façade.

"Oi! You guys clean up the rest of those trash mobs!" Klein says towards his fellow guild members/

"Youkai!" They say (Roger), and Klein jogs toward us and I walk in front of Kirito, to see how long it will take for him to notice me.

"I was thinking I hadn't seen you for a while! Where's Tsumiko?" I then go behind him and poke him while I say, "Boo!" Emotionlessly. He sort of screamed softly. And then I walked back to Kirito's side. "Okay, so you are here. Hey, you're out leveling this late?" Klein asks

"Yeah" I say as I nod.

"I guess you still aren't much of a talker, Tsumiko.... Hey... That mark?.... Did you two join a guild?" Klein asks Kirito gets a surprised face as I stay emotionless.

Then Kirito gets a guilty face and turns his head to look at me as he says, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Hey, can we move on?" One of Klein's friend's ask

"Sure, I'll catch up with ya!"

"Bye" Kirito says as we walk passed him.

"Yeah. Geez, that's still buggin' you two?" Klein mutters under his breath. Later in we Teleport back and then as we are walking Kirito gets a message from Keita.  
  
"This is Keita.  Sachi left and hasn't returned. We're heading to the dungeon area. If you learn anything let me know" And that was the message from Keita.

"Sachi."

"Come, we have to find her..." I urge.

"Okay." And then we go looking for her. When we find her, I hide by the entrance and let Kirito talk to her. When they are done, I go back to the Inn by myself.

One night, Sachi had a bad dream, so she went in our room. I was in my own bed, and Kirito was sitting on his. "Come in." Kirito said I closed my eyes and listened to their conversation.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry." In the end Kirito and Sachi shared a bed.

"If you stay in this guild, you'll be safe. Someday, you and Tsumiko and the rest of us will go back to reality." Kirito said. I smiled as I heard him say all those reassuring things.

"Kirito?"

"It's okay, you're going to survive." Kirito assured her. I could almost here her smile, as she got more comfy, in this virtual bed, berfore falling into a sleep of some sorts. And with that, I fell asleep.

 

  
***June 12, 2023***

 

I got into a big fight with one of our guild members and stormed off somewhere. Kirito knew I wouldn't do anything insane or crazy, so he didn't follow me. I was currently on one of the floors where that the people who fight on the front lines are on.

I had my hood up, so no one knew who I was. Of course. I was walking through one of the towns, and it was later in the afternoon. But then I got a message. It was from Kirito. "Hmm? Maybe he just wants to know if I leveled up or something." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey...Tsumiko...I need you to come back now....Its urgent...." I quickly ran to the Teleport Area and teleported. I ran as much as me legs could, and ran to Kirito.

"K!-Kirito!! I came as fast *Pant* As I *Pant* can....What happened? What is it?"

"I.....they......they're dead.... I'm sorry Tsumiko, but I couldn't save them. I couldn't even protect them!"

"Wha-what....they.... they cant be......" I said as I fell to my knees.

"Th-they....cant be...We promised...we would....its all my fault! If I was there with you....we could have saved them...." Kirito just hugged me. He didn't say a thing, he knew it wouldn't help. But when I had calmed down enough, he explained everything that happened while I was gone. It was so detailed, it was as if I had been there myself.

 

***December 24 , 2023* *Floor 49, Myugen***

 

I cried for a while and now I am in a depressed mode. So is Kirito. We found out about a Special Item Drop that you can get and bring the dead back on Christmas Eve. So we are going to revive Sachi. We walk through the town and go to the Portal Link to get to the Area where we fight, "Nicholas the Renegade." We need to bring her back! We need to hear what she told Kirito that day, what she said that he couldn't hear. We don't care if it is cursing us. I don't care, I just want to hear her voice again, she was like a big sister to me.

  
  
***Same Night. Floor: 35: Forest Maze***

 

As we walk, we hear the crunching of snow under our boots. But then we hear other people, and so we turn around and unsheathe or swords. But then Klein and his group come out.

REALLY?! "Yo" Klein said

"You followed us?" Kirito asks hollowly.

"Yeah. You after the revival item?" Klein answers, shifting a bit.

"Yeah." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Don't risk your life over a stupid rumor!" Klein scolded. I made a small frown. "If you die in the game, you die for real. The moment your HP drops to Zero, our brains in the real world-" Klein was cut off

"Shut up" Kirito said

"OI! Fighting solo is crazy! Both of you cut it out! Join us..."

"Shut up! We aren't joining one, never again!" I said softly, but in such a scary tone, everyone heard me.

"We have to do it ourselves." Kirito said

"I can't let you two die here! Kirito! Tsumiko!"

Both Kirito and I almost took out our swords, but then the Holly Dragon Alliance Guild came and Klein told us to run. Kirito and I looked at each other, feeling more guilt, but took off, towards the Christmas Boss. When we got there, Kirito said, "Tsumiko, I know you can do it, but-"

"Its fine. I will sit out this one. This is for you, not me." I smiled a small smile.

"Thank you." He took out his sword, and attacked the boss; Nicholas the Renegade.

~ ~ ~

As Kirito was battling this boss, I went towards Klein's guild, to see if they needed help, by the time I got there, no one was there from the Dragon Alliance, only Klein's guild. I sat down next to Klein and sat in silence, as no one noticed me.

The only sounds were their pants and victories. When Kirito came, he didn't seem to happy. I walked over to him and said, "Can I see it?" He handed it to me and I read he requirements..... No... It...couldn't....we were too late.....

I gave it back and Kirito walked closer. As he did, Klein said his name in recognition. Kirito just tossed it to Klein, and then we were about to leave, when Klein grabbed hold of our Coats. "Kirito.... Tsumiko..... You two have to survive! Survive until the end! Please... " Klein let go of Kirito and I, so then we left.

"Bye"

  
Kirito was sitting at the desk, he was putting his head down as I sat in bed. Watching to see what he is doing. We were both upset about this outcome. He was more though... As we just stayed like this, I daydreamed about my old times with Teiko. Like I always did in free time.

 

**_"Tetsumi! You are doing such a great job! One day you might be just as good as us!" Midorima praised._ **

**_"Thank you, but I don't think so." I said emotionlessly._ **

**_"No, I think you are, Tsumikocchi!"_ **

**_"Yeah, Tsumi, what Kise said!" Aomine said cheerfully._ **

**_Akashi then walked in and noticed we were all catting and stuff._ **

**_"Excuse me. Weren't you all supposed to be practicing?" Akashi asked a rhetorical question._ **

**_"Um...yes?" Kise, being the idiot he is answered._ **

**_"Oh no...." Aomine breathed_ **

**_They were punished by running/jogging around the court 5 times. Tetsuya-nii didn't have to, since he was practicing when Akashi came in. I didn't have to as well, since I am Akashi's favorite! Not! I am, but it was because I wasn't on the team, I was just here to learn from them and to hang out when practice was over!_ **

**_Time Skip:_ **

**_We were in the Summer Inter Highs! The National Championship for Middle and High School._ ** **_The Middle schools would go first, and after every single team played, then the High School would go on._ ** **_And of course, Teiko won._ **

**_The Middle School Championship, it was the first time our team won, our other upperclassmen have won many times, but this was our first Championship win as a team. I was so happy._ ** **_As we were walking out I talked with Akashi-kun and the rest, but mainly Akashi as Kise whined to Midorima, and Aomine and Tetsuya talked, and Murasakibara ate his sweets in delight._ **

 

  
As I snapped out of it, Kirito got this recorded message. It was from Sachi.... I instantly got up and rushed to Kirito's side. I sat on his lap as he made sure we could both here the message. And then he pressed the button to the Message, for it to start:

  
"Merry Christmas, Kirito, Tsumiko-chan. By the time you hear this, I will probably be dead. How to explain it... To tell the truth, I never really wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. But, if I keep feeling like that, I will probably die someday. And it's no one's fault. It's my own problem.

Ever since that night, you've continued to tell me each night that I wont die. And Tsumiko, you would always prove that I can become stronger. You could be cute and very childish, since you are a little one in this game, but then the next moment you could be a strong and great swordsman. But, I know that I couldn't come close to being like the two of you. If I am killed I know the two of you would blame yourselves, and then do something reckless.

So, that is why I decided to record this. And I know your true strengths. I accidentally saw it a while ago. I thought really hard about why the two of you would hide it, but I could never ever figure it out. It must be a very special or personal reason, I am guessing? Anyway, when I found out about how strong the two of you were, I felt so relieved.

So even if I die, you two keep living, okay? Live to see the end of this world, and see why it was born to be like this... The reason why a weak girl like me ended up here... And, the reason the three of us met. That's what I want you two to do. There is still plenty of time left. Since its Christmas, I'll sing a song, it wont be as good as Tsumiko-chan's voice, but I hope the two of you like it." As Sachi sang, both Kirito and I cried a bit. I was now on the bed, sitting and listening to her, as Kirito hunched his shoulders as he sat at the desk, and tears a bit. "Bye, Kirito, Tsumiko. I am so glad a met you two, that I could be with the two of you. Thank you, Goodbye." The Message ended and then it dropped to the desk.

_Please, please let me- no, us. Let us survive this world!_


	5. The Black Swordsman and the Blue Knight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Tsumiko stumble upon Silica in the forests when powering and leveling up with monsters. They help her save her dead dragon with a revival pet item and take in an Orange Guild. Astonishing facts about the duo's stats are revealed.

** **

**February 23, 2024. *Tsumiko's Age: 16***

**Floor 35, Lost Forest!**

 

It was like any other day for the past year we've been in here. Monster spawn hunting and leveling-up. yep. Not the most exciting thing you can watch, or do. It gets old when there isn't a challenging monster or boss, but you don't want to die either....heheh......not something to joke about!!

~~

It was currently nighttime, and we were walking around, it has been a kinda quiet day for us, usually there are a ton of monsters spawned here, but I guess not today! But then, we heard the shriek! It kind of sounded like a bird...okay then... We rushed over and we saw a girl on the floor near her dying pet bird.....

I think it was a bird. Before I could react though, Kirito had already killed it...of course... I shouldn't be surprised. I walked up to Kirito, and whispered in his ear as I pulled the hood of my cloak up more, ".....show off......." once again, he ignored me....

"Pi-......Pina....." the girl whimpered, as she saw Kirito.....the person who "Single-handedly" killed those monsters. I got a better look at her, and she was younger than me, of course, but she wasn't a little girl....she just had a lot of Lolita features...

She must be that "Dragon Tamer Silica" girl I have heard about....hm.... I thought. I made my presence to her known by pulling off my hood and saying, "Here, I'll heal you right up, missy~"

Like everyone except Kirito, who seemed to have seen my presence so much, looked frightened at first, but when she saw I was only a "child" she wasn't scared anymore.... I healed her up and then she thanked me and Kirito, mostly Kirito though.....

She then reverted her eyes back to her bird's feather, left on the ground and started to cry and said, "Don't leave me alone....Pina!" I felt bad, and realized she acted more childish then I did, then again I really am 15, she's probably 12 or 13....

As she cried I noticed Kirito held a softer gaze towards her, just the way he does when he looks at me. I joined his side as he asked, "What's that feather?" I gave him a blank expression, but my eyes-which he became so good at reading- literally said, "Really?!"

"It's Pina. My partner..."

"You're a beast tamer?" ((Admin: No Shit Sherlock!))

"I'm sorry, we weren't able to save your friend..." Kirito apologized as I bowed a little.

"No...I was being stupid... I was stupid to think I could make it out of the forest all on my own. Thank you for saving me." She said as she had a couple tears fall. I sat down next to her as I wiped her remaining tears and hugged her, when I parted the little hug I stood right next to my light; Kirito.

"Hey, does that feather happen to have an item name?" Kirito asked as he crouched down next to Silica.

She clicked on it and it said, "Pina's Heart"

She started to cry again and then Kirito said, "Don't cry. If Pina's Heart is still here, then you can revive her."

"Really?"

Kirito and I nod as he says, "On the South Side of Floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. We heard that the flower that blooms at it's top can revive a pet."

She smiles and looks happier, but then it fades away as she mutters, "Floor 47..."

"If you gave us the GP, we'd go for you....But if the Pet's owner isn't there, the flower won't bloom."

"That information is enough. If I work hard to raise my level, then someday..."

I let the bangs cover my face as Kirito says, "They can only be revive 3 days after death..."

Death was a serious problem with me and Kirito. He has witnessed our old guild members die, and we have seen many more die in front of us on the front lines....

"No... Its my fault...I'm so sorry Pina."

"Don't worry, you have three days," Kirito said as we stood up and he went for equipment for Silica. "This equipment should be worth a good five or six levels...If we go with you, it'll work out."

"Thank you, but what about her? She's younger than me!"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. She's the same level as me. She can't die easily."

"Well, why would the two of you do this for me?"

I really had no reason, its because Kirito was doing it, I actually want to know why we're doing this, too. I don't mind it, but I wonder. What was going through his mind when he saw Silica....

"If I tell you, promise not to laugh."

"Promise."

"You too Tsumiko...."

I went up to him and whispered, "Does it look like I would be one to laugh at people...?"

"You have a point, well you seem like my little sister..."

Silica giggled and apologized and asked, "Her?" as she pointed to me.

"No...Tsumiko here is like a sister to me, or like a child, but she isn't my sister."

"Oh." She was going to pay him, but he said that he was here for an entirely different reason....right he is! "I'm Silica!"

"Kirito, and as you might know, this is Tsumiko. She's a little girl I have been taking care of during the duration of this game."

"Hi!" Silica waved with a smile. I simply nodded. "Huh? Did I say something wrong to her?"

"No she's just quiet."

"Okay!"

We were now in the town area of Floor 35, called "Mishe." As we were walking I pulled my hood up more and held Kirito's hand, I don't like the crowds in this game....they kind of scare me....

As we were walking, the two guys I saw on the first day came up to us. It was that one guy that said he was 17 and the other who played a girl avatar before the Mirror thing happened. They asked Silica to join their Party, but she declined and used Kirito as an excuse, since she already figured out I am invisible.....nearly invisible.....so what was the point using me? Anyways those guys glared at Kirito, and since they didn't see me, I kicked the back of their legs and poked them with one of my hunting darts and sped off towards Kirito before they noticed me.

"Wow, Tsumiko, you seem quite irritable today, is everything okay?" Kirito asked as he laughed a bit at my VERY Childish Revenge behavior.

"I just don't like it when people are mean or think bad thoughts about you, can you blame me for taking revenge, you are like an elder brother to me...." I mumbled kicking a stone pebble by my feet.

"You actually talked for the first time since we met!" Silica exclaimed I sweat dropped, but I went back to my blank monotonous face a second afterwards. As we kept walking, I held Kirito and Silica's hand because more people were outside then then before, see I really hate the crowds of people in this game..... "So, Kirito-san, where do the two of you live?"

"On floor 50. We are usually on the front lines, but I wanted to take a break, plus Tsumiko needed to get a certain item, so we came down here. And for the easier hunts and level ups for us."

"Oh...wow...."

"Yeah, but its pretty far, so we'll just get a room in an Inn or something."

"Really? Well the cheesecake is really good here!" Silica exclaimed

Suddenly we were stopped by a lady with Red hair and eyes and a really revealing black outfit. "Oh, if it isn't Silica-chan.." I squeezed their hands tighter as I controlled the urge to beat her up, but I think Silica thought I was scared. "You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved. " Red lady said as she walked towards us

"Is there something wrong?" Kirito asked as he leaned to our level of height.

I nodded, and so did Silica. "No, nothing." Silica assured

"Huh? What happened to the Lizard? Could something.....have happened to it?" Red lady said as she towered over me and Silica. And then she bent down a bit to be in our faces. But she didn't see me, so~ heh.....well I don't think she did.

I coughed into my fist on purpose and then I said, "Ano...." She finally saw me and screamed/shrieked a bit....

"Wha-?!" The other guys in what looked like Silica's former party exclaimed

"Pina died. But, I am definitely bringing her back!" Silica declared.

"Eh? Then you're going to the Hill of Memories...But at your level, will you be able to clear it? And will this ghost-like Child be any help?"

"Yes, this Ghost-like child is strong!" Silica said I sweat dropped again. I have a name, you know.

"She will be able to clear it with my own help. It isn't that hard." Kirito joined in on he conversation, for he knew if he didn't say something, I surely will. He smiled, and kinda half smirked....

"You're another one she's seduced?" Red Meanie asked, "You don't looked particularly strong to me."

"Let's go" Kirito said as he held my hand once again and I held onto Silica's hand and swung them a bit as I acted more childish.

~

We were currently sitting at a table in the Inn's restaurant. "Why is she so mean?" Silica asked

"Is SAO you first MMO?" Kirito asked

"Yes." she nodded.

"In any online game, a lot of people's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains. Our player indicators are green, right? However, if you commit a crime, the indicator will turn orange, sometimes they are only there for a couple days, if not a week, but sometimes they go permanent. The worst players, player killers, those who've killed someone, are known as Red Players."

" *Gasp* You mean Murderers?"

I nod, and so does Kirito, "Yes. In other games, they could have had fun role playing as a bad guy. However, Sword Art Online is different. This game, isn't really a game at all..." Kirito's grip on his drink tightened. His face darkened a bit too, so did mine, but still, death....was a very serious topic for us.

"Kirito-san, Tsumiko-chan...."

"Oh..." When we noticed how sad she looked, Kirito said, "I'm sorry." as he looked down and more sad then serious now.

"Kirito-san, Tsumiko-chan, you two are a good person! You Saved me!" She put her hands on Kirito. We both had surprised faces... And then our gazes softened and Kirito smiled.

"Seems like you cheered us up instead. Thank you, Silica." Kirito.....he doesn't even know it but he could attrack so many girls if he actually tried....Silica being one of them....

Just not me!

Silica blushed and went on an embarrassed rant on how we haven't got our Cheesecake and my ((Favorite Desert, besides Vanilla Milk Shakes!)). After we ate, we went to our rooms and I changed out of my cloak, and put on a vest with my outfit. : Link ((Except the colors are blue for the red and pink parts of the outfit!))

Just then, I fell onto the bed and watched as Kirito sat there, thinking. "What's wrong?" I asked

"I forgot to tell Silica something about the Hill of Memories mission we are doing tomorrow, should I go and tell her now, or tomorrow morning?"

"Now, I'll go with you if you want." I offered.

"Okay, but you better get a good night's rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I will, promise!"

We exited the room, I didn't even bother to remove my vest and put my hooded Dark Navy Blue Cloak on. We went to Silica's Room and Kirito knocked and said, "Silica, are you still up?"

"Ki-Kirito-san?"

"Yep. She's awake alright." I muttered, but Kirito still heard me.

"I forgot I had more to tell you about Floor 47...Would you like to go over it tomorrow, or now?"

"Its fine, I was just thinking about it...." I heard her feet come close to the door, but then everything went silent. When she finally opened the door she went to sit at her bed, she looked really embarrassed, _maybe the outfit? No, it looked cute on her....Hmm....._

We go and sit at the table and Kirito describes and explains what the plan is and then they talk more about the Location and plan more, until Kirito and I hear someone outside of the door, and he suddenly stops talking and Silica asked, "What's wrong, Kirito-san?"

We both dash to the door and he opens it, I get out first and use my Super high Speed Running Skill and try to catch our eavesdropper, but I couldn't find them once I got outside. I go back inside and go into Silica's room again.  "I couldn't catch them..." I simply say.

"Oh...well...it fine. Don't worry, I bet they didn't hear much!" Silica tried to Reassure us.

"Wrong." I said, deadpanning.

"Huh?"

"Tsumiko-chan is right, if you have the high enough skill, you could hear conversations in rooms without even knocking." Kirito explains.

"Oh.."

  
  
***February 24, 2024* *Floor 47: Floria***

 

The next day, we teleport to Floor 47. Silica sees the flowers and lets go of my hand and runs towards them. I kept holding Kirito's hand as we walk up to her. "Silica, we should get going." Again, Silica gets red and embarrassed and then she panicks and gets all embarrassed again....*Sighs* Geez, sometimes....

~

"What's this?" Silica asks as Kirito hands her a Teleport Crystal.

"This is a Teleport Crystal, keep it just in case you need it in the Future." Kirito explains

"Okay, thank you so much!"

"Let's get going. This path leads to the Hill of Memories." Kirito said as I held his hand and we started our walk....

"Um...Kirito-san?" Just then, Silica's ankles were caught by a Monster, and it turned her upside down in the air and she said-no more like shrieked with fear,

"Ki-Kirito-san!! Tsumiko-chan!!! Save me, but don't look, but save me!!!"

I covered my ears as I closed my eyes and Kirito put a hand over his eyes as he mumbled, "How can I do that?...!" I sighed as I heard her do a cute battle cry and then kill the monster.

She jumped down and looked at us with a blushing face, "Did you see anything?"

"Nope!" Kirito answered.

~

"Kirito-san...could I ask you about your sister?" Silica asked

Even I was intrigued non-the-less in this topic, because most players in the game don't like to talk about their real-world lives. I don't like to talk about it for the thought I might never come out of this game, makes me rather forget the memories, then remember them as painful ones to know that I will never see them again.

Plus, no one asks me about my old life. And, when I think about never escaping this world without dying, I remember that Kirito will for surely save us all from this game, I know he will. We are both powerful players, and I am confident that we will be saved from this game soon.

_Well....you can only hope, right....?_

I listened as Kirito told Silica about his sister, nothing he hasn't already told me... Bummer. He just told her that when he was 8, his very strict grandfather forced both of them into doing Kendo, and after 2 years, Kirito quit. His grandfather beat him, and his sister, or his cousin, said she would work hard for the both of them, and she made it to the nationals. The reason he calls her his sister, and not cousin, is because since hey grew up together, his cousin thinks they are siblings, but he knows they aren't. Also, because he feels bad for putting that weight on her shoulders, he thinks that helping Silica will have him atone for it.

Hmm.... I know this may sound....well..... I don't know how this will sound, but let me just say this, if I could, I would go up to Kirito in the real world and hang out with him. He seems like a big brother to me. He is a big brother to me here. I wish I could get out of this game!  _I hate Akihiko Kayaba!!_ _He can die in a hole for all I care and rot in Hell!_ _Okay, sorry too harsh, right?_ _Anyways, why would Kayaba do this to us?_ _Why would he trap us all in here?_ _Will I ever find out?_

  
_When we finally got to the Flower, Silica took it, and Kirito told her to put it into her storage since this isn't very safe grounds to revive, from what I now know her pet dragon...._

We go back and when we get to the bridge, the beginning of this long and some-what aimless walk to a hill for a revival flower, Kirito and I hear and sense people. We stop and Kirito says, "Whoever's behind those trees, come out!" After a minute of silence, the red mean lady comes out.

"R-Rosalia-san?!" Silica asks dumb-shocked ((Its a new word I made up...))

"If you two can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, swordsman and girl... It appears you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now, hand it over."

"What are you talking about?!" Silica exclaimed/demanded..

"That isn't going to happen, Rosalia-san, leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." Kirito said.

"Eh...?" Red lady said

"But she's Green" Silica informed us.

"No dur..." I mumbled to myself. I walked from next to Silica to in front of her, next to Kirito so I could block Silica, and said to red haired meanie. _**((Since calling her a bitch is not a child's word))**_ "It's a simple trick. The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting." I explained

"That was one of your friends, listening to us last night, right?" Kirito asks

"Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks...." Silica trailed off

"That's right. I was assessing it's strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." She explained to Silica as she licked her lips at the end of her explanation like how a lizard or snake does. "You were the pray I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, the two of you all that, but went with her anyway. Are the two of you idiots? Or did she really manage to seduce you, and do something to make that little girl of yours that's always by your side to come along?"

"No, neither of the above." Kirito says as I nod, "We've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san."

"What are you talking about?" She asks

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died."

"Oh, the ones with no money." she said as she twirled her hair.

I glared at her. How could she be so natural and calm about death?! How can anyone even think about it without being or going insane?! "Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to imprison you for your crimes." I explained

"Can you understand how he felt?" Kirito and I asked together.

"Nope...What kind of idiot would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here, means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you two be concerned for yourselves?" Rosalia asked.

She snapped her fingers, and the rest of her Orange Playing Guild members came out. I didn't feel ready to reveal my identity until Kirito did, so I kept my hood on, and I kept my levels hidden. Knowing that if I either took my hood off, or of I showed my skills, they would know who I am, both Kirito and I are known beaters, but I am a bit more popular and as you might say, Famous, because of my "younger" age and "child-like" features, I look like a Child to everyone in this game, so, I am more known as being the Only child on the front lines.

"Kirito-san, Tsumiko-chan, there are too many people here! We should just run!" Silica tried to warn us. Hint the word, tried.

Kirito looked at me, still serious, and I did as he mentally wanted. I looked at her with a small smiled, just like how Kirito is doing, and said, "It's all right, Onee-san. Kirito and I can take care of them."

Kirito pat her head and then we both got serious and he told her, "When I say so, teleport back to the Inn."

"Yes." Silica said as she moved back towards the end of the bridge, away from the Orange Players, as both Kirito and I stayed in the middle, or dead-center, of the bridge. "But....Kirito-san, Tsumiko-chan!" Silica called

As Kirito and I walked a little closer, I went into my inventory and put the cloak with the hood back in there, so I could reveal my identity, " 'Kirito-san?' 'Tsumiko-chan?' *Gasp*!" One guy must have recognized the both of us.

"Black and Blue clothes...A one-handed, no shield style... That can't be!....The Black Swordsman and the Blue Knight! Rosalia-san, this is the Beater who solos the Front Lines and the Little Beater Girl is the Solo Child of the Front Lines, She is always seen with him, no matter what!" What seemed to be Rosalia's second hand guy informed her.

"They are both in the Leading Group!"

"The lead group?" Silica questions, repeating the man's words...

"Someone from the Lead Group wouldn't be down here! Go get them, and take everything they own!" Rosalia shouted. They ran at us with all they've got, I took out my black and blue sword and just stood there, with Kirito as they hit us with everything they have, but alas, nothing happened to us. They didn't even make a dent in our HP!

_**((A/N: HA! Suck it losers!!......okay.....sorry, I'll stop now....))** _

"DIE!!" They all yelled to us as they kept trying to attack us. Once again, nothing happened.

"What?" Silica muttered When those thugs were all done, they were holding their knees, panting.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, sighing in a bored manner.

"What are you doing?! Kill them!"

Kirito and I smirk, yes the rare times I actually smirk! "About 400, in around 10 seconds... that's the total damage you seven can do to us. Both Tsumiko and I are Level 78. We have 14, 500 HP. Our battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you would never beat us."

"Is that even possible?!" One guy behind us mutters.

We turn our heads the guy's direction and Kirito explains more as I nod, "It is. High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMO's that use a Level System are unfair that way."

  
"Tch!" Rosalia glares at us, I am unaffected, just like Kirito as he say, while I raise the Huge ((ASS)) Teleportation Crystal.

"Our Client spent his entire fortune to but this warp crystal," Okay it's a Warp Crystal, not a teleportation one, "It's set to take you to the Jail. You're all going there!"

"I'm Green! So if you two hurt me, you'll go orange and-" I got so ticked that I used my Speed Skill to run to her and I put my sword to the back of her neck as Kirito puts his sword to her throat,

"Just so we're clear, we're solo players. One or two days while playing orange, mean nothing to us." Kirito says darkly as I say, "Unlike, you and your guild, who will be orange, and maybe even Red one day, will go permanent."

She drops her spear and we teleport them to the Prison.

We are back in the inn, more precisely, in Kirito and My room of the Inn. Its a largish room for two, with two beds, duh! A bathroom, a desk, and a small table, that's pretty much it, since we don't live in it, we are just using it before we go back to the Front lines.

But I must say, it was a nice break, while it lasted, but I can't wait to go back to the front lines. I want to see Asuna again, even if her and Kirito aren't on the best of terms, she treats me as if I am her child, same with Kirito.  
  
Its like they are a divorced couple..... Don't you think?

"Sorry, Silica..." Kirito and I apologize while I bow in apology, and yes I bow in a 90 degree angle.

"We ended up using you as bait..." After that I Zone out a bit before Silica revives Pina.

  
I smiled, but barely noticeably. But, we need to go back to the Front Lines, we haven't been there for 5 whole days. That's not too good, especially since we are in the top or Lead Group.

 _I wonder...what is everyone doing back in the real world?_  
  
_How is the Kiseki no Sedai? I_ _s Momoi still deeply in love with my brother?_ _Is Akashi still the same kind and respectful, but scary when needed to be self?_   _Is Aomine still the Friendly and Stupid Basketball only mindset fun and energetic self he is?_   _Is Kise still his dramatic and funny, yet energetic self he is?_   _Is Murasakibara still his Lazy and childish food eating self he is?_   _Is Momoi still girly and a bit too loud?_   _Is Midorima still his Tsundere self?_

 _Have they gotten stronger?_   _Do they still care about me?_   _Are they ignoring Tetsuya-nii?_   _Do they still care if I die or not?_   _Are they visiting my comatose body that is most likely in an expensive hospital thanks to Akashi?_   _Did he even help to move me in a better more rich Hospital?_   _Does Tetsuya still love me? Or does he feel ashamed to have a sister like me?_

~  
  
By now, we were already back in our pad in Floor 50....I was in my room, and with out my knowing our say in the matter, I was crying my eyes out in my bed. Silently crying, I'm falling into darkness, and no one is here to help me....

_Do I even want help? Or am I already excepting the fate that god has given me? Why is he so cruel? What have I ever done?_

Suddenly, I feel someone hug me.... _but who?_ I snap my eyes open and look to see Kirito hugging me, I am still crying, _but why? Why am I crying harder?_

"Shhh....Its alright, I don't know what's come to you, but you'll be fine. I'm here, and reluctantly to say, Asuna is here for you too...." I laugh a bit at this.... "Hey, are you okay?" He asks me. I only nod. I wipe my tears and hug him. Which catches him off guard.

"Yes, I am okay. Thank you, Kirito-nii." I say and smile a bit. Kirito looks surprised. Usually I just call him Kirito, but.....for the first time, I call him my big brother. _Well, why wouldn't I? He is like a big brother to me, hmm and Asuna, she is like a big sister or even a Motherly figure in this game..._

 

* * *

 

Next time, A Crime Within the Walls.


	6. A Crime Within the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Asuna don't get along. However, they team up to solve a case that Tsumiko can't handle dealing with. Tsumiko is slightly emotionally unstable, actually.

** **

 

**March 6, 2024**   
**Floor: 56 Pani**

* * *

 

 

Currently, Kirito, the Front Line Top Assault Team, and I, were in the middle of a meeting on how to defeat the Floor 56 Boss. Asuna, who I haven't actually had a conversation with for a while, is now the Second in Command, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath.....

My only thoughts about that: "Wow, she actually took Kirito's Advice seriously, didn't she, well...I guess I would too if I were in her steps, because, come on, she's now the Vice Commander of the Best Guild in Aincrad!!"

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Asuna slammed her hands on the Rock table thingy, since we are inside a cave fore a meeting, and declared in an intimidating voice, "We'll lure the field boss into the Village!"

Gasps were heard, and Kirito and I stepped up, of course, only Asuna and Kirito knew I had even been here.....so they wont be surprised if I talk, right? "W-wait a second! If you do that, the villagers..." Kirito trailed off

"That's the Idea" Asuna cut him off, "While the boss is killing NPC's, we'll attack and destroy it."

I let them bicker for a bit and then I went back to the subject at hand, "Demo, Onee-san, NPC's aren't just 3-D objects, like trees and rocks!" I exclaimed, which caught everyone-except Asuna and Kirito- off guard because they didn't know I was hear, and usually I let Kirito and Asuna argue and I stay out of it. (Demo = But)

"Tsumiko's right, they're..." he once again trailed off

"Alive? Is that it?" Asuna cut off.

Kirito and I were stopped, silenced, she was right. They were just objects....but... they look to real, when I would see something happen to them, I forget they are just NPC's.

"I can't go along with this." Kirito said shaking his head.

I stayed quiet. Asuna was right. They could just re-spawn, but we cant....

Asuna stood up straight and said, "I, Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, will oversea this operation, not you. You, like Tsumiko-chan, who has now come to accept this plan, will follow my orders."

Everyone just looked at me, while Kirito and Asuna had a glaring contest. They all knew I was the one who would break this stage of their pointless arguments. I sighed, and hung my head low... I walked up to Kirito and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.

Great, I have to act like a child more.... I thought bitterly.

Kirito immediately snapped back into reality, and softened his gaze as he looked at me, Asuna did too, but then immediately glared at him when she realized that I didn't go to her, but Kirito. I gave my best pout and said, "Nee, Kirito-nii, I wanna go home! I am tired...."

"Okay, okay, just wait until this meeting is over." Kirito said, and I went to Asuna and she immediately crouched to my height. I knew that Kirito and everyone else gave me curious glances, never, I have I ever, went to Asuna during their fights.

"Onee-san! May I have a piggy-back ride later?" I tilted my head to the side and gave her a "cute" smile.

"Sure darling, just wait a few more minutes, okay? We're almost done with the meeting." She pat my head with a slight smile, softly.

"Hai!" I gave a childish grin and went to go sit back down.

After the Meeting, I ran to Asuna's back, smiled slightly, and jumped on her back. She smiled and carried me around like a mother would do to her child. Then, I saw Kirito and Agil come out and I ran to them, to hear their conversation.

"Why are you and Second-in-command always that way? You make Tsumiko-chan break your fights, and she always brings you to happiness, shouldn't you cease the fighting until at least she isn't there, if you can't stop fighting?"

"Oh, well...I don't know....I guess we just don't get along, plus, Tsumiko is stronger than what she looks like, she says its fine if we don't get along... she just wants to see her all the time now, Asuna. She even tried to get Tsumiko to join the Knights of the Blood Oath!"

"Well, yeah. Tsumiko shows talent, they always try to recruit talented and strong members. Its just that since you two are beaters, most people give second thoughts before asking to have you join their guild. Especially since rumors go around that the two of you are untrustworthy and that Tsumiko is actually heartless, that's why she has no emotion. Sometimes... I can't believe these people, right?"

"Yeah.. That's what I said, but I didn't expect her to clear floors with the top guild and the top assault team..." Kirito mumbled lost in thought. I went to Kirito and held his hand and we went home, and then I took a nice long nap!

 

* * *

**One month later...**

**April 11, 2024**   
**Floor 59: Danac**

* * *

 

 

Kirito and Tsumiko were currently resting under a tree, Tsumiko was actually asleep, curled up to Kirito's relaxed frame as he watched over his partner, who is a "child" _***Cough!16yearoldCough!***_  "What are you doing?" A voice asks. Kirito opens his eyes, and looks up to see an exasperated Asuna, hands on hips, looking down on him, but of course, not Tsumiko.

"Oh, it's just you..." he mutters loud enough for her to hear.

"The other lead group members are all working hard to clear a dungeon, and you, you are just here slacking off! I would understand Tsumiko, since she is only a child, and children can only take so much, especially if they have to put up with you, but you, are on a whole different level." Asuna rants and scolds.

"Tsumiko doesn't have to deal with me. She doesn't need to, she chooses to stay with me, not you...Plus, it's Aincrad's nicest season."

"Huh?"

"And its today's nicest weather setting, and if you are worried about Tsumiko, what is her level?"

"I don't know!"

"It's only one below mine..." Kirito sighs.

"Really?! How-?!"

"She is just as good as me, and just because she is a child, means I have to be with her at all times to make sure nothing happens to her. Plus, I want to. But still, entering a dungeon on a day like this would be a waste."

"Do you not understand?" Asuna asked firmly, and must have been a bit too loud, because then both teens whipped their heads towards Tsumiko, who whimpered in her sleep, and tightened her grasp on Kirito's arm. "Anyways, everyday we spend here, we waste in the real world! Would you want to get Tsumiko out sooner?" Asuna said in a more hushed, but firm voice.

"Yes, I do understand that Tsumiko is losing another day, but we aren't going to clear Aincrad today."

"Then?"

"Then if Tsumiko wanted to get out so badly as you do, then we would be working hard in the Dungeon, but we aren't. Also, right now, we're alive, in Aincrad. We might be just losing a day in the real world, but we are also gaining one here as well. See? The wind and sunlight settings right now feel so good. Don't they?"

"There's nothing special about this weather."

"If you'd lie down for a bit, you might understand." Kirito's breath slowed and steadied a bit and Asuna then looked up, between leaves, was the sun. She shielded her arm over her eyes and felt the wind blow through her hair...

Then she looked down to Tsumiko's stone-sleeping frame, and to Kirito's napping body. Hmm....maybe she might just relax for a day, it wont hurt, right?

~

When Kirito woke up, he didn't hear or see Asuna barking at him, and he didn't feel Tsumiko clutching his arm as she slept. He looked to the side, to see Asuna asleep with Tsumiko in her arms, who was nuzzled up against the Orange-ginger haired teen.

Then, three guys from the Holy Dragon Alliance walked by and said as they saw Asuna, not Tsumiko, and Kirito. "Hey, look over there!"

"Asleep already?"

"Some people just can't work hard can they?"

"Geez, who are they?"

Kirito glared at them, but they were too busy laughing as they passed by. His gaze softened though at the sight of Tsumiko's shifting body, and when she woke up, those three jerks were long gone, lucky them, Tsumiko would have beat them senseless...

"Hey, how was your nap, Tsu-chan?"

By now, Kirito and Tsumiko have known each other long enough to use nicknames. It was actually pretty cute, especially if you thought Tsumiko was a child. Since she was short enough to look like one, and she still had some Kodomo features.

"Yes, I did. It was very ni-" she was cut off and was off guard for 2 seconds as she saw Asuna's sleeping body. "When did-?"

"Not too long ago..."

"Oh, okay then... We should watch over her, incase of Player-self Dueling. Its not too common for now, but its still known..."

"You're right. come on, lets sit on the wall."

"Okay."

As Asuna woke up, she looked dazed and still half-asleep, but when she saw Kirito smiling his softened gaze smile at her and smile my at her, she instantly got up and drew her sword, Kirito fell off the wall in shock, as I got up- standing on the wall- and drew my sword as well. I had a serious face on, but it went back to being blank when she offered us a free meal. I already knew she would have given me a free meal one way or another, but to give Kirito one, _hmm.....interesting...._

  
  
**Floor 57: Martin.**

  
We walked into the restaurant and I was being carried by Asuna, on her back, as we went to be seated. When we found a table, Asuna sat me next to Kirito, and sat in front of Kirito. We ordered something, and then we waited for our food. When we got it, I ate, with manners, and silently drank some tea, as there was an awkward tension in the air. I sighed and Asuna said, "Thank you, anyways, for watching over me as I slept. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Onee-san." I said

"Hey, isn't that the Lightning Flash Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath?!"

"She's so cute!"

"Hey look! It's Tsumiko!"

"Who?!"

"Tsumiko. The Blue Knight! How could you not recognize her!"

"Oh yeah her, hey, isn't she the only child on the front lines?"

"Yeah, and she is the only child on the Top Assault team as well!"

"WOW! Cool!"

"Who's the shady guy in black?"

"Do you think he's Tsumiko-chan's caretaker?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

As people gossiped and talked about the 3 of us, I got an irk mark and I could tell Kirito was annoyed, so was Asuna. We all were pretty ticked. Suddenly though, as we finished eating, a scream was heard, we rishd outside to hear another scream, we pushed through the crowds and then looked up in horror!

`We saw a guy hanging, and was stabbed with an eerie looking sword...

Asuna gasped when she realized I have seen this, and covered my eyes as she carried me and ran to the Tower.  
She shouted commands to Kirito, but it was zoned out by my disgusted mind. Who would do such a thing?!I wondered as I calmed myself down...

Asuna stopped and must have made it up to the Clock Tower, but no one was there, she put me down, and I immediately went to a corner, and tried to calm myself down. Kirito came in a little while later and they discussed some things, and went down to get some witness testimonies as I ran to the Inn, Kirito and I were staying at.

How could someone do that?! I asked in my head numerous times. I bet that guy was most likely dead, and his murderer....was still out there... Right now, and for the whole case, I was no help....so....I guess I would just stay in my room until its all over, since Kirito doesn't trust most people with me.

  
"You two better get this murderer!" I whispered before I fell asleep.


	7. Meanwhile ~ With the Kiseki no Sedai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A *Meanwhile* chapter to see what other characters are up to. (I won't be doing this often, so be glad I have put this in!)  
> WARNING! It's super shitty and short!

 

 

**Meanwhile with the Kiseki No Sedai at Teiko Middle School/Junior High!**

  
It was like any other day since Tetsumi got stuck in the game, Sword Art Online. The Kiseki no Sedai are different now... Is it because Tetsumi isn't in their lives at the moment...? Or... is it just that...well... are they getting ready for the grief if Tetsumi actually dies in the game?

No one knows, all they know, is that ever since Tetsumi, a loved sweet, shy, gamer, smart girl, got stuck in SAO, things have changed. They have surely changed. One day, Aomine snapped. They all did. He stopped trying to get better at Basketball, he stopped going to practice, heck-! Sometimes he skipped games as well.

Everyone changed. Kise became more dramatic and sensitive to the SAO topic. Murasakibara started to hate basketball more, because it reminded everyone about the female shadow.... Midorima became more cold hearted and more of a Tsundere. Momoi stopped being as friendly to girls that were flat because it reminded her of Tetsumi. Akashi became more violent, and he also got his emperor's eye. He started to blame himself on the inside for getting Tetsumi the game....for the Beta Test.

And then there was Tetsuya, her older brother..He became more quiet, more closed-off, more sensitive, actually more determined in basketball, more invisible, and most of all, for everyone. They all lost their teamwork, especially when the school got a new Head Coach. They all hated Video Games. Hated them with a burning passion. Even Kuroko Tetsuya, who was so sweet, kind, and polite, hated something for once in his life!

But, enough with me talking, lets get to our characters, shall we?

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko woke up that morning, feeling hope that his little sister might wake up today, like he did everyday, but, just like every day for the past year, he lost hope for the day...

Classes were a bore.... he was glad he had a lack of presence.... so then he wouldn't get caught if he actually fell asleep again.

After School, he went to the First String Gym, and changed into some clothes appropriate for practicing the sport he and his sister loved.

"Oh, Kurokocchi! I was wondering, would it be okay if I came along to visit Tsumikocchi today?" Kise asked with fake, but impressively realistic sounding, cheerfulness.

"Okay."

"How about we all join along? Wouldn't that be nice, I haven't visited Tsumi-chan for a while, right, Dai-kun?" Momoi asked

"Yeah..." Aomine lazily said.

"Then, that is the decision. We are all going to visit Tetsumi in the Hospital, am I correct?" Akashi said coming out of the Locker rooms.

"Yep!" Kise said

"Yay.....we get to see Tsu-chin...." Murasakibara said lazily and childishly

  
~

After practice ended, everyone changed into their Teiko Uniforms, and went to the train station to go to Tetsumi's Hospital. The train ride was a bit awkward, filled with intensity, hope, suspense, regret, and sadness. Back when Tetsumi was with them, it would be very cheerful, she would show a little bit more emotion than Tetsuya in all, and when both of them had emotion, it was with the Kiseki no Sedai. Everyone would be happy, but right now, everyone was glum.....

When they got off the train station, they walked the rest of the way to the Hospital. When they got their, it was a Hospital in Kyoto. Why? Because Akashi and his family (Seijuro's dad) paid for the Hospital bill for the Kuroko's since she was Seijuro's friend. Isn't he nice? Yep! When they got to the Hospital Secretary Desk, Akashi got the Card you swipe on the door lock to open any hospital room door. And they went up stair in an elevator to get to Room 32. When they actually, finally, got to the door, the Room Label Said:

  
**Room 32:**  
**Kuroko Tetsumi**

Akashi opened, the door, and everyone filed in the room. They were met with a sink, and a curtain. They went passed the curtain, and saw Tetsumi, paler then ever, on the white hospital bed, wearing a white kimono styled hospital robe, wearing the Nerve Gear...

Momoi put some flowers she bought into the vase, and filled it up with water, and put it on the bedside table. They all stood at the sides of the beds, as Tetsuya sat in the seat to her left, or to their right, and held her paler than ever hand.

He delicate porcelain skin looked too white, her short light-baby-sky-blue-hair longer. Her hair went to her waist now. Yeah, her hair grows fast.

"Please, wake up soon..." everyone thought...

Her breathing began to fasten and she started to sweat just a bit. Everyone where used to this by now, whenever they would visit, this would happen a lot. They were informed, that she must be doing something that involves a lot of strength, and so she must be fighting in the game.

It slowed and all they thought was, "What could be going on in there?!"

"So, Tetsu-kun, when do you think she and everyone else stuck here will wake up?" Momoi asked

"I don't know." he simply said...

~

When Tetsuya left, he went home, changed into more comfortable clothes, and started to cook dinner. His parents were out working, and his grandmother was not able to cook. He missed his sister's cooking. It was delicious. Absolutely delicious!  
  
~

  
Later that night he had a dream....a very bad dream, that could actually come true, but he didn't want it to.

 

* * *

 

 

_"So, why don't we go visit Tetsumi today?" Kuroko asked_

_"Sorry. We cant" was what everyone said._

_Everyone cant. But him..... He suffers through Seeing his sister, who could day anytime now, and everyone knows that, yet they are making him suffer even more because they are ignoring and discarding him._

_To them, he is no longer a useful player. Everyone has blossomed to the next stage of their potential, But Kuroko? No, he hasn't. He isn't good at anything, but passing, sad to say, but it is true. He knows that._

_"If only sister was here." he thought as he made his way to the Hospital Room. When he got there, there it was._

**Room 32:**  
_**Kuroko Tetsumi** _

_He opened the door, went in, and held his sister's hand. "What is going on in there, sister?" he asked. It isn't unusual. Whenever he would visit alone, which was most of the time, he would talk to her as if she was there. He isn't crazy! A lot of people do that. They even do that to the graves of their loved ones._

_"*Sigh* Well, today, was just like the others... They don't want me on the team anymore....I am not useful anymore... I failed to get better....I failed them.....did....did I? Did I fail to be your older brother? Did I fail you?" Suddenly, her heart rate started to race like it was running a marathon, or how a horse would race on the track._  
_It was like that for a while, then he saw something remarkable, he saw tears on her face...."Man, she must be crying a lot for it to appear right now..." he thought to himself. He could have sworn he thought he saw a sad smile on her face...it must just be him...._

_But then..... her heart monitor starter to beep slower, which meant her heart was plummeting on beats. She was dying. He tried to do CPR, but then....her heart stopped.... Doctors came in, tried to reset her heart, tried to save her....but she was dead..._

 

 _At the Funeral of Tetsumi Kuroko, "_ _She was a wonderful sister, friend, and daughter. I wish I could have at least seen her awake, or older before she died, but sadly I can not. I wish I could have don't something. But I couldn't... I wish.....I wish she could have survived, but, I hope she had the time of her life, and that she could spend her last moments of breath, with people she cared for in that game.... that is all."_

_It was awfully sad, many women and girls were crying, and guys held it in. WHY?!_

 

* * *

Suddenly Kuroko jumped up, awake, he was trembling, shaking with fear, his cold sweat, a thin layer over his skin, his tears, coming down like the start of the first rain. He hurriedly got ready, and went to Tetsumi's Hospital, and then her Hospital room.

He was relieved to see she was still alive. "Good, she's still alive..." he whispered

"Barely..." a voice in the back of his mind said...


	8. The Temperature of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Tsumiko meet Lizbeth, as Kirito is in need of another sword, for a mysterious reason. The reason will be revealed later. So like, in two or one episodes from now. HA! The three of them go on an adventure and retrieve the item needed to make a new, legendary sword!

** **

**New Outfit: (Sayaka Miki's outfit, plus the cloak has a hood!)**

****

**June 24, 2024**

**Floor: 48: Lindus**

  
Currently, Kirito and I were in an Inn we were staying at. Kirito and Asuna were friends now. We were currently looking for that Lizbeth's Smith Shop. It was not that hard, and when we found it, we walked in an Kirito went to look at the Blacksmith's swords and weapons she has on display.

They looked pretty good. Asuna was right. But, they weren't what Kirito was looking for. I heard someone come in, and I put my hood up, just in case they know who I am, and they realize I am even here...

"Hello! Welcome Lizbeth's Smith's Shop!" a pink haired girl exclaimed she seemed to not notice me, so I silently took off my hood, and put it back in my storage.

"Oh, um... I'd like to order a custom-made sword." Kirito said as he turned around to face the Pinkette.

She seemed to eye Kirito suspiciously, and was probably wondering if he had enough money....How I know this, don't ask, because its just a knack of mine, a forte of mine, being able to know what people are most likely thinking by their eyes, and behavior. Akashi taught me well, didn't he?

"The metal prices are knida high right now..." she said

"Don't worry about the Money. I just want you to forge me the best sword you can right now." Kirito reassured.

"Okay, well, first you need to tell me the stats you want for the sword..."

"Oh, um... Either just as good as this sword or better." Kirito takes his sword out of it's holder-strap and holds it like its a ((fucking)) feather.

He places the sword just above her held out hands, and drops it and she cant even hold it up. Her strength parameter must either be too low, or ours are just too high.... She gasps as she looks at the Swords Info. Of course.

"The Elucidator? This probably counts as a Demon Sword amongst Monster Drops."

"Oh! And can you fix my sword? I don't want to mess it up myself, so I want it to be repaired, if that's alright with you." I said.

She shrieks with fright when she notices me, and then she looks at Kirito, and then at me, who is beside him to his left, as if I was a ghost. Of course... This is nothing new. I have been through this my whole life. "Who-?!"

"This is Tsumiko. She almost always accompanies me everywhere we go." Kirito explains to Liz. My height deceives people. I go up to just below Kirito's elbow.... which is pretty short....

"Oh, well, of course, let me see it." she held out her hands, and most likely expected a light sword, but nope. I got muscle lady! Not! Anyways, I take out my sword, and hand it to her, her hand goes down again and hits the counter. She takes it out of its Sheath it and gasps again!

"The WINGED BLADE?!" She exclaims, "On my-! How did you get this?!"

"Well, when we were battling a monster, we both killed him at the same time, so we both got sword Drops. I got the Elucidator, and Tsu-chan here got the Winged Blade. Why?" Kirito explains as he smiles at me.

"This is a rare iTEM! So is your sword, but this sword is the most rare sword in AINCRAD! It strengthens stealth and speed skills of the player and attacks, but it is super strong and is better then any regular speed typed sword!!" Lizbeth explains

"Oh, well, I guess it fits her." Kirito says as he smiles down at me.

"mmm~Hmm.....!" I say as I nod

You see, The Winged Blade looks exactly like Kirito's, as they come in a set, but is white where the Elucidator is black and is a shiny silver baby-blue on the Silver parts on the Elucidator...

"Okay, well, this one is so far the best one I have crafted. I call it my Masterpiece!" Lizbeth says as she hands it to Kirito. He swings it around a bit, as if he is fighting, but with no effort. As he used the sword, I used my analyzing skill to observe how he uses it, and if its good for him or not. It wasn't. He put in too much effort, being more used to the heavy Elucidator.

"What do you think, Tsumiko?" Kirito asks as he hands the sword to me. I don't even have to yield it to know it isn't the right sword for Kirito, or even me! Kirito likes it to be heavy, but not so heavy that even in his maxed out strength parameter skill, he cant use it. Just by holding it I knew it was too light.

"Its too light. I am guessing you made this using a speed type metal, and that it didn't really take you that long to forge it, right?" I ask Lizbeth

"Y-yeah... how did you-?"

"I can analyze anyone's skill, or items even without using them, or touching the item, or even if the player's stats are hidden. Its a skill I can use because of who I am in the real world." I state emotionless.

"Oh...."

"So, is it okay if Kirito tests it out?" I ask monotonously.

"Sure, how des he do that?" Lizbeth asks as I hand Kirito the sword

"I am just going to tests it's durability. I need to see how strong it is. So I can trust that I wont get a broken sword during the boss fights." Kirito explains.

"oh... wait what are you doing?! If you do that, your sword will break!" Liz Exclaims worriedly and shot as Kirito positions his sword and the other sword in a position, that if he puts his arm holding the other sword down, it will hit his sword.

"Well, if that happens then that's too bad!-" He breaks the sword. After 5 seconds, Lizbeth Shrieks! She goes to her broken end of the sword, and it disappears.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think yours would break!" Kirito said surprised

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU UNDERESTIMATED MY SWORD?!"

"Actually yeah..." he muttered looking to his side at me with a deadpanned sweatdrop forming.

"If I had the right materials, I could make a sword that could break yours!" She said

"Hmm.... I'd like to see that..." Kirito smirked

Then Lizbeth persuades Kirito to let her accompany us to the Western Mountain on the 55th floor to get a rare mineral from a dragon that eats crystals, so that she can use the mineral to make a stronger sword. I sigh. This is going to be a pain, isn't it? I could already see something going wrong, or Liz doing something stupid, or Kirito doing something reckless without me, or him making me and Liz hide as he gets to have all the fun! I am blank faced on the outside, but on the inside I internally pout! Yeah~..... I am so acting more childish now because everyone thinks I am a child. Its super amusing.

"Well, I guess we'll be in a party for a little while. My name's Kirito, by the way. And this here is Tsumiko." Kirito points to me and I wave.

"Hmph!" She just looks the other way, and Kirito says,

"Whatever...~ , Liz~beth!" Kirito teased

**Floor 55 - West Mountain**

We were currently walking through the mountain, going to the top to find the dragon, kill it, or do something, and get the crystal. While I was wearing a warmer coat, because Kirito insisted I did, even though my endurance is just as good as his, he still didn't want me to be cold. He and Asuna are SO like a big brother and sister! I don't mind though.

So, as we were walking, I saw Liz shiver, and rub her arms, but to no avail. She was super cold. At some point, she sneezed. "I'm freezing..." she muttered. She probably didn't mean for us to hear, but both Kirito and I still did, with our maxed out skills, we were very capable of doing a lot of things, thanks to the skills.

Anyways, I am glad Liz isn't a complainer. Cuz, she doesn't whine, but she still says something. So, yeah. Both Kirito and I stopped, well, currently I was riding on Kirito's back, and he turned a little bit and asked, "Don't you have any extra clothes?"

"I didn't know the 55th floor was so cold." she said through shivers and gritted teeth and a shaking jaw.

Kirito let me down, and then he summoned his Menu, went to his inventory/storage of items, and took out a warm brown coat and threw it over Liz's head carelessly as if he didn't care, but he did. Kirito may not seem like it one first glance, but he is super caring. To others, he may just seem arrogant, anti-social-which he kinda is-, and he may just seem like a battleholic-which he is-, but he is also a very kind, assuring, sometimes calming, and sweet guy.

"Will you be alright?" she asked Kirito.

"We're born different." he says arrogantly as he puts up his collar and walks off. Leaving me, accidentally, and on purposely, Liz.

"Every word that comes out of his mouth pisses me off! How do you party with him so much?" she asks me

"I don't party with him. I live with him." I say blankly and bluntly.

"Really?!" Liz asks

"Yes, " I say while I nod a single nod firmly, "I met him the first day, and he seemed pretty cool, so I stuck around, but when he found out along with everyone us, about how I truly look like," I say gesturing to my own petite figure, "He made sure that I would stay by his side, but when.... when someone important to us....died....Kirito got more protective of me... I know you may not think so, but he is super caring, if he was what you thought he was, why would he give you that?" I asked tilted my head, but then ran to catch up with Kirito.

  
"I guess.....I never thought of that....Man,....that girl is too mature and smart for her age.... " Liz muttered as she tried to catch up with me and now Kirito, "...Its warm..."

   
"What's wrong, Lizbeth? At your limit already?" Kirito asked. I unnoticeably frown the slightest bit. I guess Kirito is acting a bit like an arrogant ass.... no! I wil not think bad of my savior and brotherly figure in this game.... but still.....

"I'm still fine! Also, if we are pretending to be buddy-buddy, then call me Liz!"

"Alright, alright, as you wish, _Liz._ " Kirito said

"Don't wear it out!" she exclaimed in aggravation.

I jogged a bit to get back to Kirito's side, and when I was finally walking beside him, I tugged on his sleeve, and he stopped just as Liz caught up with us. She unknowingly to us, gave us a curious and confused look. When he looked at me, his eye's gaze softened.

"What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" he asked.

I then went out of my way, and gave him my best, "tone it down" look and he nodded and then I whispered in his ear,,"She may seem loud and annoying, but be nice. She's one of Asuna-nee's friends."

"And how do you know that?"

"Once I visited, but Liz never saw me cuz of my lack of prescence." I explained/whispered in his ear once again.

"Oh"

When we finally got to the top, Kirito made Liz hide, and we both argued a bit, until he finally let me fight with him!YAY!!! We go out a bit, and Liz gives us unbelieving looks.

When the dragon comes out, I go behind him, and we both take out our one-handed- styled-swords, and get into position.Kirito strikes the dragon, first, and as he falls back to the ground, I speed up from my spot on the ground and give the dragon a 10 hit combo that is so fast, you cant even see my ARM!

I fall and switch with Kirito. I glanced at Liz, and she gave us surprised and Awed looks, I smirk and get into position, again, run on one of the crystals up, and jump on his back, stab my sword down his back, until I am finaly not moving down his back, and just lightly swing as it moves.

But, when Liz comes out, he hits her down a hole, and Kirito jumps in after her, and as the dragon starts to get me off, my sword gets loose from all the swinging and swaying of this smart dragon, and I detach my sword, hold close, and close my eyes.

If this is how I end. Its not what I dreamed, but...no! I am not ready, I finaly feel the anxiety eating at me! I want to wake up! I hate this game! I want to live! I want to survive! I want to get out of this game!! I want to meet my friends again, and meet my newly made ones from here! I don't want to die!!!

And finally, my blank façade breaks for now, and I scream as loud as I can, and have some tears stream down my face, I hear my name being called, but its faint. I keep screaming, and hold my sword closer to myself and tighter, as I curl up in a ball in mid-air, and cry a little.

When I am closer to the ground, since I fell into the hole as well, I close my eyes from impact, not ready to die...but....not making the situation worse...

Instead of impact, I feel warm and strong arms wrap around me and I feel a hand gently caress my head and my short-cut hair. I open my eyes, see Kirito giving me a concerned, and relieved look, and all I do is hug him I wrap my arms around his neck, and cry into his shoulder. He hugs back slowly, and he keeps rubbing my head and hair with his free hand, while the other is hugging my waist a bit, since I am literally dangling off of him.

He reassures me, and when I calm down, I sniff, and wipe my tears away. "Are you okay?" Liz asks me

I only nod, looking down. She hugs me to, and I slowly hug back, but as I did, I see an image of Sachi hugging me and my eyes widen, I retract myself from Liz's warm hug and go back to Kirito's side. He eyes me curiously as I simply look down, clutching some of his jacket. Then, Kirito and Liz discuss what this hole might be here for, and then one thing leads to another, and I watch as Kirito tries to run up the wall, slips, and falls to the ground.

  
It was nighttime, and I was in my sleeping bag, my back towards Kirito, as he and Liz talked. As I fell asleep, I dreamed about my friends from Teiko again...

 

* * *

**The Dream**

* * *

 

  
**"Hey, minna-san, would you like to-" I was cut off when Aomine said,**

**"No! Because of your video games, we almost lost you!"**

**"Aominecchi is right! How could you be so insensitive, and act like it never happen! Tsumikocchi!!"**

**"Tetsuni....they are right. I should have never bought you that Nerve Gear, or even let you get the Beta Test!" Akashi says**

**"B-but...."**

**"Tsu-chin.... Don't cry... you have no right....you have no right to cry, when you placed a lot of pain upon us...." Murasakibara says**

**"B-but...."**

**"I can't believe you Tsumi-chan! You betrayed us! Do you know how much you hurt us and Tetsu-kun?! I hate you!" and Momoi ran away crying, so did everyone else, and Midorima turned a bit and said,**

**"You are truly cruel..."**

**"Wha-? No! Come BACK!! I'm....I ....I'm so....sor-.....sorry...." I started to cry harder.**

**I then felt a hand on my head. I looked up, and saw my brother... Tetsuya, but he didn't have that soft look he has, his eyes were a bit red, he had sadness, betrayal, anger, and depression in his eyes.**

**"Te-tesuya-nii?" I asked**

**He didn't say anything.**

**"No! Not you too! Please don't leave me!!! I don't want to be alone!" I screamed while covering my ears as everyone's voice came into my head and everything cruel they said about me came into my head and I screamed again as it hurt like hell!**

**When it stopped, I saw a graveyard, and when I came closer, I saw everyone. I saw Momoi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise, Tetsuya, and my family.**

**And then I was shaken awake.....**

* * *

**End of Dream**

* * *

 

 

When I woke up, I saw Kirito and Liz discussing something, as Kirito was digging in the snow.  
Turns out this hole, is a dragon's nest, and the Crystal was its poop!

When the Dragon came back, Kirito looked at me, and we nodded. Kirito grabbed Liz and we both ran out the wall, in different directions, and when we fell, we both took out our sward, and stabbed the dragon. And we rode on him until we got to leveled ground on the top of the mountain again...

When we got back, Liz made the sword, and she gave it to Kirito, and was about to say something to him, but then Asuna comes dashing into the Room!

"LIZ!" she screams a bit.

"Oh! Where have you been?!"

"Uh... I was....in a dungeon..." Liz answered

"By yourself?!"

"With them..." Liz points to Kirito and me...

. . .

. . .

. . .

**3rd Pov:**

"*Gasp!* Kirito-kun! Tsumiko-chan!" Asuna gasps, "What are you two doing here?"

"Kirito-nii wanted a new sword... " Tsumiko bluntly says

"If you I knew you were coming I would have went with you two!"

"Oh... sorry...." Kirito apologizes

~

"Uh...do you three know each other?" Liz asks after Kirito and Asuna argue

"Oh, yeah, the three of us are on the same Assault Team on the Front Lines." Kirito says awkwardly.

"Oh..." Liz said as she suddenly realized something. Kirito and Asuna look cute together.... and with Tsumiko, they actually kinda look like a family....

"Um, Liz, are you okay?" Asuna asked

"Oh yes, I am perfectly fine! I just need to go and get some supplies. " Liz leaves

And Kirito leaves Tsumiko in Asuna's care as he runs off to find Liz. When he does, he says pretty deep things, since I don't want to repeat them just yet, and then Liz tells him to say those things to Asuna, and that instead, she HAS to be Tsumiko and Kirito's Personal Blacksmith until Kirito and Tsumiko and maybe Asuna clear the game.

When they come back, they find a reading Tsumiko, and Asuna who is sitting reading for Tsumiko as Tsumiko is sitting on her lap, smiling jus the tiniest bit. Only Asuna and Kirito know Tsumiko is smiling though.

 


	9. The Sword Dance of Black, White, and Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito gets an S-Class Rague Rabbit and Asuna offers to cook it, for a taste of it. Asuna decides the duo, Kirito and Tsumiko, should team up with her since it has been a while. Asuna has a bodyguard whom doesn't approve of the duo Asuna had teamed up with.

 

 

 

 

Currently, Kirito and I were leveling up and practicing our sword skills in a dungeon and Kirito was currently fighting the monster because I already killed the other one and we only switch with each other if our lives depend on it. Kirito was slashing and swinging his sword at the monster, making its life HP drop and deteriorate into the red zone.

He finally killed it and he was walking away, after he put his sword back in its sheath, on his back. I ran up to catch him and held his hand and swinging it back and forth as he just smiled at me before getting lost in thought. I also had much to think about.

Oh, I should tell you a little bit of information on what has been going on, right? Since it has been a while since this story has been told, and we only got to the part when we met Lizbeth, right? Well, here it is Reader-san.

Nearly two years have passed since this death game began. Kirito and I are still going it alone on the front lines together, he's still taking care of me, too, and everyone still thinks I am a child. I bet Akihiko Kayaba-san is out there somewhere, watching us, and this world. We both think that. No, we know that.

I have a feeling, he isn't just watching us either. What is he feeling right now? Why did he create this game? Why would he trap us in here? What are his motives and reasons for this? All these questions, and many more, kept piling up into my small head, but was taking out of my thoughts when Kirito sighed.

"Guess I should go home now, huh?" Kirito mumbled to himself.

"You mean, '...we should go home now, huh?'." I corrected softly with a voice that was barely audible, but by now, Kirito has been able to hear me very well. Especially since almost every single skill has been maxed out!

One of the skills we haven't maxed out-or even payed attention to- is our cooking skill. I mean, I can cook in the real world, but I don't need to cook when the restaurants here in Aincrad are really good! Plus, Asuna cooks for me when I spend a day or two of her off days sometimes with her and spend the night sometimes. So I am covered!

Kirito must have forgotten I was here and was taken aback for a couple seconds. He has been spacing off a lot lately, but its fine. I know how much stress this game puts him, me, Asuna, and everyone else here in.

When he regained his composure, he smiled and his gaze softened once more and he ruffled my hair a bit, "Yeah, you're right. We should go home now, huh Tsu-chan?"

I smiled, but frowned a bit at the nickname. It reminds me of when Murasakibara would call me "Tsu-chin"...

"What's wrong Tsu-chan?" Kirito asked concern lacing in his voice, ever so obviously.

"Its nothing, Kirito-nii... Just remembered something my friend from the real world would say..." I confessed, frowning a bit more.

"If I may ask, no, would you be able to tell me what's on your mind?" Kirito started and then redid his question.

"My friend, who was super tall, he was like a giant, would call me 'Tsu-chin', and you called me 'Tsu-chan', so I frowned because I was....sad, and I... miss them..." I explained ever so sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." he apologized with a slight frown, concern written all over his eyes. There was sadness in his voice, as well.

"Its okay, we are going to get out of this place soon! I know it, I just have to be patient. I don't mind you calling me that. I like it." I smiled a bit.

"Okay, Tsu-chan!" he laughed and ruffled my hair a bit more.  


 

* * *

Floor 74

* * *

  
  
Kirito was currently in a forest area, when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stopped, and pulled out a needle looking throwing dagger and Kirito threw it at the tree.

When the animal tried to run away, he threw another dagger at it and killed it, making a squeak as it died and went into his storage. And walked off.

Where was Tsumiko? You might ask, well, she was in Agil's shop being baby sited since she's a "Child". *Cough, 16-year-old cough*  
  
Agil's Shop: 50th Floor

We were currently in Agil's shop on the 50th floor. Kirito wanted to sell the discovered S-Class ingredient and we didn't keep it because Kirito can't cook, and I can only cook in the real world... I never really tried to cook here...

"Seriously?" Agil exclaimed, "This is an S Class Item!! I've never seen one before. Oi, Kirito. Don't you already have enough money to last? Because, I'll buy it, but wouldn't you rather eat it, then sell it?"

"I would like to eat it instead, but none of us has a high enough cooking skill." Kirito reasoned sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. If we tried to cook it, we'd just burn it." Agil confessed in dismay. I only nodded.

Suddenly, Asuna tapped Kirito's shoulder. And smiled as she said, "Kirito-kun."

Kirito turned around after two seconds, and took her hands in his and exclaimed, "I've found my chef!"

While I mentally face palmed, I kept my dead panned face on Kuradeel, though, glared at Kirito, which made him retract his hands from Asuna's hands, and then Kuradeel glared at me when I hugged Asuna. He really hates me.

Once, when Asuna showed me around the Knights of the Blood Oath's Headquarters, because she wanted me to join her guild, a while back, Kuradeel made what I called a hissy fit and argued with Asuna and Heathcliff, the Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild, about how they shouldn't let a Beater such as my self join the guild.

He also insulted me by saying that I am probably this powerful because I am a beater and because of Kirito. Heck! I am just as good as him, we need to stay together, but its because Kirito will do something reckless that might get him killed if I wasn't there!

So in the end, Kuradeel challenged me to a duel, and then I kicked his sorry little behind! And so now, he has this everlasting grudge about me. Heheh. Oops... But still, he was the one who underestimated me! Me, of all people!

Anyway, Kirito and Asuna struck up a conversation and turns out that Asuna maxed out her cooking skill just last week!! Sweet! So in the end of that, Asuna and Kirito make a deal that if Asuna makes it, she gets half...

Wait! What about me?!

"Oh! We forgot about Tsumiko! So, I get one-third! And So do the two of you!" Asuna exclaims, and then she walks out with Kirito and I.

"Oi! Kirito! What about me, we're buddies right?"

"Don't worry. I'll give you a report on how it tastes. But only two pages~ Bye!" Kirito exclaims as he walks out with Asuna. smiley Ha!

"Damn. That is cold..." I hear Agil mutter.

When we are outside Asuna asks, "So, where are we going? Because I am pretty sure you don't have any cooking appliances in your house, right?"

"Yeah... we don't..." Kirito rubs the back of his neck as he sheepishly says that.

"Well, since its special, why don't we go to my place?" Asuna offers

"Sure-" Kirito was then cut off as Kuradeel opens his mouth and talks... great...

"Asuna-sama, you cant let such a suspicious person into your home, let alone that little devil..." Kuradeel says glaring at me.

Asuna frowned, turned around, and put her hand up saying with closed eyes, "He may be suspicious, but he's quite skilled." Kirito narrowed his eyes a bit at that statement. She opened her eyes and smirked, "In fact, they are ten levels higher than you, or maybe more."

"Are you suggesting he's superior to me, and that brat? I see... he's one of those beaters, along with her! " he spat glaring at me.

"Yeah, so what if we are?" Kirito said.

"Asuna-sama, all they care about are themselves, no matter how innocent they look! They're rats! Nothing good will come being around them!" Kuradeel was starting to make a scene.

"Hey isn't that Lightning Flash Asuna?"

"Yeah she's so cute!"

"Oh! Look its Tsumiko! She is so adorable in her outfit!"

"Just go home for the day." Asuna sternly commanded, "That's an order. As the vice commander."

With that, Asuna turned around, put me on her shoulders as a piggy-back ride, and started to drag Kirito by his coat with her. Kuradeel just stood there, glaring at Kirito. Full on glaring, too. "Oi, Oi! Are you sure about this?" Kirito exclaimed

"Yes. I am certain!"  


 

* * *

Floor 61: Selmburg

* * *

 

We had just teleported to Selmburg, and Asuna started to walk towards the direction of her home, while Kirito awed at the sight of this floor. "It's huge, and mostly empty. It's really liberating." he commented.

"Then you two should move here, Kirito-kun, Tsumiko-chan." Asuna proposed since we loved this floor so much.

"We don't have nearly enough money to live here. Anyway, are you really sure about that guy back there?" Kirito changed the subject after he sighed.

"I told them I didn't require an escort, but they said it was policy for leaders of the guild to have one." Asuna replied. Then Asuna told Kirito how the Guild was, and how it has changed over the two year duration of this game so far. Kirito just listened and then she told us to hurry, before it gets too dark.

When we got inside, Kirito awkwardly said, "E-excuse me..."

Asuna went to change and I went along with her. I changed into a light sky blue skirt, a white tank-top, along with a black sweater, knee-high socks, and blue flats. Asuna changed into her cute clothes and then we went to meet Kirito who was still wearing his jacket and gear. We then went to the Kitchen after Kirito took off his gear to be in black pants, shoes, and a shirt. Everything he wore was black...

They decided to make a stew and Asuna showed us how simplified cooking was, then how it is in the real world. It bored her, really. I went to the living room and sorted and organized my item holder, and also checked out my stats. When it was dinner, we all went and sat at the table. It was amazing!!!

We had just finished dinner, and we drinking some tea she had made. "Ahh~! That was the best food I have ever had for this duration of the game."

"Yeah, I am so glad I survived this long..."

"Its strange, sometimes it kinds of feels like I have been here forever, and that the real world isn't real. But, I want to go back to the real world, there are so many things I still need to do. We all need to do. Especially you, Tsumiko-chan. You have much to do."

"Yeah, because then we will let down everyone who has been supporting us."

"Stop it." Asuna said after they took a drink off tea, and put her hand out.

"Stop what?"

"Usually, when guys have that look on their face, they propose to me." Kirito spit out his tea and covered up my ears, since I was right next to him. Asuna started to laugh and explained she was the only female, besides me, who he hangs out with. She was right.... for now.....

"Its fine, I'm a solo player." Kirito said as he closed his eyes and looked away. We took another sip of tea.

"Kirito-kun, you two don't want to join a guild?" Asuna asked us.

"huh?" We look up from out tea cups.

"I know the beta testers don't fit in with groups, but ever since we hit floor 70, the monster algorithms seem to be more, and more irregular." Kirito just nodded as I watched the two silently.

"There are also things a solo player can't handle, even if there are two of you together, Tsumiko is still a child. And you cant always warp out."

"I keep a solid safety margin, so does Tsumiko, and I always make sure she can handle as can I, before we do something. Besides, most party members are most likely a hinder to us, then any help."

"oh yeah?" And with that Asuna stuck a purple glowing butter knife in his face using her fast sword skills.

"I get it, you and Tsumiko are the exception, Asuna."

"Right." Kirito sighed in relief.

"Then, party up with me, its been a while." Asuna declares

"Huh?!"

"Also, black and blue are my lucky colors this week."

"What? But what about your guild?" Kirito exclaimed

"I'll ditch them" ... says their Vice- Commander... "Plus, we have no leveling quotas, and no need to worry about the Escort. I'll ditch him, too."

"Fine..."

"Yes!"

We were about to leave Asuna's place, and Kirito and her were talking before we left. I had fallen asleep, so Kirito was carrying me on his back, so when we got home, we tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead and said goodnight.

 

* * *

October 18, 2024

Floor 74: Kamdet

* * *

 

 

We were currently waiting for Asuna to arrive, and when she did, she came bursting through the warp gate and fell on Kirito. I was a few inches aways from them, with my white hooded cape moving a bit from how much faster I was able to move, instead of Kirito. Suddenly, though, Kirito was slapped and thrown into a pillar, because he accidentally touched Asuna's breast when she fell on him.

"Oh... Ohayo, Asuna..." he tensed as she glared at him in embarrassment, but when the warp gate activated again, she ran to behind where Kirito was standing, a long ways from where I am., so I calmly walked towards the two love birds, and turns out, Kuradeel came from the Warp Gate.

"Asuna-sama, you shouldn't act like this. Let's go back to guild headquarters now."

"No way! And what were you doing outside my house so early in the morning anyway?!"

"Huh?!" Kirito looked back at Asuna.

"I thought this might happen, so for the past month, part of my mission has been to observe you in Selmburg."

...Pervert!... "Th-that wasn't in the guild orders!!"

"My mission is to guard you. That includes at your home."

"No it doesn't you idiot!"

"You should stop acting like Tsumiko..."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Like a brat. Now, lets return to headquarters." He took Asuna's arm and started dragging her, but luckily Kirito was in he way and stopped them.

"Sorry. I'll be borrowing your vice-commander today. I will personally take care of her security today, you don't need to worry."

"What makes you think a Beater like yourself, or herself, has the ability of taking care of her?"

"Well, we will probably do way better than what you have been doing." I said standing up and jumping off a pillar, I was sitting on when I was watching this.

"If you're that certain how about a duel to prove your words?"

"There wont be a need, for me at least." I started, "Since I already kicked your sad little behind last time you got this arrogant, isn't that right, Asuna?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes, you're right."

"Fine, Kirito. I challenge you to a duel. To see if you really can protect her." They dueled, and in the end, Kirito split Kuradeel sword, and he tried to strike again, Asuna and I got in the way and Blacked it. Gasps were heard from the audience, and Kuradeel begrudgingly left, but not without glaring at the four of us.

"Teleport: Grandzam." 

After that, Kirito told Asuna and me some deep things, and in the end, Asuna could have some time off and relax while Kirito did most of the work, and I got a full day off, as in I don't have to do anything. Yay....

So, right now, we are in the 74th boss's dungeon, the dungeon is the place before you get to the boss room, where you fight the boss and hopefully get to the next floor, but the dungeon in where you kill the boss's bodies, as I call them, and you kill all the monsters and mobs that try to kill and prevent you from getting to the boss room.

Asuna was currently fighting and Kirito commented and mumbled how it was nice partying once in a while with Asuna and how it felt a little more relaxing, because he knows we can defeat it without anything going wrong, and because he gets a little break... Asuna switched out and Kirito ran in and sooner or later killed the boss.

When we finally go to the boss room, Kirito exited out of his map, because he was mapping the way to the boss room, for when we go with a couple of guilds to defeat it and go on to Floor 75, Kirito and Asuna decided they wanted to check, so I pulled my white cloak hood over my face a bit, feeling nervous about this, and got out a teleportation crystal from my item storage, and the three of us slowly opened the doors to the boss room and also slowly walked in.

As we got in a bit more, as in we were 5 feet from the door, the room alit into blue and bright light as the torches in the rooms were magically lit and the Boss appeared and Kirito and Asuna screamed with terrified faces and fled the room, aling with the Silent, but super scared Tsumiko, who ran away faster than them.

 

* * *

**To Be Continued, in Chapter/Episode 9: The Blue Eyed Demon!**


	10. The Blue Eyed Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna made sandwiches for the trio and not long later, they run into Klein's guild. Also the liberation army from the first floor and they go to the boss room, only for Tsumiko and Kirito to finish the boss off all by themselves. Asuna and Kirito share a cute moment!

 

As we were now at this thick black pillar with multiple white lines on it, Kirito and Asuna were obviously panting and gaining breath from the lack of oxygen they had because of their full out sprinting. I was panting as well, but not as bad. Unlike them, I was used to this kind of running, Akashi may be nice to me, but when it came to training, he went full out on me like everyone else in the First String's Regulars.

By the time we had all calmed down, we were sitting and leaning on the huge black and white lined pillar. Asuna and Kirito were still panting a little though, but I was fully calmed down. "That looks like it's going to be a tough one, the boss." Asuna stated.

"Yeah. At first glance, it looks like it's only weapon in that huge sword, but I'm willing to bet it's got some special attacks up it's sleeve." Kirito put in.

"All we can do is gather people up from the front lines and keep switching." Asuna added

"Would be nice if we had about ten people with shields, right?" Kirito asked me, and I nodded in reply, "It would be better, it would give us a bit of a greater advantage on the defensive side, but it would only shorten our offensive side as well. We would need at least twenty more people to attack, then there are shield users."

"Shields, huh?" Asuna asked suspiciously and looked especially at Kirito. I nudged Kirito, and he took notice immediately. "What?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you? The both of you are." Asuna declared as she folded her arms under her legs and brought her knees closer to her chest. "What's gotten into you?" Kirito tried to play it off, but I saw how he tensed a bit. I hope Asuna didn't see that.

"I mean, its weird." Asuna looked at the swords on our backs, "The whole point of using a one-handed sword is to use a shield with it. But I haven't ever seen you two use one. Tsumiko, I could see wouldn't be at any advantage since her style would slow her down if she used a shield, the same goes for me, also she is way too short for an actually high level good barricade shield, but you, your a different story. I have also noticed you haven't used Liz's sword. the one she made for you. Very suspicious~...."

Kirito got nervous, while I held my nerves in and kept the Blank Emotionless Face on. "Well, I won't pry if you don't want to tell me. Especially if its on a personal note." Asuna said after a bout a good minute or two. Kirito sighed out of relief and I silently did in my hood. "I know it is kind of late, but how about some lunch?"

"Is... is it something that you made?!" Kirito exclaims. I have the urge to face palm right now... Of course she made it!

"Yep, gloves off first though, both of you." I took off my white gloves and put them back into my Item Storage for clothes, which left me in the Blue sleeve thingy I wear to hide a scar I have had since I was a little kid.

The scar runs from my wrist, to my elbow. I got it in the real world when I was about 6 years old. I was playing Basketball with Tetsuya one day, and we were at a park doing it, but when Tetsuya tried to shoot the ball, and failed to make it in.

I ran to get the ball, but ended up tripping and falling, cutting myself on a rusty piece of metal on the ground. I was taken to the Emergency room immediately for operation, and to make sure I didn't get tetanize, I was kept in the hospital for observation for about 2 weeks.

Anyways, Kirito gave me a weird look when I didn't take the sleeve off, but then when he realize I never really did take it off before during the duration of this game so far, he was about to ask, before Asuna gave us our sandwiches, to which he completely forgot about the whole sleeve subject.

"It's so good! But how did you make it taste so good?" Kirito asked as he ate the sandwich. I ate it too, with much hidden happiness.

Asuna then explained how she made it and how she even got such a cooking skill, but I was too focused on flashback land and memory lane. I remembered when I would cook for the Kiseki no Sedai and bring them lunch.

Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun would eat a lot, so I had to cook, a lot!! And Tetsuya wouldn't eat as much, so he was easy, especially since both him and I had the same preferable tastes and so. Akashi would eat a good portion, and was always grateful, so it was fine.

Momoi would always have flowers and stars floating around her when she ate my food, especially since she does not know how to cook... and I would end up making the team those honey soaked lemons for her and she would give it to them, but they all knew it was me. Midorima would act like a Tsundere, but still say it was good.

Kise would cry his crocodile tears and would be his dramatic self and say I should cook for a living, but then both Tetsuya and I would say something cold to him that would make him cry, and everyone would laugh.

Aomine would get a tick mark and slap the back of Kise's head and joke around with him when Kise wouldn't stop crying, and then they would go one on one, and Aomine would win. As always. Kise would look at his role model in Basketball in Awe. And then we would go back to class.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts as Klein and his guild came through the teleport gate to get to the route to the boss room. The three of us got up on our feet, and I switched my white gloves back on.

"Damn, what a day..." The six of the members of the guild, including Klein, said in unison, with a tired as hell face. Asuna covered my ears when they said damn, and Kirito said, "Try not to use that language when Tsumiko is here."

"Oh! Kirito! Tsumiko! What are you two doing here.... with a girl... hm?" Klein got this weird face and Kirito and I got sweat drops. Along with Asuna, too. "Asuna, this is Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan. Klein, this is Asuna from the Knights of the Blood Oath. Hey, say something... Are you lagging?" Kirito waved his hand in front of Klein's face.

Suddenly, Klein bowed and said, "N-Nice t-to meet you! I-I'm Klein. 24. Single. Looking for a girl-" Klein was cut off as Kirito punched him in the gut, and I snuck behind Klein and stabbed his knees from behind with the Sheath of my sword- the Winged Blade.

"LEADER!" His guild mates exclaimed, but surrounded Asuna and asked her so many things and treated her like the celebrity she is in Aincrad... heheh...

"W-well.. they aren't bad guys, really. Despite what their leader looks like-" Kirito said as he was keeping the guild away from Asuna's personal space but was cut off as Klein stepped on his foot and said, "Payback!"

I finally face palmed and shook my head in my hand. "Seems like the two of you are still as Anti-social, and rude as always." Klein commented, "You idiot... " Asuna started to giggle, which turned into a fit of laughter for her, and Klein took Kirito near him and started asking him stuff.

"Nice to meet you. We're just partying for a little while." Asuna said from behind them when she had calmed down.

"Eh?! Kirito! Explain!"

"Hey wait!"

I cut them off as I punched Klein and nudged Kirito and told him someone is coming. We started to unsheathe our swords, but it turned out to be the Liberation Army of Aincrad Guild...

Long title for a guild that runs Floor One and stopped going to Boss battles on the 25th floor, when they lost huge numbers of people. I haven't seen them for a while...

 

**~ POV Change: 3rd~**

 

In the end, Kirito gave them the map, and told the leader of the party to not go into the boss room, because it wasn't safe, especially since his men were flat out exhausted. He paid no mind to the warning and they went to the boss room. Klein and his guild decide with both Asuna and Kirito to go and make sure they are alright, and Tsumiko goes with them.

As they fight the monsters, before getting to the boss, they hear a scream, they finish killing the last monster and run towards the scream and see the Party of the Liberation Army in the boss room. Getting Slaughtered. "Idiots!" Asuna shouts!

We just stand there, not able to do anything. But when the leader of the Party gets through into the entrance and dies, he has tears in his eyes and asks "how?" before vanishing into glass like shards of game pixels. Asuna unable to just watch runs in and hits the boss. Kirito and Tsumiko go what the hell? and run in after her. Not really on the what the hell part.

Not wanting to see more people die, Kirito is forced to use his unique Dual Blades skill to slay the boss and Tsumiko is also forced to use another secret unique skill as well. Tsumiko's skill is called Phantom Blades.

All Tsumiko does is use her speed skill, that is already maxed to the fullest in her skill chart, uses her special unique misdirection skill, that she has had since she became level 73, and uses her Skill to disappear and reappear to lose sight of the Boss and hurts it.

Both Kirito and Tsumiko use their impressive skills to defeat the boss. And the two of them also end up dying at the end by killing the boss together...

 

**~ POV Change: Tsumiko's POV~**

 

Kirito and I are forced to use that skill... aren't we?! Darn it! Kirito and I jump back and switch with Asuna and Klein as Kirito thinks it over fast. "We're going to have to use our Unique skills aren't we?" I ask him with the same Monotone voice I always usually have. "Yes, can you suffice?"

"I will try, but not knowing how long I could use the Misdirection and how long the overpowering speed will run out is Dangerous, Kirito. And your skill, we haven't even practiced these skills at all, do we even know they will be enough? You said it yourself, we would need a lot more people then both you and me to finish this boss off to get to Floor 75!"

"I know what I said! Please, we need to try!" I suddenly got an image of Sachi... I groaned and said a small "fine" and un sheathed Winged Blade. I clicked on it and unlocked the Misdirection skill from my status so I wont have to hide it anymore on my skill chart, and we charged and switched back with Asuna and Klein who jumped back to give the two of us space.

Kirito twirled and slashed at the monster multiple times and I would use my misdirection skill to sneak up on the boss and slash my sword at an incredible speed, you couldn't even see my own arm! That skill is putting Asuna's lightning flash skill to shame!! Just kidding, just kidding. I wouldn't say something like that.

The Boss game us a pretty good amount of beatings that when we finally killed the boss together, our HP was in the red zone, and we both fell and blacked out. While I was blacked out, Kirito woke up after 3 minutes. I was still out. Asuna fed me the health potion as Kirito drank one himself and used a health crystal for both me and him.

 

**~3rd~**

 

"What was that just now?!" Klein exclaimed

"Do I really have to tell you?" Kirito asked as He held Tsumiko's restored health, but still blacked out body in his arms, as Asuna was Hugging him and crying on him. "Of course! I haven't seen anything like that!" Klein replied as cheerful as ever.

"Its an extra Skill. Dual Blades." Kirito looked to the side and down at Tsumiko's sleeping face. "Well, what about her! I haven't seen her disappear during a boss fight before and reappear to strike with a stunningly fast and accurate attack!" Klein exclaimed.

"Her unique skill was discovered when we hit Level 73. She just found it in her Skills, but it also had a button so she could hide it and not be able to use it unless she switched the skill on. The skill is called Misdirection."

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Some of the guild members in Klein's guild exclaimed.

"Are you going to activate the next portal?" Klein asked after Kirito and Klein exchanged a few words about the skill and how people would of reacted if he showed it earlier.

"No, you can do it. I'm exhausted, and Tsumiko is still out cold."

"Okay. Get back Safely." Klein turned around and was going to walk away but, "Umm... Kirito?"

"Hm?"

"When you jumped in to help the Army guys... "

"What about it?" Kirito asked. Tsumiko started to show signs of waking up, when she was awake, fully, she sat up to listen to Klein as well.

"How should I put it? I was happy. For the both of you." Klein was not wiping his tears, his back still facing us.

"Anyway, see you two around." And with that Klein was gone into the portal.

"Hey, Asuna..."

"I was so scared." Asuna hugged him tighter. While Tsumiko awkwardly stood to the side, near the stares to the Teleport gate.

"What would I do if you died?"

"What are you talking about? You are the one who jumped in first." Kirito pointed out to her.

"I'm going to take a break from the guild..."

"Take a break for what?" Both Kirito and Tsumiko asked

"Did you two forget already? I said I'd party with you."

"All right"  


* * *

**October 19, 2024**   
**Floor 50: Algade**   
**Agil's Shop**

* * *

 

"The blue demon that killed an entire army squad, was taken down by one guy's Dual Bladed fifty slash combo named Kirito and Tsumiko's Misdirection Overflowing - Shadow Phantom Skill! You two made the news!" Agil exclaimed

"That's way too exaggerated." Kirito said and I nodded.

"And we've been chased all morning by swordsmen and info brokers as a result." I added.

"I don't want to hear it from both of you, I had to make a run for too." Liz put in, "You said it was our little secret, and then you blew Tsumiko's and your cover!" Liz smirked.

"She has a point." I said with a nod and playfully punched Kirito in the shoulder. I still punched him hard though...

"Ow..." Suddenly, Asuna came running and panting in.

"Kirito-kun. Tsumiko-chan! We have a big problem!


	11. Crimson Killing Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the battle, Kirito's and Tsumiko's unique skill become the talk of Aincrad, which attracts the attention of Heathcliff, the Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath... What is the problem with Asuna and the two Beaters?....

  

**Floor: 55: Grandzam**

**Tsumiko's P.O.V.**

**October 19, 2024**

 

We are at the Knights of the Blood Oath's Guild headquarters, and before we got to business as to why we were in trouble, mostly Asuna, Heathcliff introduced himself, well, more like Kirito said he had met him, but not personally, and than said his title in the game, "Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath; Heathcliff."

Heathcliff then challenges Kirito and I to a duel (Two separate duels) . If Kirito wins, Asuna is allowed to leave the guild and join his side, but if he loses, Kirito must join the Knights of the Blood Oath. Kirito agrees to the terms and accepts Heathcliff's challenge, after a pause and looking at Asuna and I for acceptance.

I simply stared at him. He knows I won't want to do it, but if he does it I will. Asuna didn't even notice as she stares at me intently, and with a worried gaze as well. However...

Heathcliff says to me, since I go after Kirito the circumstances are quite obvious. If Kirito loses, and so do I, both of us will have to join the guild. If I win, then I won't have to join the Guild, and so wont Kirito, and Asuna will get her leave of absence for a while.....

After long moments of thought, I look at both Kirito and Asuna. Asuna shakes her head, but Kirito gives me a pleading look..... = _ =....... Really?! Are you kidding me?! Why of all times, do the two of them have to not agree on something..... without even knowing it, too.....

I sighed, and closed my eyes while I did. ALL attention was on me, and I didn't like it. I sighed once more, open my eyes and snapped my head up towards Heathcliff. Determination and confidence written in my eyes very boldly.

I opened my mouth to speak, "I accept your challenge for a duel." Was all I said before storming out of the Meeting Room for the Guild's Headquarters.

  
The next day, Kirito and I got ready for the duel, and teleported to the duel arena. While we sat there waiting, Asuna yelled at us about how we shouldn't have accepted and how dangerous and powerful Heathcliff was. I already knew this and wasn't in a good mood. I had another nightmare, again. About the real world. So I blocked all the noise into my own thoughts, so I could think.

I could feel something was wrong. The same as it had always been the first times. I had this pit in my stomach, and I felt as if something bad was going to happen. The duel, which is a battle of two players, between Kirito and me against Heathcliff, is held at an arena where a large crowd is gathered.

I listen in again when Kirito and Asuna talk about being careful about fighting Heathcliff, as he has also a unique skill called Divine Blade, which grants him maximum strength and defense.

Finally, it is time for Kirito to duel with Heathcliff. I stop him before he goes out and whispers in his ear, "Careful. We haven't focused on the way he fights. It will be hard to predict his moves, but if you lose, it will help that you fought first."

He looks at me and nods. Determination was the only thing in his eyes, no nervousness, nothing. I was a little more relieved.

**~Time skip~**

Just as Kirito is about to deal the winning strike, Heathcliff mysteriously manages to dodge it and defeats Kirito. Kirito falls to the ground and sits up, astonished. He looks at me. He was worried. He probably wondered how I would do.

Then again, I was now 2 levels higher than he was, but I don't think numbered stats matter right now. It's about skill and the system. Nothing else. When it is my turn, I fight and the duel takes longer then Kirito's....

I was able to predict some of his moves, and we are both in the low green in our HP.

Kirito and Asuna are held awed and impressed, along with anyone else, since she is a "child." After a while of not even using my special misdirection skill, since I didn't from the beginning, I use it and gain an upper hand.

I disappear and suddenly appear behind Heathcliff, and he actually looked shocked. But, before I could strike, he manages to dodge the attack. I run away from him and its like I am teasing him by running, and want him to chase after me. He does, but when I run up the wall, flip, and go behing him, he turns around, too fast for any player in this game, and strikes me....

Heathcliff wins, but leaves me with suspicion.

What was that just now? It was the same when Kirito was dueling Heathcliff, before Kirito could strike and win, he did the same thing. My eyes narrow as I stare at the calm retreating figure of Heathcliff. What did he just do?

 

 **October 22, 2024**  
**Floor 50: Algade: Agil's Shop (Where Kirito and Tsumiko are staying currently)**  
**Tsumiko's POV:**

  
We are currently wearing clothes that look like ours, but with the colors of the Knights of the Blood Oath.... I am wearing my white cape and my outfit is pretty much the same, only the blue is red....

"Didn't I request something that wasn't so flashy?" Kirito asked. I didn't mind my own outfit, I just don't like the idea of being in another guild..... I am in a guild again..... I was sitting on the edge of the bed, dangling my legs and kicking them out in a frustrated way.

"It's one of the far less flashy ones. Oh! Tsumiko-chan! That looks so cute on you!" Asuna gushed after she answered Kirito. It kind of reminded me of Momoi-chan just now, because of the way Asuna just gushed over me...

I pulled my hood up even more and crossed my arms over my chest. "What's wrong?" Asuna asked after Kirito collapsed on the bed and I moved him so his head was on my lap. I played with his black locks of hair and looked down more. Shadowing my face.

"...nothing..." was Kirito's only answer and Asuna didn't seem too satisfied with that answer.

"Hey, Kirito-kun, Tsumiko-chan.... I have something I want to ask you." Asuna started. I knew where this was going. I suddenly dropped Kirito's Head out of my lap, and turned the other way, "...Ow...that kind of hurt..."

I only rolled my eyes and said softly, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Sure it did..."

"Why do the two of you avoid guilds...?" Asuna asked. Kirito then explained how we were once in a small guild called the Moonlit Black Cats, and how we tricked them, and that they all died.... and about Sachi....

After Kirito confides in her about what happened to our old guild, Asuna comforts Kirito and says that she will protect him and me. She also tires to comfort me and say how the same wont happen to her. She reaches out to pat my head, but I abruptly get up, storm out of the door, and slam it shut. Storming away from the room. I think one single thing...

Sachi would always pat my head...

**3rd POV:**

Asuna, who is surprised at Tsumiko's cold act, asks Kirito why Tsumiko changed all of a sudden, and Kirito explains Tsumiko isn't very good with doing something she doesn't want to; losing, and having to deal with sad things on the same day.

"... I am really sorry about her, Asuna. I really don't know what happened with her. But at the same time, I kinda do... Tsumiko-chan is emotionally fragile when it comes to this topic. It's okay that you talked about this. We all need to get over it, but... lets just give her some more time.... okay?" Kirito asks after he explained Tsumiko's position to Asuna.

"Sure..." Asuna says sadly with a small nod.

. . . .

Kirito goes after Tsumiko with Asuna behind him, and they find her in her new room and she is silently crying on her bed, clutching her pillow, wearing her new guild uniform. "Oh, Tsumi-chan..." Asuna whispers sadly, walking up to the shaking girl with Kirito at her side.

They comfort her and when she is all better, she explains to Asuna that Sachi would pat her head...

  
Kirito and Tsumiko are later forced into a Guild "evaluation" and they have to give their crystals to the leader of this small evaluation party, Godfrey. Turns out Kuradeel is here, too....

"Oh great... this guy is going to be with us.." Tsumiko mutters darkly under her breath. "Just the thing I wanted..."

  
Later on, they stop for a break, Kirito and Tsumiko notice too late that the water they and Godfrey drank causes a paralyzing effect. Kuradeel reveals that he is a member of the Laughing Coffin and he intends to kill both Godfree and Kirito, and he will kill Tsumiko, even though she wasn't really intended in his plan...

"Wow, I sure feel the love, Kura-deel-san..." Tsumiko sassily said back.

"Shut up!" Kuradeel exclaims, slapping the girl hard, causing her to fall to the floor.

However, the two is saved by the arrival of Asuna, who has tracked them on her map. Kirito ends up killing Kuradeel as he tried to kill Tsumiko and Asuna when hey were thrown off-guard when he lied he didn't want to die. Kirito and Asuna kiss, while Tsumiko turns away, and holds her hands to her eyes...

Then they go back to Asuna's place, and after dinner, Tsumiko is put to bed and....... you know what happens...

 

**Tsumiko's Point of View**

  
I wake up in a spare room of Asuna's house. I get up and see I had already changed into my white pajamas. I get out of bed and walk down the hall to Asuna's Room and open the door a bit, to see Asuna sitting up in bed, and Kirito sitting beside her on the edge of the bed .

They are talking, but all I hear is Kirito stuttering, "L-" Kirito sighs, before he turns to fully face Asuna with a serious look on his face. "Let's get married."

Asuna tears up, but smiles and says, "Okay"

I smile, and lightly and softly close the door. I walk back to my room and think, I knew they would get together. I smile as I go to sleep, and have a for once, peaceful sleep. With no nightmares.


	12. Previously

 

** **

**Previously on I'm Not Just a Gamer!**

Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsumi, and I am the younger twin sister of the Phantom Sixth Man, Kuroko Tetsuya. I love Video Games and Hacking, and am super smart. I am great friends with the Basketball Club's First String Members, especially the Regulars. Except Haizaki Shogo.

When I was 14, 2 years ago, I was trapped in Sword Art Online. Or SAO for short. SAO is a MMORPG, but not any RPG(Role Play Game) It is a VR (Virtual Reality) MMORPG. I met Kirito on the first day, and recognized him as a fellow Beta Tester for this game.

I am as well, a beta tester for Sword Art Online. Sadly, we were trapped by Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO, and if we die in this game, we day for real, as in, we have no chance of living any longer. We die. We abandoned a new friend named, Klein.

A Month Later, Kirito and I meet up with Asuna and Agil, and after the first boss fight, we are named as the notorious Beaters. (Beta Tester+Cheater). We only did it to protect the other beta testers out there from the prejudice other players.

Later on, we meet the Moonlit Black Cats, we join their guild, after my hesitation. Kirito finds a crush named Sachi. She was sweet, and shouldn't of had to been trapped in SAO. But sadly, they all die. Most of the members were trapped in a dungeon you couldn't teleport out of, and only Kirito survived, while I was out venting in Floor 34, or so.

We then tell the leader of the guild, and he commits suicide, to our horror, and I swore I would never join a guild ever again. During one point, we go to Nicholas the Renegade to get the rumored item that can resurrect any player, on Christmas. Klein and his guild follow us, and so does another guild that is actually greedy and would do anything for rare objects.

Kirito goes to defeat Nicholas the Renegade, where as I go to help Klein, but by the time I get there, the battle that had commenced was over. Gee. Thanks, Klein. Later, we all find out the item can only resurrect someone after 10 seconds after their death.

It had been months for us, since Sachi died. We simply gave the item to Klein, and left- after Klein's heartfelt and teary-eyes request for us to keep living. Later that night, we get a message from Sachi, and we try to move on from our depression. Well, Kirito does, I just hide it deep within me.

Sometime later, we meet Silica, who is a beasts tamer, but looks like a 12 year old girl, and acts like a 7 year old. She was cute, and even she thought I was a child. Then again, everyone here thinks I am a child. She later finds out about who we really are, and we revive her dead pet with a flower. Nice, right?

After awhile, we go to a boss meeting, and Asuna is the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Kirito and Asuna don't really get along, but they always stop fighting for me, when I make them stop by doing something "cute" or "childish." Kirito gets to know Asuna a lot more, while they solve a case about a person who died in a safe zoned town, but in the end, it was a big sham.

A while later, we meet Lizbeth, or Liz, at her blacksmith shop, when Kirito breaks her "Masterpiece" with his sword, and we go on an adventure to look for a crystal a dragon makes, and end up falling into it's nest, and it turns out, the crystal is actually the dragon's poop.

When we get out of there, and back to the Blacksmith shop of Liz's, Asuna bursts in before Liz could confess her feelings towards Kirito and Liz runs out. Kirito then leaves me in Asuna's care as he goes to look for Liz, and when they come back, I find out that Liz is now our official Blacksmith.

Another time after that, Asuna finds us in Agil's shop after Kirito catches an S Class item, and we all decide that Asuna and Kirito and I are going to eat at Asuna's place! The S-Class meal was great! It is something I will never forget!

Later in the evening, Asuna and Kirito decide all of us are going to be in a party again, and the next day, after her escort is humiliated by Kirito and I, and also Asuna, he leaves, being beaten in a duel by Kirito.

We go into the boss room, just to check it out, and run out because of the scary boss it was, it freaked us out. We eat lunch, and they talk about the strategies and Asuna comes onto us about our secrets of our battle strategies, and then Klein and his guild come onto the scene, and we are also met with the Aincrad Liberation Army, and they go to the boss room.

Kirito and I decide we have to use our special skills, and people make a big deal about it. After that, we are confronted by Heathcliff, the leader and commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, and we loose to him in a duel. Although, Kirito and I are left suspicious about the duel, because something was fishy about Heathcliff and the way he won.

We become part of the guild, and Kirito and I are later forced into a Guild "evaluation" and we have to give their crystals to the leader of this small evaluation party, Godfrey. Turns out Kuradeel is here, too.... Yay...

Later on, they stop for a break, Kirito and I noticed too late that the water we drank causes a paralyzing effect. Kuradeel reveals that he is a member of the Laughing Coffin and he intends to kill both Godfree and Kirito, and he will kill me, even though I wasn't really intended in his plan...

However, the Kirito and I were saved by the arrival of Asuna, who has tracked them on her map. Kirito ends up killing Kuradeel as he tried to kill me and Asuna when they were thrown off-guard when he lied he didn't want to die. Kirito and Asuna kiss, while I turn away, holding my hands to my eyes...

Then we all go back to Asuna's place, and after dinner, I am put to bed and....... you know what happens next... In the end of the night, Asuna and Kirito decide to get married! Yay!

 


	13. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiko makes an encounter with a pair of boys who become unlikely friends who know about the real world her! Tsumiko is going through the aftermath of Asuna and Kirito getting married in the game.

 

 

Asuna and Kirito got married. They are a couple. They are in Love. They bought a house together. They will do everything together. So how about me? Me?

Well, they are treating me like who they think I am, still. A Child. They pretty much "Adopted" me. They are a couple, and I am with them. I think Asuna and Kirito are perfect together, but what does that make me? Am I like a daughter to them?

Do I dislike getting treated like a kid now? Should I tell them my age? No, I'll wait...  
  
(Leaves off from when she saw Kirito propose to Asuna, and she went back to her room to go to sleep)

All these thoughts were going through my head as I was trying to get back to sleep. When I finally did, I didn't get much sleep, because when I was asleep, I had dreams about my old life from Teiko, about all the hardships, laughs, smiles, victories, fin times I had with them. Were they just a waist?

WHEN AM I GETTING OUT OF THE DAMN GAME?!

There. I snapped. Though, I would never verbally say it, especially like this, I would think it and scream it in my head. On the outside, I would have my blank and emotionless façade on, with the exception of certain small emotions flickering and vanishing from my face.

On the Inside, you ask? On the inside, I would be a wild fire of emotions.

When it is morning, I get up at the break of dawn, put my armor and clothes on, write I note and leave it for the sleeping engaged couple, and go to a forest or dungeon, or something, to get my mind off of things. I had a tear stained face when I woke up, because of the memories I had dreamt about last night.

As I was fighting with monster spawns, and leveling up and earning certain EXP for certain things, and actually gaining items, I ran into someone. It was a boy. He looked about 16 by now, and he had black hair and striking yellow eyes. ([Link](http://wallpapersinhq.press/images/big/angel_boy-1404179.jpg))

He had on weird looking Black clothes on and had two small swords, that looked just like REALLY big daggers to me.([Link](http://norstar1.webs.com/15-EM0079b.jpg)) He was fighting a monster, and I was going to help him, but another person stepped in. He had White hair and yellow eyes. ([Link](http://s256.photobucket.com/user/carlos1445/media/Themes%20and%20others/riku.jpg.html)) And he had a katana with a chain on the end, dangling. ([Link](http://www.toledosword.com/im/SZ926777TS.jpg))

He didn't use two hands though, and he would twirl his sword around his hand and do cool looking tricks, as if it was just a video game, he was reckless, more than Kirito, even! Well, actually this place really just is a video game...

The whole time, the black haired boy had a serious face on, while the latter had a smirk and would occasionally pull some actually funny jokes and puns while fighting with the Black haired boy.

When they looked like they were getting tired, I jumped in and it looked like I was going to get hit, so they both shouted out, "Hey! Watch out!"

But instead, I ducked fast and used my misdirection and disappeared and went behind the beast and slashed it from behind, flipped over the beast, to the front, and made the final kill with a slashing combo. As it disappeared and exploded into crystal shards, I landed perfectly on the ground, my head down, and my eyes closed.

When it did, I opened my eyes and took off my hood to see both boys shocked. The Black haired boy was trying to conceal it and he only looked mildly shocked, but in his eyes, they was pure shock in them, and the white haired boy wasn't even trying to conceal it. His mouth was agape, and his eyes wide, with a tint of amazement in them.

After a while of just staring awkwardly at each other, I clear my throat silently and say, "Ano.... My name is Tsumiko.... Nice to meet you two?"

"Oh! That's right! So sorry I am Tatsuki!" The white haired boy exclaims excitedly and cheerfully. He walks over to the other boy, and they were both about the same height, and they pretty much looked a lot alike, and would have looked the exact same, if it weren't for their hair colors. "And this is my twin brother Ren!"

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Ren calmly said.

He showed a kind smile, and then hit Tatsuki upside the head and scolded him about being more serious, and then they started to argue about the way the two fought, and then about all kinds of little things. It made me sweatdrop...

I wondered if I should just leave them, or not.... Hmm.... what would- no Kirito would just act his cold and anti-social and awkward self if he was in my position, and Asuna would.... be scary...? I don't know... She just might be somewhat kind, with an underlining tone....

Just thinking of how they would react if I brought these two into Asuna's place made me visibly shudder, and then I thought of that one place where Kirito and I used to live in. It wasn't too far from this floor, but it wasn't on this floor either.... hmmm.... I guess I will see if these two have a place to sta-

"Hey, um... are you lost or something?" Tatsuki asked as he pulled me away from my rambling thoughts.

I shook my head after I heaved a small sigh and said, "No. I went here for leveling up and clearing my mind, but... are you two lost?"

Tatsuki seemed to go shy and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, and chuckled nervously. On the other hand, Ren stayed perfectly calm, but with a bit of aggravation tinting his voice and body language.

He heaved a long and deep sigh and answered for his twin brother, "Both. At first our intentions were as the same to yours. We wanted to level up early, before everything was wiped out. Later on though, someone decided to go off trail, and we ended up getting lost." Ren shot daggers to Tatsuki when he mentioned someone went off trail.

I stifled a giggle and responded, "Well, I have a place of my own, on a different floor, and also there are lots of inns here, and on almost every floor, which would accommodate you two more?"

"An Inn would be nice, do you know the area enough to help us find a way to an affordable and pleasant place for the night, if not a while?" Ren asked as he seemed to be the more on-task and mature twin.

I nodded and motioned them to follow me. As we walked out of the forest on Floor 57. As we walked, it was silent for a couple moments until Tatsuki felt uncomfortable and started to laugh.

He started, breaking the ice, "So, how come a little girl knows more than us?" He meant it as a joke, and I laughed a bit, when Ren scolded him saying it was rude.

"It's fine. And I know the floors well, is because I always wonder around and make maps of everything. It is so if I do get lost, I know how to get back. I could also message my friends, since I don't usually wonder far away from them like I did this morning. So..." I trailed off....

"You kind of look familiar, have we met you before?" Ren asked as we got to the border of the forest. I thought for a bit, they did seem a bit familiar...

"Are the two of you on the front lines?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Tatsuki brightened up and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! We are on the Lead group!" Tatsuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"What guild are you two in? I don't recognize that Guild Mark Symbol."

"We are in a guild called The Raven Sword... Weird name huh?" Tastuki laughed.

I did a bit, but asked another question, "Well then, have you heard of the Blue Knight?"

"Yeah! I hear she is the only player in the game who has a special Misdirection or Ghost-like skill in the whole game!" Tatsuki exclaimed as Ren gave me a suspicious look.

"Well, That's who I am." I admitted, as we got to a certain Inn. They had nice food, and it was very affordable.

"Really Cool! Oh! We're here..." Tatsuki exclaimed excitedly, but then continued his last sentence sadly.

Ren suddenly hit Tatsuki with his hand. He hit him upside the head, and Tatsuki held his head and turned around to exclaim and ask why he would do that.

Ren cleared his throat before saying, with a slight blush on his face, "If you wanted to talk more with Tsumiko, we could just ask her to enter her information so she could join our friends list, in our menu, so we could talk and set up times to talk, if she would like, that is, but if she doesn't and does, it doesn't matter to me!"

I smiled at the familiar Tsundere attitude, a lot like Midorima-kun. "Sure. I wouldn't mind seeing the two of you again."

"Yay!" Tatsuki cheered.

We traded information, and then we parted ways, I turned my back to them, and was going to walk away, when I heard Tatsuki shout my name, well username in the game, running over to me, wanting me to wait. I stopped, and looked over my shoulder, back at his taller form.

Tatsuki had sprinted over here, and I was a long ways away from the inn by now. His hands on his knees, he was panting, "Man... you... are so fast!" His bright and cheerful exclamation, reminded me a little bit of Kise-kun...

"What did you need?" I asked

"Well, you looked kinda familiar, if its okay to ask," he paused, looking left and right, leaned in closer to my ear, and whispered, "Are you from Teiko Middle?"

My eyes widened a fraction, and nodded, hesitantly, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. How would he know? Unless.... I gasped, "You-You're-!"

I was cut off by him nodding, and we both made it into the Inn, and we went to their rooms, and Ren explained, "We went to school at Teiko, we should be 16 by now, but you... You look like a child, yet...."

I coughed a bit into my hand and confessed, for the first time in the game, "I am about 16 by now, too. I just looked like a child, and so everyone thought of me as one, and no one really asked me if I was a kid or not, so I never told anyone. It also doesn't help you don't age in this game, either."

I felt better. It felt good to actually confess that to someone. "So, I am guessing, that you two were in my class?"

"Yes, we were. You were very smart, your brother, was....-" Ren was cut off when he thought for a word, but

Tatsuki exclaimed as he was going to say a word, "Average! He was pretty average in everything, but his passes in Basketball!" Ren hit him upside the head again and scolded him about being rude, again.

I giggled a bit. We talked for a while, more about old times in the real world, but then changed to what has happened in this world. I felt as if I could trust them. More than Kirito and Asuna, combined, but... it was weird.... the air I got off from them, it felt familiar... but I don't remember.

When it got late, and Kirito and Asuna started to message me, I went back to Asuna's house, and got scolded for being out so late without telling them, but I simply smiled, and rolled my eyes, then went to my room.

My new friends, were pretty cool. I wonder what that familiar feeling they gave off was...?


	14. Abrupt Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Yui's "death."

 

The sound of shoes against a polished wooden floor and balls dribbling and bouncing on the ground could be heard. Our breaths were running out, yet we couldn't stop for a breather. It was too risky.

My misdirection was running out, and people could notice me. People gasped and pointed, paying more attention to me. This is bad. I had to stop. I need to stop! But I can't.

I am not allowed to until I am subbed out. And his orders were absolute: I was not allowed to be subbed out until I ran all out of my tricks and misdirection.

I hated this feeling. I felt weak. My knees and legs felt weak. They ached and seared with a numbing, but still aching pain all around them. My hands hurt. They were bruised. They were reddening. Did anyone care?

Yes, but they were too scared to intervene and help me. My thirst for the clear refreshing liquid called water, was getting stronger. I needed some rest! I needed a break! I need water! I need all these things, but I can't have them, I don't want to be so weak in front of them, when they have to go through his hell trainings everyday.

My head is starting to hurt. It's aching! It hurts, so please, make me stop! Now my head feels fuzzy, well at least it doesn't hurt anymore. I feel dizzy, I feel nauseous, I don't feel too good about what I am feeling.

My eyelids are becoming heavy. I feel my numb legs grow weaker and more numb. I can't feel my arms. Oops! Sorry, I missed that pass!

I bow apologetically, but my ears are accidentally drowning out everything. I can't hear clearly anymore, everything feels, looks, and sounds fuzzy. I try to walk towards the blurry figures and their half-blocked conversation.

They look like they're fighting over something. They suddenly look at me, all of them, and I feel lighter now, I feel the wind blowing through me. But there isn't air conditioning on right now...

...What...?

I finally feel something hard hit me. I am on my back now, no. Wait... I hit the floor. So... I fell...? I see their blurry figures rush to my side, but I only see Red, Pink, Yellow, Light blue, Green, Blue, and Purple, before everything goes dark.

Black. Pitch black. I am now in the dark. It feels like minutes fly before I see light slowly coming into my own view. I hear faint voices in the background, panicked, worried, scared, angry, and now I see a silhouette of teens about 14 or so, wish rainbow colored hair and eyes.

The panicking is coming from the blonde boy and the peachy-pink haired girl. They must be really worried. The anger is coming from the blue haired boy, who is super tall, and is holding the perfectly calm-looking boy by the collar.

The red-haired boy may seem calm, but for some reason, I could see the worrisome and panicked thoughts run through his eyes. His heterochromatic eyes. They boy has one red and one golden eye.

Then, there are three worried looked boys. One is super tall, and is eating and has purple hair and eyes. He looks like a giant or something!

The next one is tall, but not as tall as purple giant. He has green hair and eyes, glasses, and has bandage-taped fingers on his left hand. Must be left-handed. He is also holding two teddy-bears. One looks like a small ordinary one, but the other is a get-better/well one you would get from a hospital.

The last person is glancing at the blue haired guy with a worried look, but only in his eyes, on his facial features, he wears a blank façade. For some reason, he looks familiar...

He is closest to me, and is holding my hand, he squeezes it tightly every now and then, but not tight enough to hurt me....

Suddenly, all the fighting and panicking are shunned out from my ears as I hear the light blue haired, blank faced boy say to me with a quiet, yet worried voice.

"Please.... Please wake up soon... Tetsumi-chan....."

... ... ... ... ... ...

I gasp and sit strait up, banging my head into something hard.... both me and the object groan in pain and clutch our foreheads- wait.

This isn't an object, its a person... I looked towards the boy in front of me, and I sigh in relief, I had somehow held in a breath without me even knowing it. The person in front of me, was only Kirito.

Kirito was still clutching at his forehead, but I had simply stared at him confused when he looked back up at me. He instantly regained his composure, and coughed into his fist, before saying, "Uh... are you okay?"

I simply nod responding, "Yes, my head feels fine." I went back to my deadpan for now, as I didn't want to open up about my dream to the boy.

"That wasn't what I was asking about, Tsumiko." I gave him a weird look when he called me Tsumiko, it's Tetsumi.... wait... suddenly I gasp slightly/softly when the realization hits me and I remember we are in SAO.... damn it....!

"You know, you were having a bad dream, are you okay?" Asuna asks, suddenly appearing in my room, she was holding my hand, and I quickly, and maybe rudely, rip my hand away from her and retreat away from them. Asuna gives me a sad look, but Kirito sighs...

"I think she's going through a faze, too.... Just like Yui... geez.... OUCH!" he mutters under his breath, but exclaims when Asuna punches him when she notices my face. I looked as if I was going to cry soon. And I probably was...

I had just had another nightmare/dream about reality. Unlike Asuna, who was just in a small daze when she dreamed about the real world, I always end up being scared or sad. She probably didn't have anything too sad to think about and probably had problems with the people in her life, but me... it was a different story. I wanted to get out of here! I wanted to be with my friends again!!

"Oh.... Tsumiko.... I didn't mean what I sai-" Too late, Kirito.

I started to cry. Tears welled and slipped out of my eyes. They slid down my cheeks and onto the back of my hands, which were clutching the ends my white nightgown. I bent my head down, and tried to hide it, but they instantly noticed. My whole body was shaking, and Asuna immediately hugged me and Kirito did as well.

I cried silently, but pushed them away when I felt the contact of skin and their arms wrapping around me. No! Only my brother can hug me! I scurried and scooted back on the bed, until my back was up against the wall, and wrapped my arms around my pulled up legs. They gave me confused, and slightly hurt looks, but I dismissed them.

"Please... Leave me alone." I hiccupped, and cried harder into my own arms. I hugged the pillow next to me and clutched at its fabric as I squeezed the living hell out of the pillow. My body shook even harder, as I tried to stifle and make my sobs as silent as possible.

They didn't want to, I knew they didn't. And they did not leave, just as I thought. So I got up. I wiped my eyes and summoned my menu. I quickly changed into my armor, grabbing my sword in it's sheath as it appeared right in from of me.

And then, and then I made a mad dash out of the cabin house on the 22nd floor.

Their shouts resonating in my ears, but I drowned out their voices. I ran all the way to the teleport gate, and quickly teleported. I whispered softly so the two approaching wouldn't hear where I was going, and when I teleported to the desired floor, I immediately activated my misdirection skill.

I had learned that when I activated my misdirection skill, my location and icon to where I am on a map vanishes, including friend list maps.

It was about 11 at night, and it was close to midnight. Only an hour away.

I slowly walked around the nearly empty floor. It was floor 41, and surprisingly, it pretty quiet and empty. This was the floor that I had met the two twins on. Tatsuki and Ren. On my friend's map, it showed them still in the Inn I had put them in 2 weeks ago, so I should be fine.

I slowly walked towards the beach area. This floor had an ocean-like river, but at the end of he map, it's like a water fall, but you die if you go that far, so the residents here built a wall with poles in it to help block you from falling down, and dying, but to still keep the water flow.

When I got to the beach area, I summoned my menu, and took off and put back my shoes and legging-like socks back into the inventory for clothes, in the items section. I walked closer to the shore, where the waves glided up onto the sand, from the waves hitting the shore. I just stood there, clutching the fabric of my cape at my sides, as I took off the hood, and stared into the dark, night sky.

 

At some point, I sensed a presence behind me and silently I wondered who it was. When I noticed they didn't leave me alone, I turn around. Standing behind me is Ren and Tatsuki. Ten looked a bit confused and worried,

and Tatsuki, looked tired. But still aware of his surroundings. I run to them suddenly and glomp them into a light hug and cry on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"W-woah! Hey, Tsu-chan, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asks as Ren simply hugs me back, but nods wanting to know as well, as he agrees.

So I explain how Asuna and Kirito bought a house together, and we were living in it, until Yui comes along and becomes attached to us, and then she dies. I tell them everything. I was the only one who didn't cry. I only stood there frozen, while Kirito tried getting her back, and Asuna sobbed into her own hands as she was on the floor.

I then told them of the nightmares that have been haunting me since day one, and of every little problem I had every locked up inside here, and they listened, not caring if it was stupid or something that is completely unrelated to what they wanted to know.

"So that's what's bothering you? You needed to let the weight off your shoulders?" Ren asked politely, and nicely, as he gave me a small smile. I nod, hugging Tatsuki tighter.

We were currently in their Inn, and they had convinced me to take off my armor and change into comfortable clothes. Of course I changed in the bathroom, and I ended up wearing a baggy white T-shirt and a navy-blue skirt. Along with a knitted looking navy-blue cardigan sweater. (White T-shirt, Navy-blue skirt, and the sweater.) I had also put on my white stockings, because I felt best wearing those with this outfit...

"Okay, well, for the Yui problem, you should tell Kirito and Asuna about this, but everything else, I don't know what to tell you, did you just want to tell someone this?" Ren asks me as I sit in Tatsuki's lap, and I miss his pink blush. I nod, and Ren sighs at Tatsuki, for some reason that I didn't know.

"Well, how about we take you to those two, they must be worried sick." I hand my head in defeat at Ren's suggestion, and nods sadly.

Tatsuki notices and gives me a nudge, then tries to cheer me up by giving me a reassuring smile. I smile a small one back, and I jump on his back as he gives me a piggy back ride.

These guys are so cool. I am glad I became their friends. Oh yeah, turns out that they were in the Music Club along with me, that's how I recognized them.

I get off of Tatsuki's back, and we walk to an area there was a tree on the soft, lush grass. It was like the place Asuna, Kirito, and I took a nap on before they went to a restaurant and then solved a mystery that turned out to be a fluke. 

 

* * *

 

When we get back to the 22nd Floor, they go to where I described, and knock on the doors of the cabin house. They wait for a few minutes, and then they hear rushing and the door opens. Asuna in casual clothes opened the door with a worried look. Kirito came running frantically, but they both froze when they saw us.

After introductions, they let us in. And While Asuna scolded me, Kirito talked a bit to Ren and Tatsuki. They seemed to have a nice time, but with me and Asuna, not so much.... Kirito to came to save me later, and we ended up not sleeping at all and slept all day. Ren and Tatsuki ended up going back to their inn and I sent them apologetic notes on the friend messages.

. . . . . . . . .

Currently I was in my room, and I was in my bed. Just lying there, thinking about stuff. Asuna and Kirito were out fishing with a new friend of theirs they met yesterday, because he was over for dinner last night. He was nice. And the only reason I wasn't there with them, was because when I came back home, and my two friends left, I was "grounded" until further notice. I didn't mind though. So, the only thing on my mind now, was when I had hung out with Tatsuki and Ren.... I could feel my face heat up slightly and a smile appear wider on my face.

* * *

 

_I was relaxing with the two boys I had befriended and I was sitting on Tatsuki's lap. "It feels weird." The white haired boy admits. I turned around and give him a questioning look. "Well, I mean, you are the same age as us, yet you look like a child. Plus, you're sitting on my lap. I shrugged and gave the two a smile._

_"I'm used to being treated or seen as a child, so I just play into the role now." I admitted to them, looking up at the sky. I felt Tatsuki's arms wrap around my waist and pulling close, flush against his chest. "Wah-" I let out quietly, before looking up at a blushing Tatsuki._

_I looked to Ren who just smiled. "Tatsuki's always liked you, since middle school." He simply explained._

_I looked back up at Tatsuki and he gave me a sheepish smile. "I've liked you a while, and now, I just-...." He retracted his arms away from me and I shook my head, a small smile on my face. I rewrapped his arms around me._

_"I've never had anyone like me before. Truth is, I don't know how I feel about you in particular, but for some reason... this just feels... nice..." I let out a soft sigh, content with the atmosphere. Tatsuki smiled, before planting a kiss on the top of my head as I fell asleep._

_"Well, you may like this, but I won't do anything more until you tell me you like me." He says softly as I drifted into a light slumber._

* * *

 

I clutch my heart, my chest feels tight and it feels as if I am going to burst. What is this feeling? Either way, I feel a lot better after I had talked to those two. I am actually, for the first time in this game, looking forward to seeing someone other than Asuna or Kirito.

 

_Who knew the next few days would end up being tear felt ones....?_


	15. Edge of Hell's Abyss | The Final Battle: The End of the World Called, "Aincrad"

 

** **

* * *

**November 7th, 2024**   
**Floor 22**

* * *

 

  
Currently, it was near noon, when Kirito and Asuna came back the cabin frantically, but all the more seriously than ever. I was in my room, wearing a white sweater, and light blue shorts.

I was reading one of the rare books in Aincrad, that Kirito had bought for me a while back. When they entered their room with a slam of the door, I knew something was wrong. Very wrong. In fact, I felt something well in the pit of my stomach.

I looked up from my book, marked it and set it down. I crept out of my room using another one of my many maxed-out skills, and silently put my ear up to the door to listen to what the two were discussing. It seemed pretty serious, and even outside of the room, I could feel the tense atmosphere. It seemed like they were changing into their armor. So, I quietly put on my own.

To my ears, it sounded like Heathcliff had summoned the three of us out of our vacation and back into the from lines for the newest boss fight. This boss was great, as in, it seemed to be very powerful, and hard to fight. Even harder the last one, the 74th boss! And by Kirito and my self, it was very difficult, especially since that was the first time we used our special skills for a crisis time.

I heard the sound of Kirito flopping on his bed, so I felt as if it was time to come in. So I did, quietly. And I entered just in time to see Asuna enter from their in-room bathroom to scold Kirito's moping. "Come on, quit moping around. Now isn't the time for that."

"But, it's only been 2 weeks..." Kirito lazily and tiredly complained, he kind of sounded like Aomine (When he's lazy) and Murasakibara morphed into two. I took this as queue to make myself known, so I sat on the bed and moved Kirito's head into my lap. He opened is eyes and smiled, before shutting them again.

"We were called to the front lines for a reason, so quit acting like that." Asuna scolded calmly, she smiled when he finally got up with a sigh and a "fine," and we exited our cabin. We went to the Teleport Area where that one old man was waiting for us.

The three started to talk, and it seemed like they were going to take a bit, so I teleported without them. Kirito seemed shocked as I saw the last of them before I was teleported to the floor where the Knights of the Blood Oath's Headquarters were. I went straight to Heathcliff's Meeting area, or whatever that place was, and I entered.

"Ah, I see you came, where are the other two?" He seemed to say in the tense aurora surrounding us.

After all, I didn't really like losing to him in a duel, and you could tell I didn't, because I had this strange feeling that somehow, he had cheated. And it wasn't some excuse, like Kuradeel's, it was just, a weird feeling I get when I know something's wrong or up with something or someone.

I managed to shake off the tenseness from the room, and answered him sooner or later, "They're coming. Bidding farewells. Either way, why were we summoned back?"

"To the next boss floor, Floor 75. I presume you already had an idea of why you three were called though, didn't you?" I shrugged and responded with a "figures..."

Sooner or later, Asuna and Kirito entered the room, and Heathcliff explained to them of our next Boss fight. Everything he had told me just minutes beforehand. It seems like this one was so far the most dangerous for us to have ever challenged, and he wanted as many men as he could get.

Men meaning not the gender, but the soldiers/warriors willing to fight for their lives on the front lines. People like the ones in Guilds. Who fight for their freedom for everyone in this game. And even people like Kirito and I. Solo Players. Well, we were solo for a while.

. . .

It was currently three hours left until the boss fight was to occur. I felt a really bad feeling about all of this. But then again, I always felt like this nowadays. Kirito and Asuna were having a moment alone in the guild's meeting room, while I got ready.

Sharpening my sword, focusing on preserving all my energy just like I did every time we had a boss fight, and also, I was wondering what it would be like when we finally reached the 100th Floor.

How long will it take? How many men would we need to finish the boss? What is the boss? What if we don't have enough front liners by the time we make it to the 100th floor? What if one of us don't make it to the 1ooth floor?

"Tetsumi?.... Tetsumi, where are you?" three voices called out to me, but they weren't ones I had recognized.

I looked behind me, to see the I wasn't in the Guild hall of the Knights of the Blood Oath and I wasn't in my armor, but in a plain simple school uniform. I wasn't even in Aincrad.

I had a school shirt that was a light blue, a white blazer, white stockings, and a black skirt with a white line going across the bottom of the hem of the skirt. On the white blazer I wore, held a school academy crest.

The crest read.... hm... Tei- Teiko..... Middle School....

Teiko Middle School? What?

I turned around again and blinked my eyes furiously when I suddenly found the owners of the voices. The voices were from Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya (My brother), and Kise Ryouta. With them, were the rest of the starters/regulars of the Teiko Middle Basketball Club's First String.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran into their arms. "Oh wow! You seem to be happy to see us, but, what's wrong?" One of them seemed to ask.

But, it was starting to get fuzzing and blurred. I shouted all of their names several times, but to no avail. I was once again, left in an empty hall. In the Knight's of the Blood Oath's Guild Hall. In Aincrad, stuck in Sword Art Online, to be exact.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve, and I walked towards Asuna and Kirito, who just now exiting the meeting room. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem... sort of off, right now... Kind of distant, even." Kirito asked, worried, as the two crouched in front of me a bit.

"I'm fine." I answered, and walked on ahead.

We went to the teleport gate plaza, and went to the 75th Boss Room, where we met up with everyone else. I was instantly next to one side of Kirito, as Asuna was on the other. We were soon met up with Klein, Agil, Tatsuki, and Ren.

"Are you guys ready?" For once, Tatsuki actually sounded serious.

We all nodded.

"Don't die." Klein said to Kirito.

"Same goes for all of you too." We all nodded, and then Kirito said some remark retaliated back to Klein, and with that, everyone burst into the Boss Room at Heathcliff's command.

 

~

 

We screamed, shouted, and yelled battle cries, as we ran into the battlefield called the Boss Room of the 75th Floor of Aincrad in Sword Art Online. Some people even hollered out or squealed their battle cries, and if this wasn't a serious moment, I know Tatsuki would have made or cracked some kind of jo-

"What is this, a battle field or an area filled with fan girls gushing over an idol?!" Tatsuki laughed as a lot of people gave him glares, really? looks, and face palmed.

Ren sighed, shaking his head, and getting back into position, as the last of the front lining party members entered the battle field boss floor.

We all stood silently and in place for what seemed like forever, but what was really only a few minutes, 5 minutes tops. Shield users gripped their shields, Kirito gripped both of his swords for duel wielding. Everyone else gripped into their own swords, daggers, and the rare bow and arrow users aimed their arrows anywhere they could, looking for the mystical and scary-powerful boss.

The longer we had to wait, the more uneasy feelings grew in the pit of my stomach, and turn into one big knot. "Nothing's.... Happening...." one Dragon Alliance guild member muttered out loud, he seemed scared shitless.

We all suddenly heard rattling of bones or something like that, and as it got louder and louder, Asuna seemed to realize that it was on the ceiling, and so she announced it to all of the ones who hadn't realized it and we all looked up, many trembling, gawking, or just staring at the Boss.

It was some kind of Skeleton centipede/millipede like thing, only made entirely our of bones! It was called, "The Skull Reaper" Kirito and Klein read allowed the name of the Skeleton creature and turns out... it had Five Health/HP Bars...! FIVE!

We all made our own unique battle cries, before we ran to the Boss that had just landed on the ground with a loud thumping noise, or was that my own heart beat? I don't know.

All I did know, was that we were going to have a hard time with this boss.

 

"Don't panic!" Heathcliff yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped back as the creature suddenly swung at me and the group around us.

Some ran away, but the ones paralyzed by fear either just barely made it, or died trying to run away. And in one hit, it killed about 4 men. We were all filled with shock. The immense shock and surprise running through our faces. What were we going to do?!

Finally Kirito decided that the most powerful front liners would attack the scythes, while the rest defended and attacked the flanks of the skeleton monster. With the help of everyone working together and fighting for all of our lives, protecting anyone, even if we didn't know them, we were able to defeat the boss after much hardship. I was laying on the ground, spread out, panting for air from the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

When I had calmed down, I sat up and looked to see Tatsuki. He had a worried face on, and he looked like he was looking for someone. I walked over to him, and asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled worriedly, answering my question with one of his own, "Have you seen Ren?"

I shook my head no. Everyone else was sitting down, and finally, we saw Ren walking over to us. He had his health bar very low, so I gave him a health crystal. That seemed to do the trick.

(You thought we were going to kill him off, didn't you?)

  
"How many did we loose?" I suddenly heard Klein ask softly.

Kirito, who was right next to Tatsuki, Asuna, Ren and I, lifted his head up, checked his menu, and answered, "Fourteen people died..."

Everyone's spirits seemed to drop. I saw many with discouraged or surprised faces. 14 more people had died in just one boss battle. How were we going to defeat the rest of the last 25 floors?!

As if reading my thoughts, or voicing them actually, Agil said, "You've gotta be kidding me...!"

"There are still 25 more floors to clear." Klein muttered loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Ca-can we really make it all the way to the top?!" Tatsuki exclaimed. Ren calmed him down, and while he was doing that, Kirito and I glanced around the boss room. And the only one standing up as if nothing had happened with a serious face, was none other than Heathcliff... or...-!

Suddenly it clicked! Those times during our duels, the reason why his HP doesn't ever go lower than green!

And it seemed like Kirito figured out the same. He glanced at me the same time I did to him, and we both shared a look, and then nodded. Silently, we unsheathed our twin swords, Kirito not taking out Liz's sword, and we suddenly dashed to Heathcliff and swung down our swords to him.

And just like Yui, it read "Immortal Object" above Heathcliff. Gasps were heard within the room as everyone noticed. Even Kirito and I seemed to be the tiniest bit surprised, hoping it could have been just a misunderstanding. But it wasn't.

Heathcliff, was connected to the system. How? Heathcliff, is really Akihiko Kayaba! That's how he was way too fast and blocking our attacks during the duel.

Kirito ended up voicing my thoughts and explaining to everyone, and soon, everyone but Kirito and I were paralyzed by the system control Kayaba held as the GM of the game. [GM=Game Master]

Kayaba proposed that Kirito would duel him, with my help, and it would be to the death. He also said that if we did defeat him, then everyone in Sword Art Online who had gotten stuck in here, would be freed. Which meant we wouldn't have to try the next 25 floors...

I must say, it was an interesting bet. But... what if we didn't win? No, I cant think of that. And even if we do... die... then we would die trying and fighting for the ones that Kirito and myself love. Our friends, and new SAO family.

We accepted, but then Kirito made an arrangement that meant if he didn't survive and I did, or so, then Kayaba would have to make sure Asuna and I don't try to commit suicide. It was fair enough, but Asuna wasn't too happy about it...

"Wait Kirito, Tsumiko! You can't do this. No, it's not fair!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, plus, if it means bringing you, Tsumiko, and everyone back to the real world, I'll do it." Kirito told her. It didn't reassure her. but he went on the everyone else, facing them.

"Agil, thank you so much for everything. For helping all those players who really needed it." Kirito started/

"Huh?" Agil exclaimed

"Yeah, I knew, and... Ren. Tatsuki... Thanks for taking care of Tsumiko. She really needed friends like you two..." Kirito continued, facing Tatsuki and Ren that laid on the ground, in shock.

"Kirito-nii...." I whispered under my breath.

"Klein,-"

"No! I wont except it! Not until we are on the other side and you are buying me an extra large pizza with toppings on it, like the one I missed on Day 1." Klein interrupted.

"Of course." Kirito chuckled sadly and then turned to Asuna, the love of his life, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kirito-kun." Kirito then turned to me, who had managed my way to stand next to him.

"Tsumiko, thanks for being with me all 2 years, and not leaving my side."

"Save it."

"Huh?"

I turned to him, wiping tears from my eyes, and said with a half grin/ half smirk, "I said save it. We're going to win this. Don't worry! I'll find you, and play video games with you, and eat with you and Asuna-nee, and one day, I will attend you and Asuna-nee's real wedding!"

He blushed, looking embarrassed, but sighed, and then smiled, "Okay, I'll look forward to it."

Then we both turned to Heathcliff, and said, "We except!"

"No Kirito, don't do it, man!" <\- Agil

"Don't do it!" <\- Klein

"No, Tsumiko-chan!! Kirito-kun! Please!!" <\- Asuna

"Please, don't do it!!" <\- Ren

"Yeah, what Ren said, plus, we wont live without you guys!! Please don't do this!!!" <\- Tatsuki

 Finally, we were able to battle. Kirito started to swing and slash his sword around, aiming at Kayaba of course, and I helped a lot by going from the back, but his quick reflexes even without the system GM help was hard.

Plus, that shield of his... it's a killer, a real killer. It hurts just to get hit or slammed by that thing. Though, at one point, the sword made by Liz broke, it shattered sooner or later, and as the swing was coming down, Asuna dove in before me, and save Kirito's life....

Everyone was shocked, not just because she had somehow gotten out of the Paralysis, but also because of what she did, before we could do anything, Asuna fell into Kirito's arms, apologized, said good bye, and... and then she was gone.

Just like that.

Kirito fell to the ground, he had no more will, or motivation now that he was dead, so for a while, I was fighting Kayaba by myself. Sooner or later, Kirito came back in and the fight continued, but then, Kirito was stabbed as I was push/shoved to the ground by the great shield of awesomeness, and he died....

The weird thing was, he came back to life, and we defeated him together, but while Kirito and I stabbed him, Kayaba had stabbed me... my HP dropped into the red, and went to Zero. I turned around, virtual tears spilling out of my eyes as I faced Ren and Tatsuki and the others still left in here, a small, sad smile dancing on my lips. IN a soft, raspy-over-used voice from screaming so much, I said my last words I thought I would ever utter to them all.

"Goodbye..."

I suddenly heard an annoying beep, and my screen view from my virtual eyes read, "You are Dead."

And that was it. I was dead.

 

* * *

 

Next time: Log Out


	16. Logged Out: The Last Moment

  


Last Chapter of Part 1: The Meeting of Red, Black, and Blue (Aincrad Arc)

Previously, in Sword art Online:  
  
We were able to battle. Kirito started to swing and slash his sword around, aiming at Kayaba of course, and I helped a lot by going from the back, but his quick reflexes even without the system GM help was hard. Plus, that shield of his... it's a killer, a real killer. It hurts just to get hit or slammed by that thing.

Though, at one point, the sword made by Liz broke, it shattered sooner or later, and as the swing was coming down, Asuna dove in before me, and save Kirito's life....

Everyone was shocked, not just because she had somehow gotten out of the Paralysis, but also because of what she did, before we could do anything, Asuna fell into Kirito's arms, apologized, said good bye, and... and then she was gone. Just like that.

Kirito fell to the ground, he had no more will, or motivation now that he was dead, so for a while, I was fighting Kayaba by myself. Sooner or later, Kirito came back in and the fight continued, but then, Kirito was stabbed as I was push/shoved to the ground by the great Shield of awesomeness, and he died... 

The weird thing was, he came back to life, and we defeated him together, but while Kirito and I stabbed him, Kayaba had stabbed me, too... My HP dropped into the red, and went to Zero. I turned around, virtual tears spilling out of my eyes as I faced Ren and Tatsuki and the others still left in here, a small, sad smile dancing on my lips. In a soft, raspy-over-used voice from screaming so much, I said my last words I thought I would ever utter to them all.

"Goodbye..."

I suddenly heard an annoying beep, and my screen view from my virtual eyes read, "You are Dead."

And that was it. I was dead.  


* * *

**Episode 14:**  
**Log out**  
**The Last Moment**

* * *

  
  
"As of November 7th, 2:55 PM, the game has been cleared."

When I had died, I didn't really feel like I was dead. Did I feel super extra light? Yes. Was it totally creepy with a capital "C"? No, of course not! Hint my sarcasm.

I opened my eyes, and saw as Asuna and Kirito kissed, it was sweet, yet sad. I walked towards them after they had finished their talk with Kayaba Akihiko.

"Oh, Tsumiko... You.... you died... too...?" Asuna started to cry and so did I.

I kept my blank face on, but sooner or later, both of us had started to sob. I put my hands to my eyes and wiped my tears. After all of this, I wouldn't get to see my friends and family again.

I sat in Asuna's lap as we watched Aincrad fall from the sky, breaking down into bits and bits. I also saw our cabin house. "My name." I started, slowly hinting about the topic, since I was done miserably crying like a depressed little girl.

"What about it, Tsumiko-chan?"

"That isn't my name. My name is Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi. Tsumiko was a nickname I got from one of my friends when they put Kuroko and Tetsumi together." I explained.

Kirito seemed to understand, and Asuna suddenly flushed, "Oh well, umm..."

"What is your name, Asuna-nee?" We both looked at the girl.

"Yuuki Asuna. I should be 17 now..." she trailed off, but then looks at Kirito expectantly.

"Oh! Right, uh.. My name is Kazuto. Kirigaya Kazuto. I should be 16."

"So I am older than you." Asuna murmured sadly, but with a small smile on her face. They shared one last kiss, but as they were fading away, I wasn't ready!

"Wait! No! I have something to tell you two-!!" But it was too late. They were gone, and just like that, I was alone again. "Why am I still here?" I whispered to myself.

Just as I did though, I saw myself turn black and white from bottom to top, I was turning into a drawing and before I knew it, I was gone too. Or was I?

 

* * *

  
  
The beep of a monitor brought me back to life as I tried to open my eyes. When I had finally let them flutter open, I immediately closed them again. As I had felt I could transition, I cracked them open, and then let them flutter and get used to the harsh and intense glare of the lights.

After my eyes fully got used to the blaring lights, I looked around. I was in a white room, filled with white colored objects. I was also in a white hospital robe that was sort of kimono styled. I then studied myself from what I could see or lift up or feel.

My hair was definitely longer. It seemed to go down my waist, if not longer. My arms and the rest of what I could see looked frailer than before. I had lost much of the muscle the Kiseki no Sedai had tried so hard to help me build. Which wasn't much.

My skin look even paler, too. It was so pale, I looked like I was dying.

 

* * *

 

 

I looked around and stared at the window bored for a while. When suddenly....-


	17. Back to Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Side Chapter, but very important. Between End of Part 1 & between the beginning of Part 2)
> 
> Previously on Sword Art Online:
> 
> While Kirito and I stabbed him, Kayaba had stabbed me, too... My HP dropped into the red, and went to Zero. I suddenly heard an annoying beep, and my screen view from my virtual eyes read, "You are Dead." And that was it. I was dead.

* * *

 

"My name." I started staring at them blankly. "What about it, Tsumiko-chan?" Asuna asked sweetly and softly.

"That isn't my name. My name is Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi. Tsumiko was a nickname I got from one of my friends when they put Kuroko and Tetsumi together." I explained.

Kirito seemed to understand, and Asuna suddenly flush, "Oh well, umm..."

"What is your name, Asuna-nee?" we both looked at the girl. "Yuuki Asuna. I should be 17 now..." she trailed off, but then looks at Kirito expectantly.

"Oh! Right, uh.. My name is Kazuto. Kirigaya Kazuto. I should be 16."

"So I am older than you." Asuna murmured sadly, but with a small smile on her face. They shared one last kiss, but as they were fading away. I wasn't ready!

"Wait! No! I have something to tell you two-!!"

But it was too late.

~ ~ ~

As my eyes fully got used to the blaring lights, I looked around. I was in a white room, filled with white colored objects. I was also in a white hospital robe that was sort of kimono styled. I then studied myself from what I could see or lift up or feel.

My hair was definitely longer. It seemed to go down my waist, if not longer. My arms and the rest of what I could see looked frailer than before. I had lost much of the muscle the Kiseki no Sedai had tried so hard to help me build.

Which wasn't much. My skin look even paler, too. It was so pale, I looked like I was dying. I looked around and stared at the window bored for a while.

When suddenly....-

 

* * *

 

  
Suddenly, the door opened, but I didn't know who because the only color in the room that was a grey curtain, was hiding them from my vision, which was still a bit blurry. My hearing was also fuzzy, since I had just gotten out of the Nerve Gear about minutes beforehand.

Even now, I still couldn't figure out who it was. I recognized 2 different voices, but I could only vaguely remember them.

When they emerged from the curtains colored a light grey, a girl with peach-pink hair and pink eyes gasped and exclaimed something I didn't quite hear. And I felt scared, I couldn't here right, I couldn't really see right, and I didn't feel right. Where am I?

I tried to summon my menu multiple times, but I couldn't! Why couldn't I?! I couldn't even see my HP or stats bar! Tears formed and slipping down my cheeks as I started to cry a little. The two people seemed to panic. I then said something that confused them, "Kirito! Asuna! Help me! Where are you?! Kirito! Save me! Asuna! Help me!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and another figure stood in front of me shocked. He took one slow step, and the raced to my side before I could blink and then I was enveloped into a pair of warm arms that I didn't, but at the same time did recognize. I wrapped my own arms around them and returned the hug, and silently sobbed into the person hugging me.

**~ ~ ~ Tetsuya Kuroko's POV ~ ~ ~ ~**

I was at basketball practice, like usual. It's been about 2 years since Tetsumi was taken and trapped in that death game. I haven't ever told my Serin friends and teammates, and no one else knows.

I don't like talking about it, really. Coach Riko let us have a break, and then we went back to practice. We arranged another match between the first years and seniors.

In the end, we won, again. I was having fun, but my mind has been lingering on Tetsumi more than usual. If I didn't have my lack of presence, then I am sure that I would have been caught by the teachers. Suddenly, I feel a towel thrown onto my head, and then a basketball being chucked my way, of course, I caught it and even Ignite passed it back at the person.

Oops... it was only Kagami-kun. I apologized, "I am sorry, Kagami-kun. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah... I can tell." We then went to the locker rooms and changed.

When we were done changing, I suddenly got a phone call from someone while Coach Riko was giving us a lecture about the Winter Cup matches we were going to go up against. I looked at it, and my eyes widened.

"Huh? What's wrong Kuroko-kun?" Riko and Kagami asked

I ignored them and answered. "Yes, this is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah! Tetsu-kun! We have great news! *Background sounds: Crying, and a girl screaming for help* Oi! Dai-chan calm her down!! *Pause and more shouting in the background* What do you mean it's too hard?! She's our friend! Oh! Right, Tetsu-kun, guess what?!"

"What is it, Momoi-san?" I answered back. Impatient. The whole team seemed interested.

"Oi! Satsuki you take too long, give it. Testu-"

"Yes Aomine-kun. What is it?" I cut Aomine off. Impatient to find out my they called.

"She's up." And with that the line went dead. All that was left was the beeping from my phone telling me the line on the other end went dead. My eyes widened even more.

"Oi! Kuroko, what is it? What does your girlfriend and ex-light want?" Kagami and the rest asked, anxious for an answer. I didn't answer them though, I didn't even realize they asked, or were there.

"She's awake..." I muttered to myself, and with that, I grabbed my bag, and dashed out of the gym. I run down the street, and to the train station, where I got onto the train to a hospital.

At the same time, I texted the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai. All the while, not knowing that my Serin team followed me.

**~With Akashi~**

I got a text, so I opened it up. It was from Tetsuya. I wonder what he wants...

Tetsuya: Akashi-kun, she's awake!

**~With Midorima~**

Hmm? Another text?

Kuroko: Midorima-kun! It's urgent! Tetsumi-chan is awake!

**~With Murasakibara~**

Hm? A text?

Kuro-chin: Murasakibara-kun, Tetsumi-chan is awake! Please come to the hospital quick!

**~With Kise~**

"Ow! Kasamatsu-senpai! Stop kicking me!That hurts!"

"Shut up!"

Huh another text, please not be from a fangirl! Huh? From Kurokocchi?! He never texts us anymore.

Kurokocchi: Kise-kun, she's awake!

**~Back to Kuroko!~**

When I got to the stop, I got off the train, still being followed by my teammates, and went straight to the hospital not too far from the train station. Once I got to the building, I ran in and went straight to the Room.

Once I got to the room, I opened the door, went in, but froze on the spot as I saw her. She was crying, freaking out, and several times, tried to summon something with her hands.

I took one step, but after that, in an instant I was at her side hugging her. She hugged back and cried softly into my shoulder, but I didn't care if it got wet or not. The only thing that mattered, was that she was alive and back to reality.

 

* * *

 

  
Finally, I had calmed down, and I wiped my eyes, clearing my vision once again, and I was met with a surprise! Kirito, Asuna, or anyone from SAO was here, in fact, I wasn't in Aincrad anymore.

And then it dawned on me. We really we out of SAO! Kayaba really did give his word when he said we can get out if we killed him!

Instead of anyone from SAO, I saw my real world friends! I saw Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, and Akashi-kun. And lastly, I saw my big twin brother!

I'm back! I'm back in this world once more!

~Meanwhile: With Serin~

Kuroko dashed out and everyone was confused and curious. "Whose awake?"

They all decided to follow him, since that always lead them to finding out things about everyone else, like when they followed Kagami that one time... Oh! Sorry, that's another story for another time.

When they followed Kuroko on the train, he seemed so deep in thought, but the he took out his phone and started texting. He usually doesn't text anyone unless he can't talk, and he usually doesn't even call too much. He really didn't need to.

The only people they knew who were in his contacts, from looking at his phone once when they stole it once, was the Kiseki no Sedai, His parents, them, a few other friends, and this one person named Tetsumi.

They all figured she was probably a sister or relative. Might be older, since they've never seen her, so she could be in college. But the weird thing is, why was he going to the hospital? And who's awake?

Once they got off, they followed Kuroko into the hospital and followed him into a room. They didn't go into the room, but they heard a girl crying, and then it went a little quiet. The door itself read, Room 32-Kuroko Tetsumi.

Okay, so this Tetsumi was definitely a relative, most likely a sister, but was she older, or younger? And why was she just now awake? Ooh! Maybe she was in an accident and was in a coma?

No.... that sounded a bit weird... But it was the closest of presumptions they could get to without going in or asking questions. A little over five minutes later, the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai went in! So they must know this Kuroko Tetsumi.

"Hey, what are you all doing out here? Tsumikocchi just woke up! Oh wait... he didn't tell you guys did he?" Kise said when he noticed them. In fact, many of the other teammates to the Kiseki no Sedai came with them as well, so most of them were in the waiting room right next to the girl's room.

"No none of us know, Kise. " Kagami answered, and then Kasamatsu told him to explain.

"Sorry, I wish I could, but I don't have the right to... Why don't you meet her? She's a bit frazzled right now, but maybe in a couple more minutes, she'll be a little better." Kise answered.

"Well, could you at least tell us who she is?" Riko asked, along with Kasamatsu, Takao, and a couple others.

"Well, Barely B, and others, hasn't Tetsu-kun mentioned her at least once?" Momoi asked

"Well, we saw her in his phone contacts, but since we've never seen her, we always thought she was an older sister or something..." Izuki confessed.

"Well, she isn't older. Definitely not." Midorima answered.

"Tetsumi is Tetsuya's younger twin sister. Though, I am not surprised he hasn't told you anything about her, not after what happened, and I want none of you to say, got it?" Akashi ordered his old teammates from Middle School. All of them gulped and nodded.

When Kuroko exited, along with his parents, he looked surprised. "Minna-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well other than the Kiseki no Sedai who you texted, we came along with our teammates, and for them, they followed you." Kasamatsu answered. Sakurai perked up and started apologizing, and then Aomine smacked him upside the head and told him not to make a scene.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, Tetsuya, I think you should explain to them what happened." His parents said, and then they went back into the hospital room. The said boy nodded, but when his parents were out of sight and earshot, he sighed.

"So, Tetsuya, I think now would be a good time to start, many of them are very confused." Akashi told him, the boy nodded, took a breath, before starting his explanation.

"Kuroko Tetsumi is my twin sister, younger twin sister. Have any of you heard of Sword Art Online?" Many did know what the death game was. "Well, my sister was very into video games, and she got into the beta test for the game with the help of Akashi-kun. But, when the game came out, everyone in the game, including my sister, were trapped. But now, after 2 years, she's been freed... It doesn't really feel like a happy time right now though, because of her weak condition, and her talk about nonsense...."

"Well, I may not be an expert on video games and the sort, but, don't you think she would have made friends in the game? After all, she was in there for two years, she was probably still thinking she was in Sword Art Online. I mean, don't you think she is just beginning to realize she's back?" Tatsuya suggested.

Suddenly, 2 weak looking boys limped into Tetsumi's room. And then you could hear Tetsumi crying. Everyone dashed into the huge high-class hospital room, and saw Tetsumi hugged both boys. One boy had white hair and the other had black. But both had yellow eyes.

"Who are they?" Koganei asked

"Tatsuki! Ren! Get back into your beds! You just got out of Sword Art Online! We don't want you to hurt yourselves! You lost too much muscle to be-... walking... around..." A couple of nurses barged into the room.

"You two look horrible." Tetsumi said, and giggled a bit.

"Same goes for you, so don't laugh at us!" Tatsuki complained, and Ren, well... he sighed.

"Man, for just getting out of a video game we were stuck in for two years, Tatsuki, some would think you would be less energetic.." Ren sighed.

"Some would agree." One muttered. It was both Midorima and Akashi.

"Oh, Midorima. Akashi. Nice to see you again." Ren said. Letting the nurses put him into the wheel chair, while Tatsuki was forced into one.

"Wow! Who thought Tatsukicchi and Rencchi would of made friends with Tsumikocchi!" Kise exclaimed

"Now I know who made up that nickname... But Tsumiko, why use this for your game name?" Tatsuki asked, ignoring the others on accident.

"I don't know... honestly, I like the ring to it..."

Someone cleared their throat, and a doctor came in. "I see the three musketeers were reunited, but Komori-sans, I need you two to get back into your own rooms. I will make sure though, that the three of you could communicate."

"Okay, yes sir." With that, the two boys left.

"Tetsumi-san," the doctor started

"Yes sir?" Her angelic voice sounded out, after she drank another sip of water given to her by a nurse.

"I have found the locations of the two you asked about. One is in the lower division of this hospital, but the other is on the same floor."

"Which is where?" she asked in a serious tone.

"The richer end one, holds Yuuki Asuna, and the other, holds Kirigaya Kazuto. Currently, only Kirigaya-kun is awake, and Yuuki-san is still alive, but comatose. What would you like to do?" The doctor who seemed to be the head doctor asked.

"hmm... can you give me the hospital room numbers, and I'll give you the information to this Kikouka-san." Tetsumi answered.

"Tetsumi-chan, who was that?" Her parents and her brother asked once the head doctor and this Kikouka-san left, and went to another room, most likely Kirito's room...

"They wanted me to trade information from what happened in Sword Art Online, if they told my the whereabouts of a couple... friends from SAO." Tetsumi answered nostalgically to her family. A while later, her parents left, and many teammates left, but quite a lot remained.

"So, Tetsumi-san, what was Sword Art Online like?" Tatsuya asked after a while of introductions and what-not.

Other tried to changed the subject, but Tetsumi seemed perfectly fine, she actually smiled a bit, and said, "Amazing. I don't want to get stuck in another video game again though... the death of others was too tragic, and in the beginning of the game, frequent."

"Well, could you tell us some things about being inside the game?" Takao asked. Everyone got a seat and sat down as she began to explain. The only ones who didn't seem fascinated were the Kiseki no Sedai teammates from Teiko, but they didn't say anything and were just glad she was back.

"Hm... where should I start?" The girl asked, sitting up a bit more, and when she had trouble, Sakurai helped her prop up her pillows. "Thank you, Sakurai-kun. "

"How about the food?" Sakurai suggested, but then apologized.

"It's okay, hmm, well, you could cook, but you would have to raise your skill in the subject, and if you didn't have a skill in cooking, you would most likely burn the food. It was really simplified too. Sadly, not many focused on cooking, since the whole drive was getting out. Only one person I knew could cook, and she was amazing!"

"Cool! How about the combat? I hear that was the main purpose of the game." Takao said.

"Well, from monster hunting, leveling up, and dungeons, most of it was easy. But, the thing about dungeons, some where only the kind that only allowed a specific level to go in, or that you had to have an expert blacksmith to go with you, or that you wouldn't be able to defeat the dungeon boss if you weren't a high enough skill... As for the bosses, those were bad.... but killer players were the worst... I'd know... I was almost killed by one... But! But that doesn't matter anymore. Anyways, where was I?"

And with that, Tetsumi explained the ups and downs and short cuts, and everything you could know about the game itself, but for some reason, she always dodged the topic of her own experience of the game...


	18. A Day With Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through most of her physical therapy, Tsumiko/ Kuroko Tetsumi is now able to walk without a cane or anything else. She is able to walk normally, but she still has to rebuild her muscle. A day with her friends is surely a nice break to get her mind away from the fact that Asuna still hasn't woken up yet. 
> 
> ~   
> Short and shitty chapter!

* * *

 

It's been a month and a half since I have gotten out of Sword Art Online. I don't want to admit this, but sadly, Satsuki-san is my rehabilitation supervisor. Why? Because they saw her talents and recognized her.

So now, both Momoi-san and Riko-senpai are supervising my rehab. So, where am I now? I am in the gym of Serin High School along with the Serin Team, the Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi, and 2 others. The Two others? Tatsuki and Ren.

Tatsuki and Ren didn't seem to have difficulty bringing their strength and muscle back, though, so right now, they were all here for me...

"Come on, Tetsumi! Don't stop now!" Tatsuki cheered... so not helping.

"You can do it Tsumikocchi!" Kise agreed, again, so not helping.

"Oi! Both of you shut up! Let her have her peace while she's running!" Aomine and Kagami exclaimed. Again, they are all so not helping. I started feeling dizzy, so I stop. I fall on the ground and on my butt and sit there, drinking my water bottle down like I haven't had water in decades.

"Geez! Tetsumi-n! You aren't making this any easier!" Momoi complained.

"You aren't either with you training regimen from hell..." I muttered under my breath and sighed. I got back up and walked over to her and Riko. "What's next?"

"Oh nothing, you get to relax, and swim a bit while we keep everyone else active with Pool exercises." Momoi and Riko smirked... Oh god...

"Hey! Since when have we agreed to this?!" Midorima argued

"Yeah, we don't need to do this, what we need to do is help Tetsumi gain back her strength and everything she lost!" Kagami shouted. Even Akashi didn't agree to this, but they all went along with it in fear of Momoi and Riko's murderous wrath.

 

* * *

 

So here I was, watching as Riko blew into her whistle. While the boys did exercises. I was wearing this: Link. When they were near done, Momoi took me to the locker rooms. She helped me cut my hair, and reluctantly, she helped me change into a swim suit. Momoi also put on her Bikini, and when we were done, we exited the locker rooms, but she left before I did, and while I had the chance, I took my old Teiko basketball club jacket and put it on, covering myself with it.

My bikini was a light frilly blue bikini two piece, and it was very embarrassing! I thought, you only show this much skin once you're married!

Then again... now that I think abut it, Asuna did-

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Momoi tried taking my jacket, we were already in the pool area too, and everyone was staring at us. She tried tugging it off, and it was annoying me. "Oh come on, Tetsumi-chan!! Take it off!! You grew so much!"

"For some reason, I doubt you're talking about my height..." I muttered, "No! I don't wanna take it off!"

"Take. It. Off!" She complained. "Akashi-kun, help me!"

"No thanks..."

"Oh come on! Doesn't anyone want to see how cute she is?" she complained while we had a tug of war with my jacket, and luckily I was winning, and I still had it on, until-!

I slipped on water and fell into the pool. It caught me off guard so I scream in the water and lost a lot of breath. "Asuna! Kirito! Save me!!!"

I flapped and slashed about in the water, and finally, someone held me out of the water. I coughed and coughed out water, and then thanked whoever saved me. "Thanks-"

It was Akashi-kun!

"Ah! Thank you so much, Akashi-kun!" I hugged him as tight as I could, which wasn't very tight, but for me, I used a lot of energy just hugging him. Once we were out of the pool, I realized I wasn't wearing my jacket anymore, and saw Momoi holding it with a smirk and glint in her eyes.

I blushed and ran towards Tetsuya and hid behind him.

"Why is she so embarrassed? It's not like she hasn't been seen in a bathing suit by anyone here, right?" A Serin member asked

"No, actually, no one has seen her shown this much skin before." Akashi answered, sighing and drying himself off with a towel.

"Well... this is awkward~" Tatsuki said...

"Well, she was in SAO for two years, did she show that much skin in front of anyone in SAO?" Kagami asked

Everyone looked at me, then to Ren and Tatsuki. "Not that we know of, since, most people in Aincrad thought she was a child. Though, she did live with Kirito most of the game, right?" Tatsuki answered, and then asked Ren.

"Yeah, wait... Tetsumi, didn't Asuna and Kirito get married in the game?"

"Yeah, so?..."

"Did they do anything you might have seen?"

...

...

"... *o///|\\\\\o*..." I could feel the heat rushing towards my face, painting me in scarlet.

"Well?"

"I don't know... at least... I didn't see anything...." I shook my head violently. ((She's talking about that one time where Kirito and Asuna after dinner had that incident... During Episode 10)) "I don't want to talk about it!" Well then, that was an awkward thing to think about!


	19. Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Fairy Dance Arc: The Aftermath of Sword Art Online  
> (First Chapter of Part 2)

* * *

 

Yesterday, Kirito had called me, he told me we should go to visit Asuna together, since really, I haven't actually seen him since the last day and the end of Aincrad. I only said Aincrad, because really, Sword Art Online will never be over until Asuna wakes up, and 300 others. Yeah, I think that this is not just coincidence, but truthfully, I don't know what this is. I don't have any theories. I am just as clueless and everyone else.

Moving on, I told Kirito how old I really was over the phone yesterday, yeah, I should have waited until we were in person. Oh well. I hope he doesn't treat me differently, or tease me about my height. Because actually, while I was in the game, I got taller, and I grew. And also to Momoi's speculations, I had also grown in breast size too... So that meant, now I wasn't totally flat.

Sorry, if this is super awkward, I know it's a weird thing to talk about friend. I apologize, I am just starting to rant now. Anyway, what was I doing now? Well, I was currently walking to Kirito's place. It was the morning, probably earlier than expected, but it's still something. After all, rather be early than late, right?

I held a hot chocolate in my hand and sipped on it as I went down a road and looked for the address that belonged to the Kirigaya Household. The cold didn't really affect me too bad, and I love the cold, so I only wore a baggy-ish black sweater, a white tank-top under it, and black skinny jeans.

Really, because of my endurance level, which is not a crappy as my brother's, I could stand the cold, the heat, lots of things. Going on, I finally got to his house, it was huge! I mean, I was surprised. I always thought of him living in an apartment, but wow! This clearly exceeded my expectations.

I hit a call button on the control pad for the gate, and did some rewiring and then let myself in, but redid it again and locked it. Seriously, these home gate control pads are way too easy. They should get a newer version, because this version isn't as secure as the newer ones.

When I got to the door, I knocked quietly, and I heard someone coming, and it was someone I didn't recognize.

"Good morning, is there something- oh! Uh... Hey, are you lost?" Okay, I was getting impatient and annoyed. I'm done with people treating me like a kid, even though I probably look like at least a 13 year old or so, but I am 16!!

"I'm not lost. Kazuto and I planned on meeting yesterday, he told me to come over here. I know I am really early, but I was afraid of being late. Oh! My name is Kuroko Tetsumi. Hopefully that might ring a bell?" I say as I hold out my hand. She thinks for a while, but I guess my name doesn't process.

"Oh well, come in, and my name is Suguha. I'm his sister." Wrong. You're his cousin. I smiled a bit, and took away my blank façade for a couple seconds, before I went inside.

"So, would you like anything to eat, to drink?" Suguha asked, as I walked in, taking off my shoes.

"No thank you. I already ate. You just go do what you do, I'll find Kazuto..." before she could stop me I went upstairs and looked for his- Ah, there it is. I turned the door nob and opened the door. He's still sleeping, of course...

I closed the door quietly, and sat on one end of the bed. He still looks so innocent when he's asleep. Suddenly, he jolts up, cold sweat on him, and tears in his eyes. I guess he doesn't realize I'm here, because he walks to his mirror, and talks to himself using Asuna's name.

"Yeah, you have become a bit of a crybaby, haven't you?" I ask in my deadpan monotone self. He gets startled and turns around. But he visibly relaxes once he sees me.

"Oh, good morning, Tetsumi-chan. Aren't you a bit early? And... how did you..-?"

"You think I just flew in? No, I picked and lets just say, played with your gate lock pad. Seriously, Kazuto-kun, you should really get a newer version. Because it was way too easy to hack into." I complained, and then said, "Plus your "sister" Suguha, let me in through the front door."

"Wow, did you knock?" he asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like picking the lock. It was too easy, plus I would feel bad if I ever picked a lock that easy, I would rather get knock them pick a shamefully easy lock. Trust me, I don't stoop as low as a house breaker or thief." I explained.

"I see you're the same though, it's nice seeing you again." Kirito said as he gave me his kind smile.

"Yeah, it is. Especially now that you know how old I am." I agreed nodding. But suddenly, I got serious, "Did you-... did you have a nightmare about... you know... Asuna?" He looked surprised by my question, but nodded. "Come on, hurry up and get dressed. We still got lost of time before visiting hours at the hospital."

 

* * *

 

 

Once he got dressed, I turned back around and jumped on his back. He carried me down stairs and someplace in a backyard area where we watched Suguha practice her Kendo. She was pretty good. I bet she could have kicked ass in the Game. When she was done, she noticed us and freaked out. Queuing my sweatdrop.

I studied her a little more, and she was very pretty. She had short black hair with bangs, pale and soft looking skin, and dark teal colored eyes. She also had pretty big breasts, too... most likely the same size if not bigger than Satsuki-san's.... Okay, I sound really weird, but I swear, I am not a pervert!

In the end, one thing lead to another, and the three of us were going to spare using the kendo equipment and the dojo they have connected to their house. So here I was, in a blue kimono type robe and wearing a somewhat heavy gear for Kendo. First, went Kirito and Suguha. She seemed surprised by his stance, but for us, it was just like second nature. Kirito and Suguha were pretty much tied for more of it. Kirito having the upper hand in only the beginning by using a different stance and making her confused by it. Though, Suguha won when he slipped up on his footing.

"Great! Now it's Tetsumi's turn." Kirito said, taking off the helmet and placing it over my head.

I walked out, purposely acting like I couldn't handle a sword. I even acted like I couldn't even hold it up. When the fight started, I suddenly took stance and swung. She blocked, but she was surprised and a bit dazed.

"Lack of presence, lack of presence, where is my lack of presence?" I muttered to myself as we spared.

I finally picked up speed and used Tetsuya's vanishing drive by moving so Kirito was also in her sights and reappeared behind her and hit her on the head. She stumbled a bit, surprised, but quickly regained her composure.

After that, we went back inside, well I went back inside. The two "siblings" had a quick chat, while I used the bathroom and took a shower. When I was still getting dressed, the door open.

I had my underwear on, my tights, and my tank top on, but I didn't have my sweater. Some would think it wasn't that bad, but it exposed me for people to see my scar on my arm. The scar runs from my wrist, to my elbow. I got it when I was about 6 years old. I was playing Basketball with Tetsuya one day, and we were at a park, but then Tetsuya tried to shoot the ball, and failed to make it in.

I ran to get the ball, but ended up tripping and falling, cutting myself on a rusty piece of metal on the ground. I was taken to the Emergency room immediately for operation, and to make sure I didn't get tetanize, I was kept in the hospital for observation for about 2 weeks.

In front of me, was Suguha. I quickly put on my sweater and dashed out before she could comprehend anything. I went to Kirito's side and we all had breakfast soon. After that, Kirito took his bike and I rode on it with him as both of us went to the Hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

When we got to the room, we entered and were met with Mr. Yuuki and some strange looking, creepy in my opinion, young man. They were discussing something I didn't quite get, but when we entered, and they noticed both of us, they introduced themselves.

We already knew Mr. Yuuki, and he seemed to take a liking to both of us. Of course, he was friendly, but I've already met Asuna's mother and brother. Her brother's okay. Nothing to special. The mother, though... she's kind of mean, snobby, and stuck-up. She's one of those, anything not school related is not important type of thinking parents.

T he creepy other young man, was a laboratory chief to Mr. Yuuki's company. His name, Nobuyuki Sugou. He seemed nice when Mr. Yuuki was here, but I could tell it was all fake. It was an act. A pretty good one, too, might I add. When Mr. Yuuki left, though, he changed and was in my own description and what many of the Kiseki no Sedai would say, a dick.

He sniffed Asuna's scent from her hair and touched her face with his dirty (Not literally dirty) hands. He also disrespected the both of us. At that point, I kind of wished I had my Winged Blade sword so I could kick this guys ass. I think you can infer the rest. He said he was going to marry Asuna and that it was in a week. He was keeping her alive for now, but he was going to cut the life support at the ceremony. As in, once she was his, he could do what only Kirito is allowed to do to her.

He left soon after our little chat, and we just stayed there. Staring at the door for a little while, and then to her. She was as beautiful as ever. Even if she was in a Comatose state. We would talk to her and tell her how things were going.

"Hi Asuna, how are you? We're doing okay. We miss you a lot. That man tried touching you, how could you allow it? I bet if we were all back in the game, you would kick his butt, right? Don't worry, you'll wake up soon, and then we can fulfill the promise we made to Yui." I said, before letting Kazuto have time with her.

We left after a while, and decided that I should stay over. I decided it without his approval though, because I know after when we were alone, or he was alone, he would be a wreck.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, I took a shower, and got dressed into a white long sleeved shirt, and black leggings with a black knitted sweater. I went back to Kirito's room and sat on his bed, waiting for him. Both Suguha and him were eating still, though. I had lost my appetite and went straight to the bathroom to cool down, so here I was.

When he came in, he was a total wreck. He didn't even acknowledge my presence, and I know he saw me. I even tried to talk to him. Later on, Suguha came in and tried to comfort him. She hugged him and he cried in her arms. Aw~ How sweet! :3 Anyways, when she left, he apologized that I had to see that.  
  
"You don't need to apologize. You've seen me in my worst, what's so bad about wanting comfort from ones you have comforted? If you want something, you just have to ask me." I reassured, holding his hand comfortingly.

He was sitting on his bed and I was on my knees on the floor, looking up at his face while I tightly held his hand for comfort. He then started to cry again, and he held his hands to his eyes, and I panicked. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Soon, he wrapped his arms around me as well and calmed down.

I laid him down back into his bed, and tucked him in. He rolled over to give me some space, and then we both fell asleep. Me hugging my brotherly figure and best friend.  
  
Asuna, please. Please come back soon.

* * *

  
**Extension to Chapter:**

 

"Oi~ Tsumi-chan... wake up. It's morning." I heard someone call to me as they gently shook me awake. I woke up with a start and sat up straight, but then glaring at whoever woke me up...

Oh wait... it's just Kirito...

"Sorry... I am not a morning person... at all..." he laughed at me and then we soon got up and ready for the day. It almost felt like a morning in Aincrad, the way we woke up...

When we were both done getting dressed, we started talking about what's been going on in our lives. Catching up, but really I was talking the most, since he didn't have as much of an exciting time after he got out like I did.

Something on Kirito's computer blinked, and we both stopped talking and went to the computer. He sat in the chair, and I stood next to him. It was an email from Agil. Turns out... It wasn't the most pleasant picture to see.

It was a picture... of Asuna...


	20. The Land of the Fairies | The Lugrue Corridor

(This is Tsumiko's ALO Avatar!)

* * *

Currently, I was at home. I was in my room. In the dark. I was lying in bed as I held up my NerveGear and looked at it. What did I want to do?

I had already gotten the Alfheim Online Game, since Agil didn't have a second one and he gave that one to Kirito. So Kirito and I went to the store to get one for myself, and it's been a day since that's happened.

What did I want to do? I had just gotten out of a Virtual Reality Video Game that I was stuck in for 2 years, did I really want to go into another one? No. I had to. I had to, because I wanted to see Asuna again. I wanted to see her smiling face, her soft gaze, her attitude, and what I wanted most, was to be the family the three of us were when Yui was with us too. I wanted those days to come back, and never end.

Sad to say, but I did. I wanted to see the smiles on everyone's face again. I didn't want to cry again, I didn't want to see Kirito cry again, I didn't want to see people giving me looks because I was stuck in Sword Art Online. I wanted to be treated like who I really was. I am the Blue Knight. One of the most powerful players on the front line's top squads.

I was one of the most powerful players in Sword Art Online. I was 2 levels higher than Kirito! I was Level 98! I wasn't some girl who was weak. I wasn't someone who was "stupid" just because I was into Video Games which got me stuck in Sword Art Online.

What I wanted most, was to see everyone smiling again. To see everyone happy, smiling, and in good moods. And to get that, was to end Sword Art Online for real. And it won't be over, until we get Asuna and the rest of the still comatose players out of this state.

"Okay. I'm doing it. Please, please help me once more." I said to my NerveGear as I sat up, put the game into the counsel, put the NerveGear on, and sat back onto my bed. "Link Start!"

I logged into my account, and I was welcomed into the video game, Alfheim Online. I was then in the character selection room. I had 9 races to choose from. By just looking at them, I could tell who would pick who. And I knew for sure, Kirito would pick the Sprigan. But the problem was, who would I pick?

I knew Kirito would only pick the Sprigan because of it's looks and wouldn't read what they were good at. After all, he was an idiot. I read them all, but I couldn't decide between 3. Those three were the Undine race, the Pooka race, and the Imp race...

I mean, they all were similar to me in a certain way, and were capable with my skills...

The Undine had my looks and if Kirito ever lost lots of HP, which was likely since he was reckless, I could heal him. The Imps were great with stealth and the night. And they were skilled with night vision. But the Pookas specialized in using music in combat to confuse and attack opponents and support allies.

After a while of thinking, I decided to pick Pookas. After all, I wanted to try something new, but something also in my comfort zone. It asked if I wanted it to be a random on looks, but I pressed no.

And then it asked if I wanted to mix the data with my other data, and I was confused, I pressed yes to see, and then I was transported to a forest. Because when I was going to the Pooka territory, a glitch happened, and I fell onto someone who was sitting on the ground. Sorry person.

Turns out, it was Kirito. "Wow! Tsumiko, look at you! You're...." he seemed wordless. "Hot?" Some girl asks. This girl was named Leafa. She was blonde, sylph, and had green eyes... and big breasts. Her voice seemed familiar, but I didn't know who it was.

"No. Sorry about Leafa, Tsumiko. And she isn't hot, she's just cute, as always, right?" I sighed. Kirito was not very good at words....

"Kirito." I called out to him quietly.

"Uh.. yeah?" he nervously turned to look at me.

"Shut up." I said. I then did what he asked, and looked at the mirror in the menu, surprised there was one there, and looked at the full body reflection that came on when I pressed the button. I had purple eyes, my same colored hair but it went to my waist. I also wore cool clothes.

"Wow! Those aren't beginner clothes or stats! Hey, uh..."

"Tsumiko." I answered clarifying who I was. Well, what my Online name was at least.

"Oh right. Tsumiko, how do you know this guy?"

"He is a friend. And why do you say, this is my first-" I looked at my stats... it had everything from Sword Art Online, and it even had Magic, but I guess it was because of my Misdirection and my ability to use the singing skill in Sword Art Online. Excited about this discovery, I checked my items list, and was disappointed to see everything gone, but my Sword....

MY SWORD!!!!

Turns out that Kirito was here for a day already, and they were going to the World Tree. They informed me and Kirito insisted that I joined them, and so Leafa invited me into their party and I joined. I guess we're going to the World Tree. But, does Leafa know about Asuna?

It didn't look like it, so I guess Kirito hasn't explained why he in particular wants to go to the World Tree if he doesn't care about unlimited amount of Flying time.  
  
So, this is the Land of the Fairies, huh?

 

* * *

 

 

"So what did I miss?" I had asked Kirito as we walked a little ways to some short cut cave. We couldn't fly because of the steepness of the mountain-like cave or something close to that, but I didn't mind.

"Well, Leafa left her party to help us, and we just finished taking a little break when you fell on me." Kirito answered rubbing his head.

I merely nodded my head in understanding. "Thank you for putting up with Kirito so far, Leafa-san. Also for guiding us to the World Tree."

At this, Leafa seemed a bit surprised for some reason.

"Um... how is it that you seem to be aware of lots of things and you have high stats, yet your boyfriend here didn't know a single thing...when I met him at least..." When Leafa mentioned the word, "boyfriend" I actually laughed a bit. Kirito seemed a bit embarrassed, but he just probably thought of it as more funny then it was embarrassing.

"Me? His girlfriend? Psh~! In his dreams, nah- just kidding. I'm not his boyfriend. We're just best friends. After all, we did live together for about 2 years since the incident, right?" I explained softly and nostalgically in a vague matter, nudging Kirito when I said the last statement.

While some people don't like talking about SAO, I was fine with it if it was only vague. Other than that, I couldn't even think about it and what actually happened. Ever since we got out, for some reason, it's been a bit fuzzy...

He laughed nervously, but said a simple "yeah" before I continued to explain why I knew so much already and he didn't.

"I know so much and am well informed because unlike this idiot who just entered right when he was able to, I read the details and researched the game, don't want to get PK'ed on my first day or something like that."

We continued our way to that one mountain pass. On the way, Kirito had offered me a piggyback and I agreed. It was like a routine for us, even now.

Leafa must have had noticed and she muttered, "Its more like the two of you are siblings..."

She may have said it to herself, but because of Kirito and my mainly all maxed out abilities converted from SAO, we heard. "Yeah, it kinda is, isn't it?" Kirito asked me. I shrugged.

Honestly, I did notice that. A while ago. Though, right now, as everything seemed pretty right, I just didn't give a damn. I mean, Kirito and I are here together, like we always were, Yui is with us, and we are on some adventure. The only difference, Asuna isn't here with us.

"So how much longer until we get there?" I asked redirecting the conversation.

Leafa stopped and so did we. She seemed to think a bit, before opening up her map to confirm her thoughts.

"Just a bit more, don't worry, it's not too far anymore. While you two had that argument over who cooler outfits, we had covered a lot more ground, especially when we all had that race, but of course, Tsumiko was first, with Kirito second, and I was third..." she then to grumpily grumble about that, but brightened and we all started to laugh.

It may be fun with her, but it's just not the same without Asuna...

  
**Alfheim - Neutral Region - Lugrue Corridor - January 21, 2025**

  
"Woah!" Suguha exclaimed after Kirito chanted some sort of spell.

It was a night vision spell so all of us could see. Sadly, we didn't have automatic night vision like in SAO, when we could just build that skill.... But no, it had to be according to what race... whoever thought of this was pretty smart, but also mean!

"We can see in here now!" Leafa exclaimed when she looked around the cave.

It was dark, pretty empty, and consisted of rocks, boulders, and other stuff -the cave. I wouldn't be surprised if it did have bats. For some reason, I felt the chills. I felt weird and the pit of my stomach seemed to get tied into a knot and it wouldn't stop tightening.

I had a bad feeling. A bad feeling about something, most likely this place. Or, what we were going to soon see here, but oh well. I just have to try to be extra careful. I need to watch for things.

"Night vision magic, huh?" Leafa observed,

"I guess Spriggans aren't completely useless, unlike your friend here who picked a good assist race. Pookas."

"Wow. That kinda hurt my feelings..." Kirito mumbled

"Suck it up, and get over the fact that you know you chose this just because its looks and also because your favorite color is black. I am also guessing you never read their descriptions either." I commented and smirked a bit at him.

"Whatever.." and then he grumbled a couple more things after that.

"Anyways, it would be good for you to memorize though spells of yours, I am sure Tsumiko already did, so I don't have to talk to her about it." Kirito nodded and then we continued to walking through the cave/tunnel thing.

After that I tuned and zoned everything out. I only picked up something about illusion magic. Immediately, I already knew what they were talking about, about his magic and what his race specializes in.

Suddenly, we stopped and I bumped into Kirito. "Woah, careful."

"Why did we sto-" but I cut myself off as Leafa read the Message -she had just gotten from this Recon guy- allowed.  It seemed as though there was a suspicious something or someone in her old party. Oh well. That often happens. I mean, especially if it was as powerful as the party she was in.

"Daddy, Onee-chan, there is something approaching us." Yui suddenly said.

"Monsters?" Kirito asked her. She shook her tiny head. "No, they're players. And a lot of them. Twelve in total."

"Twelve?!" Leafa exclaimed with pure shock, and a bit of horror.

It's confirmed, the pit began to roll a bit and then my stomach felt butterflies.

I knew there was a problem with this area being too empty. Usually you'd think parties that specialized in thievery could wait in here until another party or better enough, a single player went through here, then it would just be them picking them or that person off. It was the easiest and wisest, yet oldest trick in the book.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this place being conveniently empty and easy to pass through..." I muttered to myself. I clenched my fists, why hadn't I sensed them sooner?!

"Same, I had a bad feeling, but I always thought it was Kirito since I had a weird feeling when I met him, oh well." Leafa agreed to me.

"We should hide." I said, cutting off Kirito before he could retaliate to Leafa's comment.

I liked this girl, and she agreed with me. Hiding was the safest thing to do right now.

"Okay, but where are we going to hide?" Kirito asked looking back and forth.

I sighed and stared at him blankly. I answered with my usual blank and monotone voice, only softer. "With your illusion magic, how else would we hide?"

"Right..."

And so, we hid. Except, Leafa had other plans.

She ended up taking us to a thin dead ended corner and made a magic look alike wall that would hide us from them. It was probably better than Kirito's magic, because I knew for sure that he probably didn't have the high enough skill to hide all of us at once. We were told from Leafa to be quiet or else the magic spell would break, so we did. I sat in a corner. I brought my knees to my chest and held them with my arms wrapped around them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kirito whisper-asked as he walked over to me.

Yui came out and flew onto my knees. Sitting on them, and smiling up at me, she said quietly to me, "Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked the other way. I was just thinking about what would happen if we never got to her or found Asuna. Or, what if that person wasn't even Asuna?! I mean, yeah they looked exactly the same, but the person who worked on the game to develop and made it, could have known her. I mean, it could have been that Sugou guy... He works for the network that sponsors this game after all.

"Come on, tell me." Kirito nudged me as he sat down next to me. Leafa came and sat with us too.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed, is all." That was a half lie. I was overwhelmed, but not too much with this.

Yeah, the pressure was hard and it was very real, but that wasn't troubling me as much. What troubled me that most, was the fact my parents and brother would get suspicious of me. I mean, if I was locked in my room all day and night. Or even for a while.

I wonder, how mad would Tetsuya be if he found out I was going back into a VRMMORPG again?

A lot, I bet. He would act like he didn't care -when really he did- or he would act like he was how he actually feeling. It was hard to tell with him. Because, one minute, he was as passive as an owl, and the next, he could be very aggressive. "They will be arriving near our location soon." Yui informed us.

Kirito and I noticed something, and it wasn't a person, a bat maybe? "I see something small and red." I stated blankly as I looked in the dark far away tunnel we were in. Leafa took a short and fast intake of breath and looked where we were looking, and we were right. It was a bat.  
  
Suddenly, Leafa jumped out explaining how it was a high level Trace Searcher and that she had to get rid of it.  
I went slightly behind and next to her and chanted a spell of my own as an assist.

"We're running, come on!" And with Leafa's declaration, we made a dash for it. Me being the faster of the three of us, since Yui was in Kirito's pocket and didn't count. After all, she was a Navigation Pixie.

While we ran, Leafa explained the situation. It was a bit bad, but nothing like surviving SAO for two whole years. The thought of what happened to me in SAO that I allowed myself to remember, made me run even faster, and so I had gotten to a stopping point to wait for them.It didn't take long for them to come closer, so I paced myself with them as we then continued to run even more.

We were now running across a bridge, coming sloe to the other end, when Kirito said, "Looks like we are in the clear."

"Don't get too excited." Leafa said, but I added, "And trip."

We were almost close to that bid wooden door at the end, when two orange beams of fiery light shot beside us, and made a barrier in front of the door that went up. We continued toward it, but we couldn't pass through. It was a stone wall, but even when Kirito tried to hit it and break it with his sword, it just made him fall to the ground without a scratch on it.

"You can't do that, it wont work." Leafa said. He got up and said, "You could have told me before I did that..."

"You're too hasty. This is an earth magic barrier. It wont break with physical attacks."  
I explained, glaring icy-cold daggers at the wall.

"Can we jump into the lake?" Kirito asked

"Nope," Leafa said this time.  
"There's supposedly an ultra-high water dragon-type monster lurking in the water."

"It would be suicide to try and kill it underwater without an Undine's support..."  
I said for her when Kirito looked at us with the "why not?"/ "and that's bad how?" look.

"So, our only option is to fight, right?" Kirito asked, bringing his sword up.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said smiling a bit.  
I was happy I finally get to actually kick butt with my Winged Blade sword.


	21. The Fight in the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had just gotten to the cave, and walked around, but then we realized we were being follow, we ran after defeating the Trace Searching Bat and ended up on a bridge surrounded by water with a water dragon-type monster in it. Our ways were blocked by a group that was following us and a earth magic barrier we couldn't break with physical attacks. And now, Kirito and I could fight!

** **

**Alfheim - Neutral Region - Lugrue Corridor - January 21, 2025**

Kirito and I ended up kicking ass!

While they shot some magical fire or something at us, I ended up dodging it, while Mr. Reckless here just took it like a man and ended up dodging a couple. We didn't use much magic, me healing Kirito and Leafa helping after freaking out a bit, but mainly Kirito and I used brute force to try to get through their shields.

After a bit, Kirito somehow triggered his illusion magic and turned into some kind of monster! It was cool, but a bit weird. So while he easily passed through the shields, I was right behind him slashing and swinging my Winged Blade at them, killing them while Kirito also swallowed people.

...ew...

When we only had one person left, Kirito transformed back and got info out of him. It was actually pretty funny how he got info out of the guy. It was hilarious, but now wasn't the time to laugh. It went a little like this:

Leafa and I dashed to the guy and we pointed out swords a him. "Now, tell me whose idea it was to attack us." Leafa said like a badass.

"I'd rather you kill me!" The guy shook is head, not wanting to betray his employer.

I was about to say something, until I was cut off Kirito exclaiming, "Man, I really went all out!" All of our heads snapped to Kirito, who was stretching one o his arms. He was grinning like an idiot with closed eyes. He walked over to us with his usual kind smile on his face. He helped the guy up and said, "Hey, nice fight!"

"Ha?" The guy looked really confused of course. Who wouldn't be? I face palmed. Kirito is still the same Kirito. I shook my head in my hand, while I groaned. "You really are something, Kirito..." I muttered under my breath.

"That was a great strategy." Kirito said to the guy, a smug look on his face, and then crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he continued. "If I was alone, I would have ben a goner."

Leafa, who hadn't yet caught onto Kirito's strategy of getting info, exclaimed surprised, "Wha-what? Kirito-kun!"

He looked to her with a smile and said, "Leave this to me." He winked and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Idiot.." I mumbled under my breath.

Kirito wen closer to the guy and said, "So, I'd like to make a deal with you." Kirito showed he guy his menu. They were items and Yrd that Kirito ad obtained from the guy' pals. I had kept my own earnings, but Kirito had gotten more people than I, so he had a lot more things to bargain for.

"If you answer my questions, I just might give this all to you."

"Seriously, man?" The guy whispered. Kirito nodded.

While the boys talked for a bit after getting the info, Leafa and I stood a little ways away, sweat dropping at the scene of these idiots. "Is he always like this?" Leafa had asked me.

I simply nodded. "It gets worse..." She groaned and we continued to wait for them to be done with.

"Men." Leafa said in a weird tone.

"They're such simple-minded creatures." Yui added, while I only nodded.

When we had gotten the info, Kirito came over to us with a grin. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I walked ahead and flew off toward my next destination. Turns out, there was going to be a surprise attack on the lords of the Sylphs an the Cait-siths. Since they were making a treaty.

Me, wanting no position or involvement in this, decided to leave these two- or three counting Yui- and wait until they were done with this matter that I had nothing to do with. So, I went to the nearest inn, getting to the city closest to the World Tree, that had the tree in the center of this town, and then I logged out.

As I opened m eyes, I waited for my vision to get used to my dark room, before I took off my Amusphere. I sighed. Why did Kirito have to get into other's matters? We could be at the world tree and save Asuna by now. But no, he just had to waste time. I knew he was really broken without Asuna, and how he took this really seriously, and I know he just didn't want to worry me or Leafa, or even Yui, but he seemed to be taking this way too lightly.

As I sat up in my bed, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I sighed once more. I looked toward my bed side table and took a look at my clock. It showed the time. It was in the evening. Mother and Father should still be at work, Grandmother should be in her room doing who knows what or sleeping, and Nii-san...

Tetsuya-nii-san is either hanging out with his Basketball friends, or he is in his room. Since I had gotten out of SAO, have reconnected with Tetsuya, but it isn't the same as it was before I left. We are still very close, but we aren't as close as we used to be.

I stand up and walk out of my room, only to find Tetsuya just coming home now. He looks tired, and he seems to be different. He looks on the bounds of angry, frustrated, and scared...? I walked straight to him and asked, "What's wrong, Nii-san?"

He kept insisting that he was fine, but after a while, he gave in, knowing how stubborn we both were, I was the more stubborn one of the two of us. He finally sighed and took me into his room. He changed into clean clothes while I turned around and went to go sit on his bed. When he came to sit next to me, I side-hugged him.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Nii-san." he looked at me and asked a surprising question.

"Do you like anyone?" I blushed on instinct and became a spluttering mess.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He gave me a disbelieving look, and asked again. "I don't think I do Tetsuya-nii. I mean, Asuna isn't out of her Comatose state, along with 300 others. Tatsuki and Ren are trying to get into Rakuzan, which for them would be pretty easy, since they are like Sei-kun's family. And with everything else going on, I don't think I want to or have even thought about my love life."

All I got was a simple "oh" fro my elder twin brother. I looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you so interested in this topic all of a sudden, Nii-san?"

"Well, you've been going out a lot. You have always, from the first day you awoke, said this Kirito guy's name, and everything has been about him nowadays. Him and his girlfriend Asuna, are they more important than us?" I sighed. I should have stayed in ALO.

"Also, what's with the sighs? You know, you have been doing that a lot lately." Tetsuya also pointed out.

"I've been going to Rakuzan to see Sei-kun. Also a couple times I visited Tatsuki and Ren's place, and have gone to Kirito's place a couple of times, but mainly it was to Rakuzan. The reason why it's about him, and his girlfriend, is because they were like second family to me. Asuna was married to Kirito in the game! For heaven's sake, they treated me like I little sister, and I missed that. I wanted to be with you guys ever since day 1 of that game! I've... had nightmares about loosing you guys, since I was trapped in there, and it only stopped once I had gotten out."

"I see, thank you for answering my questions, but why have you been visiting Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked me once more.

I blushed a bit, but it was unnoticeable, "I.... I don't know. He just said he wanted me to stay by him when I had nothing else to do. He also wanted to give me extra training help." I shrugged after Tetsuya gave me a curious look, and we talked for a little bit more, until we decided it was a good time to make dinner.

 

* * *

 

Mother and Father came home a little while later, and Grandmother came out of her room to eat with us. Dinner was nice and quiet as it usually is. Mother and Father discussed school stuff with Nii-san, and they didn't have a need to talk to me. Although, they weren't very curious about my video game that I was stuck in, they still were very kind and treated me the same. The only difference was no one had uttered a single word about video games, unlike before when they'd ask me how I am enjoying them and whatnot. 

After dinner, I took a shower, and went to bed. Only for me to wake up a little later. I had gotten a message from Kirito. I didn't look at it, but I knew it was something that I could wait for until the morning. What did Kazuto-kun/Kirito-kun want? And why was Tetsuya-nii asking me about my love life?


	22. Chapter 22

 

The Hospital Visit

* * *

As soon as  had woken up, I went straight to my computer. I logged onto my computer and I opened up different tabs on my 3 monitors. The main one I focused on though, was the  
middle monitor. On the middle monitor, was the email message I had gotten from Kirito.It turns out, the online server in ALO was down today, and Leafa and Kirito had logged out into the same city I was in.

I was also informed, by Kirito, that he was taking his little "sister" Suguha to meet Asuna. So what the hell, why don't I bring Tetsuya to meet her as well?

Also, Leafa is Suguha. Yes, I found out who she was, mainly because of her voice. I am surprised Kirito hasn't figured it out yet, or that Suguha hasn't found out who we are, since we practically look the same except for a few minor changes, but that will always be a mystery to me....

I got dressed into a white and grey dress and black leggings. I also put on a teal sweater. I rolled up the sleeves a bit and put on my shoes. When I had finished getting dressed, and getting ready, I went to Tetsuya's room, to find him also getting ready in warm clothes. Hm?

"Nii-san, where are you going?" I asked tilting my head a little to the side.

"I saw you getting ready, so wherever you are going I would like to go too. Since, today was the day marked on your calendar to visit Asuna-san, I wanted to meet her." I was definitely surprised with what my older twin brother explained.

I never thought he would open up and agree to acknowledge my online gaming friends. Then again, I must have changed his view from our conversation last night. I smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. I went to the kitchen, made some hot chocolate, and put it in a mug. I offered Nii-san some, but he got a vanilla milkshake at Maji Burgers instead as we were on our way to the hospital.

As we entered the hospital, I went straight to Asuna's room after getting the key to her room, as well. Tetsuya merely followed me silently. As we approached her door, I bumped into someone. "Woah! Huh?! What are you doing here?" Suguha asked as she helped me up.

"Ki-...Kazuto agreed to see her together, as we have always done in the past two months." I explain to her. I then look to Kirito, who was just staring at Asuna's hospital room door. I cleared my throat, snapping him out of his thoughts, and suggested, "Shall we go in?"

"O-Oh... Yeah, sure. Come on is, you guys..." He opened the door, and walked in as we followed him in. "Suguha, Kuroko-kun, this is Second in Command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, Asuna."

"She had very fast reflexes and speed skills, she was one of the best." I explained, "She was, like a big sister to me, as was she Kirito's first and only love."

Suguha put the flowers she brought Asuna into a vase and refilled the vase with water. Kirito sat in the chair closest to her and held her hand. He kissed the top of it, before bringing his head lower and silently whispered and pleaded for her to be okay and wake up soon.

When Suguha came out from behind the curtain, she stared at Kirito who held Asuna's hand as he looked at her sadly and lovingly. ((A/N: A Comatose girl, a 16 year old gamer, and his cousin/sister, BEST LOVE TRIANGLE EVER!!! - From Gigguk/The Anime Zone- YouTube))

Tetsuya held my hand and brought me closer for a hug. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear as he rubbed circles in my back.

I merely nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." After a bit, Kirito and Suguha left.

Tetsuya and I then sat down, and I started to talk about what has been going on with my life to Asuna, who I knew was unresponsive, but I had always done this since I found out she was comatose in the hospital and started to visit her.

"So, Ren and Tatsuki are doing great. They are having fun with my friends from middle school. Though, they are more into Music like me, they do enjoy Basketball. That pervert, Sugou Noboyuki, hasn't visited you since that one time. Kirito-kun misses you, we all do... Anyways, Tetsuya-nii just met you today. I wonder what you think of him. I hope you get out soon, don't worry Asuna-nee, Kirito, Suguha who is Leafa and I will get you out of Alfheim Online. Then, we could be finally done and finished with SAO. You wanna know why? It's because it wont ever be over until everyone, including you, are out of this."

"Hey, Tetsumi-chan, it's time to go." I nodded as Tetsuya got up and headed for the door. I followed him and we went home. I changed into a different set of clothes and then I went to the kitchen to make Tetsuya and myself lunch.

While we were eating, Tetsuya struck up a conversation. "So how come you said you were going to get her out of ALO, is that another one of those VRMMORPG's?"

I gulped and swallowed hard on my food, "U-uh...yes..."

"You got another one of those games?" was my brother's cold and unemotional tone. I knew, that deep down, though, was that he was furious. I could see clearly the emotion of rage in his eyes.

Once he finished his food, he stormed into my room without a single word or noise, other than the slamming of my bedroom door. Then it was quiet for a while. Eerily quite, might I add.

But suddenly, I heard a crash and smash and shatter of something. I stood up, startled, and made a quick dash to my bedroom. I shoved the door open to find my NerveGear shattered in pieces on my floor!!

"No!!!" I screamed, literally screamed, 10 notes higher than my regular voice.

My legs felt weak and the wobbled as they felt like jelly or like noodles. I collapsed on my knees onto the floor and screamed out of shock again. Tetsuya, too outraged to think, left and probably went out to the park basketball courts, and then I fell to the floor.

I gathered all the broken parts of my broken NerveGear. At this point, I didn't care if I made a mess or not, or even if it was broken. I gathered the shattered pieces, and hugged it close to me as I cried my eyes out, and fell asleep, before I blacked out in my sleep. 

 

**Tetsuya Kuroko's Point of View:**

  
I was super mad, outraged, angrier than I have ever been in my life! Words still cant even describe what I felt at this moment. I was just aimlessly walking through the streets and trying to cool my mind off. Not even a vanilla milkshake could calm me down.

Later on, I met Kagami-kun in the courts, who was playing up against Aomine-kun, while Momoi-san was watching, sitting on a bench to the sidelines of this game. I approached them, and as I finally reached them, Aomine-kun finished the game with his victory.

He smiled, and cheered, teasing Kagami-kun about it a bit, but more in a lazy-assed way. "Oh, Tetsu-kun, what's up?"

"Nothing." I merely stated with an extra cold and icy voice.

Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun seemed to notice my anger instantly, "No really, what happened, Tetsu?"

"Come on, Kuroko, we know that you are angered, and we know you rarely get angered unless it is really bad."

I sighed, before plopping onto the bench seat, Momoi sitting next to me on the end, and the other two stood on the other side of me. The bench was only meant for two people.

After I sighed, I confessed what happened. "I found out the Tetsumi got another VRMMORPG, and so I smashed her NerveGear so she wouldn't be able to use it by throwing it to the floor, so it could shatter."

Momoi gasped while Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun looked a bit uncomfortable. "What happened then, Kuroko?"

"I stormed out."

"What about the NerveGear? Tsumi loved that thing Tetsu, did she clean it up? Or like other things that broke, did she cry with it hugged close to her with the broken items in her arms?"

Momoi's eyes widened and she gasped, "Those pieces of NerveGear, shattered into small bits and pieces, if it cuts her, and she doesn't know, she could lose a lot of blood... meaning... she could black out."

"We have to get to her now!" yelled Kagami-kun.

We all ran to my place, and stormed into Tetsumi's room, only to find her passed out, hugging her NerveGear. She had many small cuts on her, and her blood was starting to pool on the ground slowly. Her face was tear stained, and she looked extra pale, even paler than she was when she was stuck in Sword Art Online.

My eyes widened in horror, but I was snapped out of my trance with Aomine-kun grabbed me by the collar, punch me, and yelled, "Why would you shatter it, you idiot?! You acted purely on anger didn't you, you F****** Idiot!"

"Dai-chan! Stop it!"

"Kuroko, everyone, I'm calling an ambulance!"

I'm such an idiot! How could I let this happen to her? I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again, and for good! I thought to myself.

* * *

  
Tetsumi was rushed to the hospital.

The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and some of their team mates, including Serin, met the four at the hospital. They all were worried, and a bit pissed at Kuroko for acting on impulse, but some of them didn't care as much as others, and were more focused on Tetsumi's health. Even Tatsuki and Ren met them all at the hospital.

* * *

 

_What happens next? You'll find out next chapter, in I'm Not Just a Gamer! Chapter 23: I Wake Up To..._


	23. I Wake Up To... | Back in Reality and Logged Out For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsumi was rushed to the hospital.
> 
> The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and some of their team mates, including Serin, met the four at the hospital. They all were worried, and a bit pissed at Kuroko for acting on impulse, but some of them didn't care as much as others, and were more focused on Tetsumi's health. Even Tatsuki and Ren met them all at the hospital.
> 
> I'm such an idiot! How could I let this happen to her? I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again, and for good! I thought to myself.

 

* * *

 

When Tetsumi was put in her hospital room, after operation, Tetsuya and his friends were allowed to enter. There, laying in the bed, with bandages wrapped all over her arms and other limbs and body parts, was Tetsumi. She wafjkgnakjbfglkjas asleep, or unconscious, none of them could really tell at this point.

"God, Kuroko! You idiot 'daho!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"Kuro-chin, you really are stupid..."

"How could you Kurokocchi!"

"You're gonna get it, Kuroko-kun." Riko said in a dark manner.

"Tsumiko...." Tatsuki muttered with tears in his eyes looking at her beautiful, but bandaged face.

Many of the others ganged up on Kuroko and started telling him how much of an idiot he was and what not. He was starting to get tired of it. Wasn't it enough that he already knew all of the things they were telling him?! Wasn't it enough on the inside he was breaking down?! Wasn't it already enough that he had been telling himself such harsh words because of how bad he felt?!

"You even have a blank face, this shows how much of a cold heartless brother you are!-"

"Enough!!" Everyone was silenced by Kuroko's outburst.

This last statement that he had received from some random person on a different team he barely knew was enough to break him finally. He knew this, that he probably looked like he didn't care on the outside, but why did he have to be like this, on the inside it hurt.

"I know! I already know how much of a blundering mistake I made! I already know how much I screwed up! I already know what I did was horrible! I already know I am such a stupid idiot! I already know.... that Tetsumi will probably hate me! I get! I don't need people I either barely know, or don't know me enough to tell me things like this as if they knew me! I get it, I did a horrible thing without thinking! I've been beating myself up since I realized! So if you are only here to put me down or tell me how much of an idiot I am, then leave! I don't need you for that! I can do that to myself just fine!!!!!"

Kuroko's outburst had made everyone shocked and silent. Sure they knew he had emotions and sudden outbursts of them on occasion, but that was in basketball and it wasn't as bad or serious as this... But his sudden outburst of this kind of mixture of emotions, they thought they'd never see it.

Many left, but his closest friends and the Kiseki no Sedai stayed, along with Tatsuki and Ren, but eventually they too left because they had to go back home to study. Kuroko sat closest to Tetsumi and held her hand. Everyone eventually in the room apologized to Tetsuya, even if they didn't want to (Aomine).

"Hey, Kuroko, uh... sorry about earlier..." Kagami awkwardly said.   
  
"Yeah, Tetsu, sorry about that..." Aomine said gruffly.

"I'm so sorry Kurokocchi!! Please forgive me!~" Kise wailed with crocodile tears.

"I am sorry, Kuroko-kun." Akashi apologized. (Remember he is back to his original-both red eyed- polite-self)

"Sorry, Kuro-chin..."

"I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun." Midorima...

"I am super sorry, Tetsu-kun..." Momoi. The rest also apologized. Later on, they heard shifting. "Hm? Is she waking up?" Momoi asked.

"I hope so..." Tetsuya muttered. They heard her soft groans and when she finally opened her eyes, they didn't expect her to give them the reaction she gave them.

"I'm so sorry! Tetsuya-nii-san!! Please don't hate me! I just want to help my friends!" She started to cry and cling on Tetsuya.

"Wha-?!"

"It's okay, Tetsumi-chan. I forgive you. Can you forgive me for doing what I did to have you end up in the hospital?"

"YES OF COURSE!" Wow, that was the most emotion and loudness they've ever seen her in. Later on, the doctor came in.

"Okay, Miss Kuroko. It seems you lost a lot of blood, so you sadly wont be able to leave he hospital for a few days. We need to keep monitoring you, just in case it triggers into something else."

"How long until I get to leave?"

"Hm, I would say about 3 to 4 or so days..."

"What-?..."

"Yes, is there something wrong with that, miss?"

"Um... can I bring my Amusphere and gaming stuff in here?"

"No miss. You may not."

"What...?" And with that, the doctor left, after excusing herself. "...No... I cant help them... save Asuna-nee..."

**Tetsumi's POV**

I cant believe I cant use my Amusphere.... I need to use it! I need to help Kirito and Leafa!!! No! Please, don't let me do this!! After many and many tries, I was, again, shot down. Without much hope, I gave up on trying to get my Amusphere stuff in here, in my hospital room. I sighed as I looked out the window.

I'm sorry Kirito-kun. I can't help you this time. This is as far as I'll go... Please, please save Asuna for me...

Sooner or later, I fell asleep in my dark room, with the windows slightly flowing from the breeze of my opened window, and the full moon shone brilliantly in my room. Lighting up my room as I dream away of all the memories I had in Sword Art Online.  _I believe in you Kirito-kun. You can do this._

* * *

It had been a few days (3), since the whole fiasco. I wasn't able to go back into ALO, and help Kirito save Asuna, because I was under "surveillance" by my friends from Teiko, and my brother. Along with Kagami and the Serin Team, too. A few others I had met came as well.

It really seemed more like a way to get my nerves and stressing mind away from ALO. Riko and Momoi once tried to cook for us all, but in the end, Kagami, Himuro-san, Mitobe-senpai, and Sakurai-kun cooked for everyone.

After we had eaten, all of us went to my room to hang out. I tried to sneak and get into ALO, but sometimes, Kagami-kun and the rest could be really scary. So in the end, I was too scared to know the consequences of what might happen if I tried to even get on ALO or the server.

Currently, I was on my computer, trying to hack into a website that gave you the latest, highly trustworthy, and most high quality information on the VRMMORPG stuff. As in, it was like a secret database only real hardcore gamers could access. Trust me, this place was not easy for my to find. I only found out about it because of Kirito...

"Hey, Tetsumi-san, what are you doing on your computer? I'm so sorry that I asked!" Sakurai brought up this conversation.

"Yeah, Tetsumi-chan, what are you doing?" Himuro-san asked

"This better not be about that ALO game of yours..." Kagami said threateningly

"Well, it's not really all about ALO, just because its the latest and the first safest VR game, doesn't mean its the center of attention everywhere. Especially in gaming." I turned in my chair and faced them with a small grin and a playful vibe emitting off of me, before i continued.

"Trust me, there are many things you could find out about any video game, while using this website, but to be able to access this website for free, you'd have to have great hacking skills. And since, I don't feel like paying for it just yet, i am trying to hack into it's server and get into the website without the ID codes. If i cant do it yet, though, i will just text Kirito and ask for the ID codes since he is signed up already on this website."

"Woah! You're so smart! How did you even find out about this website? I haven't heard or seen it before!" Koganei-senpai exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, nanodayo." Midorima cut in.

"Isn't what obvious?" Hyuga asked with irritation clearly written on his face in laced in his voice, since there was a tick mark on his forehead.

"Tsumi is very skilled when it comes to electronics. Of course she has to be smart." Aomine said.

"Also, the reason as to why you probably haven't seen this before, might be because you haven't looked hard enough for the website. It might be, that the person made this website so hard to find, that when gamers found it, they would be rewarded." Akashi explained, just using an educated guess. His guess was right.

"What's the reward?" Kise asked, dumbfounded.... He never was the brightest star in the sky when it came to intelligence. It was only his looks and talents that made him shine brightly, unlike any other average star.

"The reward is the ability to be able to use the website itself, and to be able to find it every time once you found it and clicked on the URL Link at least once. Really, it's very hard to find, but with the help of tips and things to take into account from Kirito, i was able to find it." i explained.

"Oh. Okay. Wait... what's a URL LINK?!" Kise exclaimed. i heard many groans and ugh's, while others, like me, face palmed.

 

"Ahah! Finally got in, man, that was tough. The person who set this all up must be a genius!" I talked to myself, and no one in particular, but the people still in the room, had heard.

By now, it had been a little over an hour since the last conversation, and many had left. It was, after all, the late afternoon, or maybe even early evening. Now, it was just the Kiseki no Sedai, and my brother, along with Momoi and Kagami.

Kagami and Aomine were outside playing in the small court in our backyard, saying they had to get out and do something, bored from being cooped up inside all day.

While Kise and my brother joined them 10 minutes later, and Murasakibara being in the kitchen, it was only Akashi-kun, Midorima, and Momoi in my room with me. While i had finally logged into the account, hacking into it successfully, i wrote down notes and things, like tips just in case i needed to hack into it again, so i wouldn't take more than an hour to get into it again. It was also for Kirito to use if he wanted.

3rd POV:

In the background, Tetsumi didn't realize the analytical stares behind her, staring at her, a bit surprised at my skills, but also how much she had not changed much, but at the same time, she had changed so much more than they had expected.

Was this, this change, all because of some make-believe family and friends she had bonded with in that game? Was what the three people present in her room with her, had wondered.

  
Later, it started to snow, and it didn't look as though, the Kuroko sibling's parents or grandmother would come back from their little vacation trip anytime soon. In the end, the people still present, decided to stay for the night.

Back to Tetsumi's/Tsumiko's POV:

"Dinner's ready!" i called. I had made dinner. I had to make a lot, because of the guy's appetites.

Of course, it was only Aomine, Kagami, and Murasakibara that ate so much, but it was always nice to have a little extras right? Ah, who am i kidding, Murasakibara and Kagami will probably finish everything off no matter how full they are or not.

When i had finished eating, i excused myself, and went to look out the window, wondering, "How was Kirito and Suguha doing?"

I ended up voicing my thoughts out loud, but shook my head and decided to drop the subject. Would tomorrow, be the day that... she would die? I then remembered the date Sugou had said they were going to pull the life-line plug on her.

I shook my head once more, at the depressing thought, of Kirito and Suguha not being able to reach her in time. "No, Kirito and Suguha have got this in the bag. I'm sure, without my help, they will be able to... to get her out..."

`I went towards my room, and took a bath, and getting onto my computer for a bit, before continuing into the living room, to see everyone. I decided to make hot chocolate and tea. As i finished handing the tea and hot chocolate beverages, i felt a buzzing sensation in my jean pockets.

It was from Kirito. I looked at the screen, and the only words on the screen, was this: She's Out.

I suddenly felt adrenaline course through me, as i dashed out of the house, and going to my bike and riding to the hospital Asuna was currently in. When i had finally got there, it seemed i had lost the adrenaline, and was back to my original rebuilt strength and energy.

I chained my bike up and locked it. I then went throughout the parking lot, in the direction of Asuna's room, that is, until i heard the loud sound of something slamming into what i thought was most likely a metal door. I changed directions, and went to the direction, when i heard a screaming voice, and another familiar voice letting out a scream as well.

When i got there, Kazuto had dropped the pocket knife and was backing up a bit, leaving a really messed up looking Sugou to fall onto his side on the ground, once on his knees. Hmph, serves him right...

I walked up to Kirito, and when he noticed me, he smiled. "Hey..." was all he could simply breath out.

"Hi. It seems you did the final job, now to get to Asu-" i cut myself off as i saw Kirito was bleeding. "You idiot! Come on, before it gets infected or you loose too much blood!"

"Tsumiko, it's just a simple scratch-"

"No it isn't! God dammit, Kirito! It isn't like a game, we're in reality! Don't you get that? You won't re-spawn if you die in this world!" With that, I slapped him, breaking him back into his senses.

He lowered his head a bit, "I'm sorry, for worrying you like this... i really haven't changed since day one, now have i?"

I laughed a bit, chuckling more so. "No, you've changed. Now, you have more friends, you have a beautiful girlfriend, named Asuna, you have a great best bud and sidekick like me, and you have changed your views of these video games and hopefully, about life."

He laughed a bit and then agreed, "Yeah, i guess i have."

I continued though, i wasn't done, "Though, you still have a reckless style in both realities, and you also have a bad habit of getting into other's problems and affairs, with good reason and all, but it would have taken less time to save Asuna, if you hadn't gone on so many side-story-like adventures."

"I guess you're right, but, in the end, everyone there, that i had helped, helped me get Asuna back..." he smiled, as we both looked down the hall of the empty dark hospital.

I had finally finished bandaging his cut, after putting on the stinging antiseptic, and after a bit of his complaining and whining, a was able to clean his cheek wound, too. I gave him a hug, before parting and exclaiming with a small grin, "Now let's go see your wife/girlfriend!"

He blushed a bit at the wife part, but it was true, so we then both walked down the halls towards her room. Once we got to her room, we entered, and drew the curtain, to see her beautiful formed staring out the window at the moon, who was making her seem even more beautiful than usual.

I rushed out, and hugged her waist, laying half my body on the bed, the other half hanging off. She seemed surprised, as i quietly sobbed onto her, but her kind and caring smile came back as she rubbed my head comfortingly and gazed towards Kirito lovingly, as he did the same, i bet.

I parted as Kirito climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Asuna, as i sat in the window sill's bench-like area. Kirito and Asuna exchanged some words, before they entwined their fingers in their interlaced hands, and kissed lovingly. When Kirito and i looked towards the window once more, we saw the three of us, in our SAO avatars, walk off.

I smiled, as i looked back at the two now hugging. They were so cute and perfect together, i hope i can go on more adventures and have many more times with them. I really do, my two families, the SAO and my real world friends and families, are the world to me.

So this, this was what it was like, to be back in reality...


	24. Life As It Is

** **

* * *

  **May 16th, 2025 Friday**

* * *

 

  
I woke up to the blaring noise of my alarm clock. I turned it off, and looked towards the clock, before getting ready for school. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, and then put on the Uniform. I actually liked this uniform a lot, it was pretty, and the boy's uniform was really similar, too. After getting my bento, and slipping on my shoes, I kissed my brother's cheek goodbye, before getting onto my bike, and biking to school. I liked the feel of the wind in my hair and such. It was absolutely refreshing on this beautifully nice early summer/late spring day. When i got near the school campus, i got off my bike and walked it to the bike rack, before chaining it up and locking it.

I walked into the school, and at the entrance, i greeted my group of friends. Well, i was, but Liz had cut me off, greeting everyone as she ran up to us, breathless. "Good morning everyone!" She panted.

"Good morning, Liz-san." Silica greeted with a giggle.

"Morning, Liz." Kirito yawned, as him and Asuna held hands.

"Good morning, everybody." I said as the girls shrieked, and Kirito laughed a bit.

"How long have you been here? When did you get here?!" Liz exclaimed.

I sighed a bit, before answering, "I have been here the whole time, and actually, i got here a bit before you, Liz-san."

"Really?!" I simply nodded at the brown haired girl.

Silica giggled into her fist that was brought up to her face, and Kirito and Asuna looked into each other's eyes lovingly, as they smiled, and was probably having a mental conversation with each other.

"I guess, that is what we should expect, from Tetsumi-chan." Silica commented with a happy sigh.

  
After a bit of chit-chat, the first morning bell rang, signaling us to get to our classes, so we all said goodbye, as Kirito and I walked to our class. For some reason, we were sat next to each other, and in the same class, and it wasn't because of our last names.

Really, i should have been behind him, a bit of seats away, but since the teacher was nice, he let us choose what seats we wanted to sit in for the whole year when we started coming here. Well, it's been a few months, and summer was coming sooner than i had expected.

The classes were a bore, and i really was only looking forward to PE, i wanted to show everyone how capable i was, because for some reason, the other students still thought of me as a child, when they actually finally realized i was here. Currently, we were in the class right before lunch; English. Of course, i was a boss at it, but Kirito had a bit of trouble, so i was helping him a lot when we did our homework.

"And so, this sentence structure is..." Finally, the lunch bell rang, and he stopped mid-sentence in his droning lecture. "Well, that's all for today. I'll send out assignments #25 and # 26, so be sure to upload them by next week."

As the teacher left, the class erupted into chatting and the sound of conversations was heard, before Kirito and I stood up, and made our way to the spot Asuna, Kirito, and i would always meet up. It was outside, and currently, the outside weather was at its peak of glory. There was a nice cool breeze, the sun wasn't beating on us too hot, and it wasn't very humid, either.

As we saw Asuna waiting, Kirito stopped, and soon Asuna noticed us and smiled, before we both continued. We then sat down on the bench, and greeted her. "Sorry for the wait, Asuna." Both of us said in sync as we sat down next to her. Well, Kirito sat next to her, i took a comfortable spot sitting crisscross on the ground in front of them.

Kirito tiredly sighed, and complained about how he was tired and hungry. I rolled my eyes and snickered when Asuna said, "You sound like an old man, Kirito-kun."

"It's true, Kazuto-kun, are you sure you haven't recovered all the way yet, or have you always been this lazy?"

"Quiet, Tetsumi. To be honest, i feel like I've aged five years over the past month." He folded his arms behind his head as he sat back a bit more, and continued, "Also, it's not Kirito, but Kazuto. It's bad etiquette to use character names here, after all."

"Oh right!" Asuna gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, "I just... Wait, what about me, then? It's obvious!"

"That's what you get for using your real name as your character name." I said bluntly, opening my bento, "Well, everyone at this school is a victim of the SAO incident, so really, it looks like none of us here can really hide the fact who we are. Even I can't with my lack of prescence." I then started to eat. Kazuto and Asuna just smiled at me, before continuing the conversation.

"Asuna," Kazuto grabbed her hand, "How have you been feeling lately? You're still in rehab, right?"

"Yeah, I can finally walk without a cane. But they told me I shouldn't run or anything, yet." Asuna answered, her smile never leaving her face.

"I see."

"By the way, Kazuto-kun," Asuna looked away with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Don't you know, this spot is in plain view from the cafeteria?" When Kirito finally realized it, I burst into a quiet fit of laughter. "Honestly, there's no lunch for Mr. Careless."

"Ah! Please forgive me." She opened one eye to glance at him, before opening the second and taking her basket filled with food out and gave him a sandwich. It looked good, but i was honestly not paying much attention, since i was eating my beloved curry and rice. It was on of my favorites.

  
"By the way, is your father doing well?" Kirito asked her as they were sitting there. I wasn't paying attention anymore now, since i was walking away from them. I was going to find a secluded place, and Face Time with Tatsuki and Ren, who currently didn't have to go to school because of some festival they had yearly at Rakuzan.

"Hi, Tetsumi! Nice to see you, again!" Tatsuki exclaimed as Ren smiled.

"Nice to see both of you, too." I smiled a bit.

"So how have you been doing? Have you been training regularly, and rebuilding back all that muscle?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Mother, I have." I stuck my tongue out and gave him a face as Tatsuki burst out into a loud fit of laughter, that made him fall to the ground and hold his stomach a bit. I didn't really think it was that funny, but i guess since i usually don't show this much emotion that thy have seen, it's different and rare for them.

"Anyways, moving on, haha, so how has life at the SAO Survivor School been for ya?" Tatsuki asked wiping a stray tear from his eye with his goofy as usual grin. He looked really happy, and as energized as always, but i did notice the slight dark marks under his eyes starting to form a bit.

"It's been great, how has Rakuzan been for you two?" I asked them.

"It's been a bit tough for Tatsuki, since he hates studying, but i have been doing great, just as you have said about yourself." Ren answered while Tatsuki -in the background- complained about how much homework and studying they get and have to do.

I laughed a bit, and said, "Well, that seems like you, Tatsuki. You too, Ren. How come i haven't seen the two of you in ALO, yet?"

They both seem to darken in the mood a bit once i mentioned ALO. Tatsuki laughed a bit, but it seemed hollow, it was the worst laugh i have ever heard from the energetic and bright Tatsuki.

Ren just bluntly answered when he realized his older twin was not going to be able to answer without making this awkward, "We aren't able to go into a game ever again, I'm sorry, Tetsumi-chan, but we cant go into another game -after how much we have hurt our family- ever again."

I laughed sadly at Tatsuki, and kept the sad, and a bit disappointed smile on my face, "It's okay. It's not like we all still cant be friends. I'll just find another way to hang out with you guys more, well, i think i should go, Lunch should be ending very soon."

"Okay, well, we'll see you later, right, Tetsumi?" Tatsuki asked.

I nodded with a smile, and soon, we both hung up, giving our goodbyes. Once we hung up, I sighed. I was really looking forward to seeing them in ALO, but I guess I had kind of started to expect this would happen, after I had met their family.

Finally, the school bell rung, signaling that lunch was over, and that we all had to get to our own classes. Really, I just couldn't wait until school was over for the day, and I could go to the bar that Agil owns, and celebrate the Finish of Sword Art Online with everyone who was attending, or who was available to attend, at least.


	25. Congratulations on Defeating Sword Art Online, Kirito!

* * *

 

During PE, it seemed to be my lucky day. It turns out we were going to play basketball, and since there weren't many girls that wanted to play, i was left to play with the boys that wanted to play. While the girls just gossiped or talked on the sidelines, the people playing started to make teams.

I walked over, and it seemed no one wanted me on their team, until Kirito whispered something to his team captain, to make him look at me in shock and realization and pick me. I smirked as we started the game, and as soon as i was sloppily passed the ball, i used one of Tetsu-nii's tricks and passed the ball to Kazuto, who shot and made a point.

A little after the game started, i noticed that other classes came to watch, and i saw the group of friends we hung out with standing together, watching us. At one point, i was passed the ball, and i used one of Tetsu-nii's vanishing drives, before i was blocked again, so i used Akashi-kun's special dribble that made my opponents fall to the ground- called ankle break, its a real move-, before I used Aomine-kun's move to make a fade-away, with his style.

I wouldn't have thought that learning from the Kiseki no Sedai would have been any good for me, until now. But right now, i was having the time of my life playing basketball with everyone!

When the game was finally over, it was very clear that the team i was on, had won. It was super fun, and all of the guys playing really were shocked, that if i wasn't occupied currently, by boys asking how i learned, i would have laughed a bit. Though, the boys crowding me was getting a bit tough for me.

I didn't really like tight spaces, so once i started to breath deeper, and more jagged-like breaths, and with a pleading look for Kazuto, he got the memo and started making people space away from me. I heard some girl's gossip how Kazuto was like a body guard for me, and how i shouldn't do that to him, because it wasn't fair, so then i started to wonder...

Was that really true? I mean, there were countless times he has had to do stuff for me, or constantly worry for me, and if i hadn't kept my age hidden, i bet i would have lowered his stress a bit, and even now that he knows, he still kind of treats me like the kid i was in the game...

Nah, if Kazuto didn't want to help me, then he wouldn't, i think... Plus, he and i are best friends, we're just helping each other out, and it seems that Kazuto helps me out more in public than i do for him. But let me tell you, i help him out quite a lot when we're studying (mainly English) and when he needs advice, etc.

. . . . .

Once the school bell rang, i got out of my seat and made a bee-line to the bathroom, where i put on my outfit that i wanted to wear at the party. I didn't feel like wearing my school uniform there, and so i changed, and then i went to the bike rack, and rode my bike there. I didn't choose to walk with Asuna and Kazuto, because they were going to get Suguha, since she was invited.

Once i got there, I locked and chained my bike up, and ten i went inside. Finally when the three entered, we all looked towards them, and everyone smiled. I stayed in a seat, and just spun it around, to face them. I gave a small smile, and took a picture at Kazuto's confusion.

"Come on... we arrived on time..." he gave me a glance, before Liz walked up to him.

"The stars of the show should be the last to appear, well, except for Tsumiko over there, she found out and refused to be put in the spot-light. That's why we told you the time was later than it really was. Now, come on in." she took Kirito's hand and dragged him over to where the banner was folded up, and made him stand on a box.

"Hey, wai-"

"Okay then, everyone. Let's have a cheer." Kazuto gave me a glance, that was uncertain. "One, two!"

"Kirito, Congratulations on clearing Sword Art Online!" We all cheered, most with smiles on their faces, including me. I mean, it was a special occasion, and I had no point helping my lack of prescence diminish. I mean, i was just your average girl to heart, anyways.

Some popped small confetti cannons and another let the banner that said Congratulations down, and all the while, Kirito had this really... confused face on. It was actually comical, and i started to snicker a bit, since i could help but do something, because i had to laugh some way.

"Here take this..." Kirito didn't even spare her a glance as he stared into the small crowd. He just took the glass of tea, and everyone made cheers. I took his glass, and helped him down after walking towards him. He finally had that look wiped off his face.

"Are you okay?" i asked, as we went to go sit down at the bar.

"Yeah, just surprised, that is all..." i nodded, snickering.

"I know, take a look, this is you." I showed him the picture i had taken on my phone, and he laughed at it with me.

Kirito asked for a drink, but instead he just got Oolong Tea. We weren't at a good age to be drinking yet, it was bad for us. Though, when Klein sat on the other side of Kirito, he got an actual Bourbon on the Rocks. "Klein, are you sure about that? Aren't you going back to work after this?" Kirito questioned.

"Like i could pull off overtime without a drink or two." he answered. I sweat-dropped, just like Klein, he hasn't changed. "Besides," he said as he looked back at the other girls chatting.

I rolled my eyes, facing him, and saying, "Klein, I am going to be blunt about this."

"What?"

"You're a Pervert." The people that heard around us laughed.

I stood up, and gave Kirito a small smile, before joining the other girls. They were most likely going to chat about stuff i didn't care about for a while, before going onto the World Seed topic, and really, i had heard that conversation multiple times.

Later on, it had gotten late, and before i left, i slipped a note to everyone, who were still partying. I had to leave early, because i was going to check out an actual school tomorrow, and i didn't want to be late for the tour. When i got out, i took one last glance behind my back, before closing the door and walking out.

My parents were very concerned for me, just like Tatsuki and Ren's family, so if i stayed with my video games, they at least wanted me to go to an actual school. It was a pain, and i really didn't want to leave everyone, but i had to go to an actual school where i could get away and learn stuff that would challenge me.

For some reason, when i suggested to my parents, that i could go to Serin, they didn't really look too pleased, was it because they wanted me to be more independent from people? After all, if i went to Serin, i would probably end up becoming manager to the basketball team, and there i wouldn't get as good as an education as i could have. And honestly, the other schools that were good, held other Kiseki no Sedai players, that i didn't want to see everyday. So in the end, i picked a different school. It seemed nice, they would accept me in like a regular student, and would try as hard as they could to keep the fact that i was stuck in a video game away from the press, and the fact that i attended this school.

When i got home, i ate dinner, took a shower, and had gotten a text.

**Kirito: What happened? Where are you?**

**Reply: I got a call from my parents, so i went outside, and they told me to come home earlier.**

**Kirito: Why? Oh! And are you still going into ALO tonight?**

**Reply: Yes, i am going in, and i [I bit my lip, as i contemplated what i should say, they would only find out in a worse way, so i guess i was going to tell him now] am transferring into a real school, my parents want me to get the education i "deserve."**

For 5 minutes, i didn't get a reply, and when i had gotten dressed, and was drying my short hair with a towel, i got the reply. Surprisingly, he wasn't freaking out, in the text at least.

**Kirito: Okay, well, at least we will still see each other in the game and on the phone and stuff, even if we all hang out on the weekends. So, don't feel too guilty about not telling us sooner. We all understand. Well, see ya in ALO.**

  
Not too long after the conversation, it was time to get into the video game. I met Kirito, but stayed and watched him from a distance as he danced with Leafa in the sky. When everyone else was flying by, i joined Asuna, as we raced over to Kirito and Leafa, and held our hands out to them.  _The Floating Castle of Aincrad, was now in Alfheim Online!_

 


	26. Seirin, Kirito-kun, and a Scary Riko-senpai!!

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since I had moved to my new school.

It was really good for academics, but the other students used my lack of prescence and lack of emotion, to not be part of them. My quietness, and the fact that I had not been able to make any friends, made them think I wanted nothing to do with them.

Part of that was true.

So, the bullying started. At first, it was just graffiti on my desk, then they were putting trash and taking my shoes out of my locker. After a while, they would try to humiliate me, or try to verbally hurt me.

None of that really worked on me. Seriously, I was stuck in SAO for two years, I have been through so much, so much more than what they can imagine, so I just ignored it pretty much.

Soon though, it started to get to me. I just couldn't take it, or ignore it anymore. I mean, how would you feel, after a while, and you were constantly being bothered. So in the end, i just transferred to Serin High, where my brother goes. It wasn't too bad either, especially with their top class for first year's, Class 1A.

I have also become the manager for Serin...Yeah... It wasn't the best of clubs to join, but since they didn't have a very good music club, and since my brother was in this club, i figured i would get to see my old friends in the basketball clubs back from Teiko a lot easier and more if i stuck with this club.

It was a day, like no other, and since i was sent for errands by Riko-senpai for the club's supplies; i was obligated to go. I mean, that's pretty much what my job is, since Riko wont let me touch her regimens and other crap, so here i was, sighing as i walked towards the gates of the school.

What stopped me, and made me slow down, was the fact that there was a crowd around the gates. Most were girls, obviously drooling over what was probably a good looking boy. Though, there were some nerdy looking guys, and guys I knew who liked video games, staring in shock. So in the end, my guess was; Kirito....

I walked towards the group with a bit more confidence, and pushed through people. Most just stared at me; probably wondering when i got here. Or who i was, even.... Once I saw Kirito, leaning on his motorcycle, paying no mind to the crowd, i sighed silently. Oh great, i thought as i walked closer. "What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, you're here. Took your time, huh?" he asked, turning towards me, as he gave me his small smile. I ended up cracking a smile too, i walked closer to him, but asked, "Where's Asuna?"

"She went to go to the mall with Liz and Silica." Kirito explained to me. I nodded.

"So why are you here?" I asked again, people were still surrounding us slightly, and whispering, gossiping, too. It made me feel very uncomfortable, i hate it when i am the center of a lot of people's attention. I have grown so used to people ignoring me or not noticing me, that i hate it when lots of people notice me.

"I have nothing else to do, why? You afraid someone might get the wrong idea?" He teased.

"First off, you got Asuna. Second, no. Because we aren't together." i said clear enough to people could hear us, "Also, i was just curious, wondering when i was going to get an appearance from you, Kazuto-kun."

"Well here i am." He said, as he got on his bike. "Get on."

I got on, and said, "I have to do errands for the club i am in. Take me to the mall as well." And so, we went.

I got all of my stuff i was told to get, so now we were back at Serin, walking towards the school gym. The distant sound of a whistle, squeaking of shoes against the gym floor, and the sounds of calls and heavy breathing caught my ears as we approached the doors. "Hm. I should have known you would go with the same club as your brother, right?"

"You should have known, idiot." i teased. "But it's okay. I joined for my own personal reasons, too."

"Reasons like...?"

"Personal, and nothing you should know about." i answered.

"Wow! Who is this new Tetsumi? She's so independent!" I heard a voice, and a shiver ran down my spine. It was Riko-senpai. I was late, and also i had a boy she didn't know with me. She has always been protective with me, ever since i met her.

When we both turned to the scary upperclassman, she had this scary-sweet smile on her face, and it seemed so unnatural. She had this dark, scary aura surrounded her, and it made Kirito take a few steps back, taking me along with him, since we were holding hands, like we often did when we were stuck in SAO.

Riko looked Kirito up and down, in an agonizingly slow manner. She looked from his short school uniform's sleeve, down to our casually entwined hands, and then back to his face. She walked closer, and said, while pulling on Kirito's red tie, "Oh my, Tetsumi-chan, i didn't realize you were bringing someone with you! Ah! It seems you got all of the appliances you needed. Thank you!"

I sweat dropped and deadpanned her. I was literally being dragged into the gym, by Kirito clutching at my hand, staring from her to me, in a questioning matter. I could see a small spark of a light fear in his eyes, but he remained mostly calm. Maybe, just a bit jumpy.

"So, Tetsumi, it's so rude of you, to have not introduced us." Riko said, finally stopping, and letting go of the red tie that was choking Kirito, and while he struggled to loosen it, i just sighed, irritated slightly.

"Well, since you dragged us in here, scaring him, i couldn't have the time to introduce him now could i...?" i muttered under my breath with a small sigh.

The other guys seemed to walk over, and Hyuga asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Ooh! Is he your boyfriend, Tetsumi-chan?" Koganei asked/exclaimed.

"No, he isn't. This is my friend, Kirito." i answered curtly.

Kirito took the time to bow, and introduce himself. "I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, it's nice to meet you. If she has talked about me, i am the Kirito guy. Also, i am not her boyfriend, i already have one, and Tetsumi is just like a little sister to me."

"Yeah, even though i am technically older than you..." i snickered in the background.

"Tetsumi-chan, how was i supposed to know you were older, when you never said anything about your age. For all we knew, you could have been an 11 or so year old girl!" Kirito complained to me, being his usual self.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not my problem you people just judged and never asked." i waved it off with the roll of my eyes, with a small playful smile on my face. I had that mischievous glint in my eyes, too.

Kirito sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get another chance with arguing for his sake, so he just dismissed it. "So, this is Serin, huh? Man, you guys seem to be nice, some scarier than others, but good for Tetsumi either way. So please, take care of her, will ya?"

Kirito got some sures and yeahs and okays, and we all just hung out for the rest of the time, until Kirito got a call from Asuna. Then, he had to leave. "Bye, Kirito-nii!" I said, waving, after i gave him a hug and backed away from the bike a bit.

"Bye, Tsumiko-chan!" he said, before leaving.

Geez, i thought as i walked back into the gym, Kirito-kun seemed to really hit it off with Serin, but, not with scary Riko-senpai, though... Hehe... Maybe if he brings Asuna with him next time, it wont be as bad. Well, i cant wait for that...


	27. Summer Vacation Part 1: The Dance!

* * *

 

 

  
Throughout the rest of the school year, until summer, Asuna and Kirito and the rest of the gang and I hung out. Of course, once Serin got into the Summer Tournament, I became quite busy. Even though I was often busy, I always made sure to make time with friends; virtually or in person. Once summer break had let out, I took the chance to finish all of my homework in a week.

 

During that time, I had actually, surprisingly, spent a lot of my time, too, with Sakurai Ryou. I had clicked, when we'd met. We got along well and he was really sweet. He apologized a lot for every little thing, but I didn't mind. He was really cute. After a bit, when school had ended for the term, I spent even more time with him. He was a really neat person and was very nice to have in one's presence. Well, when he wasn't apologizing at least. 

I was also encouraged by both my family and peers to attend some Summer Dance the student body was holding at the school. I had never heard of it, as to which my brother explained it was a new thing; a so very new thing, that this was the first of the year. I wasn't quite sure, because of how formal the dance was supposed to be, and also the fact i had no friends to go with, and I didn't have a date.

This is the point, where you might suggest my brother or any of his friends, yeah, well. That was a no. Why? Well, first off, they weren't into those sort of things, even if it was for me. They also had a game the same night, and since I wasn't really needed from them, it really didn't matter if i went to the game or not.

I wasn't like Momoi where i could gather that much info. Yes, i could read them, but if i wasn't on the court, i wouldn't be able to be of any help when it came to predicting. After all, once i would see the move, i couldn't tell them, it would be too late. Plus, they have my brother for that...

In the end, I rejected it. Sadly though, my excuse for no date was only countered, when the girl on the other end of the line squealed, and told me that was covered. I just had to go to the party. So, two nights later, i was in a purple dress, with black stockings. Momoi was squealing. I turned to her with a blank gaze.

"It's too big." i told her.

"Huh? Where? It's the smallest one i still have!" She asked, perplexed.

"In the chest area." I told her with a small blush tinting my face.

"Oh..." She sighed, turned to her pile of older dressed, went through it once more, before gasping. "I found it!"

"Found what?" i asked her, tilting my head in confusion and curiosity. She turned back to me and held out a peach-coral pink dress.

She made me put it on, without any stockings, and gasped in shock. "Are you sure you're Kuroko Tetsumi, the sister to my boyfriend?"

"He's not your boyfriend, but yes, i am Kuroko Tetsumi." I deadpanned. She completely ignored the first statement.

I looked in the mirror, and my eyes widened as well. My hairs was left as it always was, except it had been brushed nicely to make my hair look nicer as well. I wore barely any make-up, only eyeliner and light lip gloss. Then, there was the outfit. It was a bit short, going to my knees, but it was fine.

It was white and had a collar, but was see-through for the sleeves. The skirt was a bit too short, but Momoi didn't seem to mind, and I didn't want to make her any more trouble, so I kept quiet. There was a black ribbon wrapped around the abdomen area and I wore black flats with a half-inch heel in them. It was, surprisingly, very comfortable- the shoes.

"Ooh! You look great!" Momoi squealed.

"Thank you, Momoi-chan.-"

"It's Satsuki!"

"Oh, right, my bad. Thank you, again, Satsuki-chan, for everything you've done for me." I gave her a small smile, and she started to gush and squeal and fangirl about how i looked so adorable just now, and that she wished she could have taken a video of what i had just said.

Soon after, i was picked up in a limo, and a girl from Serin who had invited me, was in there waiting. She was sweet, nice, popular, and smart. She also knew me from my Teiko years, even Elementary. Her name was Akemi.

Kawaguchi Akemi. She was a real sweetheart. Her platinum blonde hair was casually curled and was left down. Her dark coral colored eyes were gazing out he window with a small smile. She was rich, but not snobby. She might just be my only friend from Serin. Akemi was wearing a sleeveless white dress that went to right above her knees, with a black lace under skirt. It was a pretty dress. It was the color of a cream-white and had a bow on the waist as the ribbon had wrapped itself around that same area first. 

"Say, Akemi, how come you said i didn't have to worry about a date?"

"U-uh... Because i would be here with you!" She lied flustered. She has never been a good liar.

"Who did you set me up with?" She grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You'll see~" She seemed to purr with excitement.

Soon, we were at the dance. The music was nice, soft, classical. Once the party really started though, the classical music was outside, where no one was, while the loud popular and newer music was played inside. The music was annoying to my ears, and it made me get a small headache.

I made my way outside, and walked towards the gazebo decorated with white roses, lilies, and decorative lights. I leaned on the railings and gazed out at the starry sky. The full moon glowing, shining it's beauty onto a average person like me. In my own opinion, i thought that the girl wearing this dress, wasn't me.

I would have gone with something either black or white, and with lace or something. I did like that one dress at that one store, but i would never admit it to Momoi-chan. I would have also gone with this, as long as it wasn't this pink dress. I wish i should have bought that one dress i liked before...

"I look so different and weird in this outfit..."

Suddenly, i was started, as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, brought me closer to their chest, and whispered, "I think you're beautiful in that dress..." His voice, his looks, his personality, everything about him, was somehow so alluring, so attractive to me for some reason. I would have done anything he told me to, or would have done anything for him. What was this?

What was i feeling?

I turned around in the embrace, but never broke it. My sky blue orbs starring into his light brown ones. My gaze was strong, conflicted, confused, yet, even still, I couldn't look away. What am I feeling? What is this?!

"It's called love." Sakurai Ryou, the boy hugging me close simply said.

He has never apologized once here, with me. When I realized that, I became very surprised. What's so different with him? Usually, he cold barely look me in the eyes, and he would always apologize for ever single thing he did, or for everything everyone else did. Yet, now, he seems so different.

"Sakurai-kun." I got his attention, even though it was already on me. He gave me a hum, signally me to continue. "You're...." I paused, hesitance turned to me trailing off. How was I going to say this. I took a deep breath and sighed softly, "You're... You're...."

"Different?" He asked. Tilting his head to the side, it was so cute!- Wait, cute? Why was I-?

I simply nodded. "It's because, I have finally gotten rid of that fear that you will reject me, and with some help of the other guys, I feel more confident." He told me with a determined gaze, "So, Kuroko Tetsumi, I like you a lot. I really do, will you go out with me?"

Will I? Will I really? I mean, yeah, so what, he's cute, adorable, kind, caring, sweet, considerate, a good cook, good looking, athletic, understanding, and everything I girl could want, but he also has his quirks, that make him more human. For instance, his blushing face every time he gets embarrassed, his apology-habit, and his low self-confidence, or self esteem...

In the end though, I overlooked his quirks. His habits, his confidence, because right now, he was the one here with me. He was holding me, asking me, being honest, and not cowardly or shyly and doing it by letter or unanimous "secret" admiring note to go somewhere to meet him. So, of course, I have to say yes, because as much as i denied it, I was falling for him.

We may not have met as often as others, we may have only hung out a couple of times and never alone, and we may not know everything about each other, but isn't that so much better than being in love with someone you know everything about? The unknown is what makes things so much more exciting, and exhilarating. Plus, the fact that I can get to know him now, and learn everything about him now, is so much better.

I smiled big, nodding, and wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him down a bit, closer to me, and whispered in his ear happily, "Yes!"

He grinned, and pulled back a bit, before leaning down, and closing his eyes. I figured out what was going to happen very soon, so I too, closed my eyes, and just as we were about to close the gap behind us, we were broken apart by us jumping in fright when two hot-headed idiots started hollering.

"Yes, they are finally together!" -Kagami

"Oi! Shut up, Bakagami!" -Aomine

"You shut up! Ahomine!"-Kagami

....

Then their big argument started, and soon, Riko-senpai hit them both upside the head. "Shut it! They are about to kiss!"

"Not anymore, no. Because of all your loudness." My brother comments under his breath, sighing slightly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Sei-kun sighed and nodded along with Tetsu-nii.

Kise was crying saying stuff on the lines about how I am growing up, and Midorima whacked him upside the head telling him to stop acting childish, and Murasakibara joined and ganged up on Kise, causing him to cry crocodile tears.

AHOmine and BAKAgami were arguing, Riko and Momoi were trying to stop them, the rest of Serin were either arguing or sweat dropping at what was going on, Himuro Tatsuya-san was chuckling slightly at everyone's antics, Tatsuki was collapsed on the ground, laughing at everything and everyone, Ren was sighing, done with scolding him, and Sakurai was starting to go back to his original cute and shy self.

I gapped slightly, before getting back into my senses. I took Sakurai-kun's hand, entwining our fingers, and we secretly ran off. The people that did notice us taking our leave, just stayed quiet. They knew we should have our privacy finally, and they also knew we would have kissed, if it wasn't for them.  
  
We had run back to his place, which wasn't far from the dance actually, and once we got in, we were a panting mess. Though, because of our athleticism, it wasn't as bad. We got back to ourselves again very quick. Our hands never broke from its entwined and interlocked state.

"I-I-I-I-I'm so sor-" Before he could possibly finish stuttering out that stupid apology, I kissed him.

I broke my hand from his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He found his arms at my waist, hugging and pulling me closer to him, pressing our bodies together. We started backing up bit-by-bit, before I found my back softly slammed on some random wall.

"Where are, "He broke the kiss for a bit before continuing kissing me over and over again after talking, "my manners...welcome to my apartment....make yourself... at home... Tetsumi-chan."

"Mm" was all I could make out, as we continued to kiss. Suddenly, I realized something that could make this awkward.

I pulled away, placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a bit at arm's length. "Um, wait...what about your parents? What if they come home or come in to see me in such an indecent state, making out with their son is not a very good first impression-"

I was kissed again, before he broke apart and said, "Don't worry, their away on summer vacation. I chose to stay home."

"Oh... uh... well, in that case..."

I couldn't quite make out the next sentence, as I was sweetly kissed on the lips in a long soft and sweet kiss, before he broke apart and suggested, "Um, how about we just relax. Want to watch a movie or something?"

I smiled, and nodded. I am glad he wasn't going to take this any more further. "Okay. How about we go to my place. I've got a great screen to watch movies on."

"Sure. I'll make the dinner then." I giggled.

"No need. My brother already made, if you haven't eaten, you can eat the left overs. My parents are out on vacation, too."

"Are you sure? If it isn't too much trouble-"

"Yes, now come on!" I said, as I hugged him softly. He hugged back, smiling as he nuzzled his head into my neck/shoulder. We soon made it to the Kuroko residence, and went inside to find everyone asleep in the living room. In the end, we just cuddled in my room.

We didn't watch a movie, we didn't eat anything, we just laid there cuddling in bed, before we too, fell asleep.


	28. Summer Vacation: Part 2: Summer Festival | An Encounter With Old Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so, if you are all waiting for the chapter where I actually get back onto the plot of the story, don't worry. It will be next chapter. But since Tetsumi is usually all about the video game stuff, I wanted to do at least one lovey-dovey chapter with her and Sakurai. Oh! And don't worry, i will make sure to put those fluffy moments in the chapters to come- if I can... Enjoy! :)

 

* * *

It had been more further into the summer break of mine, and I had spent a lot of my time during the day with Sakurai-kun, but in the night, I was either diving, on my computer and the three monitor screens, or I was sleeping, but that was a rare one.

Today, was like every other since Sakurai and I started going out. We were walking around the shopping districts and just talking and having fun doing things. "So, how is that ice cream, you have there- sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize, Sakurai-kun, and also, this ice scream is very tasty, especially since it is the best flavor ever- vanilla." I answered, cutting his apology off. I was hesitant at cutting him off at first, but since he said it was okay, I did it every time he didn't need to apologize.

He face seemed to go down a bit, but before I could ask, he covered it up. Did I say something or do something wrong? "Well, one could agree to disagree with that statement of yours. I think strawberry is much better." He countered, not letting me on the subject of his sudden change in mood.

"No. Vanilla is better." I blankly told him, turning my head the other way, not letting any more argument out. While I did that for just a moment though, I had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry- Eh?!" the person i never thought i would see again, was right in front of me with a shocked face on. "Tetsumi? Is that really you?" He asked, as he took a closer look at me. It felt weird, seeing him again, but i was happy to see another friend i haven't seen in a while.

"Ehh...? Mochida-kun? You're here, again?" He seemed to grin and laughed.

"I knew that was you. Wow, you even cut your beautiful hair, that's a shame. Besides your eyes, your hair was my favorite." I blushed a bit at the compliment. It's not everyday you get a compliment like that. Though, from when i was in elementary and to the middle of my first year in Middle School at Teiko, I had many compliments like those before. Everyday to be exact.

Mochida Keisuke, was a childhood friend of mine. I even had a small crush on him as a child, until I got over his departure to study abroad in America, in the middle of my first year in Teiko Junior High/Middle School. "Also, why the formality? You never used my last name when we were younger." Keisuke seemed to complain a bit.

I giggled, but for some reason, Sakurai's grip on my hand tightened the slightest bit. "Oh! I almost forgot, have you seen Kiko-chan or Shun?" He seemed to suddenly remember why he was in a hurry. Of course, it was those two that he had lost. Knowing both of them, they probably lost him instead of him losing them.

Kiko was Keisuke's younger sister. Kiko had brown hair that was a different color and shade to Keisuke, and she had pink eyes, instead of Keisuke's bright green ones. She was only a year and a half younger than us, but she was still really good friends with me.

We were all into music and were planning to become a band as a dream one day, but that was crushed when Keisuke and Kiko had to move away to America with their parents, and Shun, he had stayed with me, but I haven't seen him since a few weeks before i was trapped in SAO.

Anyways, Kiko was more into the guitar and string instruments, then singing. She had this cute but also laidback aura around her, and was a bit more mature than Keisuke, since he was also cheery, but of course, so was she. She was a big ball of sunlight. Shun though, he was a different story...

Komori Shun had blonde-yellow hair, similar to Kise Ryota's since they were cousins, and he had bright light blue eyes. ( And yes, it is just a coincidence he has the same last name as Tatsuki and Ren. They aren't elated though.) His personality was calm, carefree and laidback, but he always grinned with us. At least, when we were all alone with each other in our music room that no one else used, that is.

I shook my head, "No i haven't, but Keisuke, I'd like you to meet-" I was soon cut off as we heard a higher pitched girl shout.

"KEI-NII!!" She stopped and tried to slow down her fast speed running, but ended up ramming into him. Both fell to the floor. Shun, who had been lightly jogging behind the girl, simply and slowly stopped in front of us. His pace slowing from his light jog, to walking, and then ceasing all together.

He sighed at the two now bickering siblings that were quite childish, until his eyes landed on me. They widened, and his mouth went a bit agape. Once he found his words, his voice was still as cool and calm and soft as before, but it wasn't as girlish as before, though. "Kuro-chan? It's... it cant be you, can it?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah. it's been... 2 years or so, right?"

"Ye-yeah... What happened to you?" The other two ceased the bickering abruptly and stared at me waiting for the answer. I sighed, shaking my head with a disappointed look on my face.

"I thought you three, at the least you, Shun-kun, would know that I was stuck inside Sword Art Online... after all, you were still in the country, unlike those two..." The looks on their faces were priceless as they realized and thought things over. "Anyways, this is my boyfriend, Sakurai Ryou-kun. I would have mentioned it either, but none of you, especially you Kei, let me."

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" Sakurai bowed a bit. My old childhood fiends smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sakurai. I'm Mochida Keisuke, and this is my younger sister Kiko." Keisuke and Kiko were first for the introductions. Soon, Shun joined in with them.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakurai-san. My name is Komori Shun, it is a pleasure to have met someone who was able to steal this airhead's heart." Shun, who was more mannered and polite then the two Mochida siblings, was still his teasing self.

"Hey, who are you calling an airhead?"

"Well, for instance, that one time when we went to the pool at my place, you were just going to swim with your sport's bra and those black shorts you loved because you forgot to bring your bathing suit." I blushed at what Shun had revealed. Oh yeah, Shun was rich, so he lived in a mansion with his twin sister, who was very weak and ill, therefore, she never left the house.

The girl was sweet, kind, and gentle. She was really pretty, too. She seemed to day dream and space out a lot though, but it wasn't much of an issue for us. She was always smiling for us and her Shun, Shun especially. Her name was Chiaki. Komori Chiaki. Both had blonde hair and piercing, aqua, blue eyes.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't that bad, since it was just us. I mean, it's not like we haven't seen anyone of us at least partially naked before. When we were all in elementary and preschool ages, we would bathe together, so i don't see the problem in that time." I said, as all of us were now seated on a table in a café.

"How about that one time when you were trying to sneak up on Kyou-chan, but you ended up walking into a pole while not paying attention and watching her?" Kiko asked, pointing out that embarrassing moment. 

Kyou-chan, was another girl we grew up with. Sadly though, it seems she had moved to Osaka due to her lung illness when Shun and her third year at Teiko had begun. Her nickname was Kyou, since she used that name for her stage name and internet name and gamer name, because it was once her elder brother's, but he had died in a car accident. Her real name was Megumi. None of us never really knew her last name. She never told us, and none of the teacher's used the name either, so no one really found out. Anyways, she would play the drums or the piano/keyboard for us. It really depended on the song. If it needed both though, I would do the Keyboard/Piano.

"Okay, I admit, that was me spacing out. But that was only once." I defended what pride I had left after all of the other embarrassing stories they had spilled out while we were talking on our way to the café.

Soon, they had to leave, and we shared contact info, them also giving me Kyou's info, before they left. We continued to walk a little more, before we stopped at the sight of a big poster. It was of the summer festival tonight. It still had a few more free tickets on the poster, and Sakurai ended up taking two, giving one to me and keeping the other.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Why don't we go. It'll be a little fun, right? Why, do you not like these things? I'm sorry for-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He kissed back and continued, and once we broke apart, we held hands again and went to my house. Soon, he went back to his place, and told me he was going to pick me up at 7PM, and then he left after kissing me on the forehead.

Soon, it was nearing 7 and I had already gotten ready, feeling a little bit excited. Since it still fit, I wore the Kimono I have had since Middle School. It was the one with pink flower designs on it wit a white background and a blue Obi and pink flower pink in my hair. After hugging my brother, I went and opened the door, letting myself out once Sakurai had gotten here.

We had lots of fun together, and soon, we were back at his apartment. "So, Sakurai, about earlier, when you looked-"

"Ryou."

"Hm? What was that?" I asked.

"Why don't you call me by my given name? You had no trouble calling them by theirs, and don't I mean just as much as them, or do they matter more than I do?" He didn't say sorry, he was really serious about this.

"No! That's not it! It's just-" I cut myself off. What was it? It was just what? I asked myself. "It's just, I'm not used to it. Plus, I haven't known you as long as them."

"I understand that, that's why I didn't say anything earlier, but..."

"But what?" Was he being... jealous?

"Tetsumi, I'm going to try my best at being blunt with this, okay?" I nodded uncertainly. "Are you sure you really love me, as much as I am in love with you?" The question took me by surprise. And it was a serious question. He was really questioning my affection towards him? Do I not show him enough? Do I treat him no differently to a really good friend?

"Sa- Ryou-kun..." I thought of the right words, before speaking again, "I really do love you, at least, I think. Every time I see you, am around you, or if I am near you, I always, always, get butterflies. And when you touch me, kiss me, hug me, am close or right next to me, I feel as if i am in the stars with the moon! So if this isn't what love, affection, like, or whatever you want to call it, then I don't know what love is..."

Suddenly, Sakurai hugs me and whispers, relieved, "I'm glad, because I have really fallen for you. I couldn't bare be without you."

Soon, he kissed my neck softly, before pushing me down on his bed, and moving so he was hovering over me. He kissed me on my lips once, in a soft and fast kiss, before doing it again in a longer time period. He kissed me again and again, before staying with one kiss, and letting me kiss him back.

When we did part, he asked to continue, nervously might I add. I smiled and nodded, chuckling a bit to myself before I had answered. He let his hand softly caress my face, his thumb running under my lower lip, moving my face to the side a bit and parting my lips, before he leaned in and placed his tongue in my mouth, kissing me.

I kissed back, and the kiss was short, it was a like a beta, before he parted, and did it again, this time though, it was slower, and I ran my fingers in his soft light brown locks, before they wrapped themselves around his shoulders. When we broke apart, we were panting very slightly, and he got off of me and laid down next to me.

He helped bring me up a bit more, and I rested my head on a soft pillow, before falling asleep as Ryou was sliding the blanket over the both of us. "I love you, Ryou-kun..." I whispered before falling asleep.

Sakurai, who had heard this, smiled, before bring the sky blue haired girl closer to him, as he whispered softly, before falling asleep with a small smile on his face. "I love you, too, Tetsumi-chan..."


	29. Summer Vacation: Part 3: Pool Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Tetsumi Kuroko teach Suguha how to swim! Inturn, they each tell Suguha stories in SAO about how they met Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto. They all meet Ryou Sakurai, Tetsumi Kuroko's boyfriend.

 

* * *

Since that night, I would always call him by his first name, and really, I started hanging with him more. I also got more sleep at night and didn't play my video games of ALO as much. I also put my research of what happened to Kayaba on hold. Oh yeah, I must have forgotten to mention that earlier, huh? Well, the reports said that he died when he was killed, but he appeared when the game was destroying itself.

Usually, when you die in the game, you really die. The only reason we were alive...wait... no, we should have been dead, too. Kayaba did something. I know that for sure. And Kirito told me that Kayaba let him use his GM stuff to help defeat Sugou in ALO, and then Kayaba appeared after that to give him the World Seed.

Does this mean, does this mean Kayaba did something to his conscious? Maybe, just maybe, Kayaba copied his consciousness, onto the internet. Or something, and that's how he helped us, and he let us live for some reason we don't know. Because we should have been dead. At least, I know Asuna really should have died, and so should have Kirito and I, but something happened and Kirito came back....

What did Kayaba do?

Moving on, it was nearly the end of the summer, and soon, the next semester of soon with be starting again. To say i was liking that fact, would have been a lie. I enjoyed my time off from the school schedule, and for some reason, I had a feeling something would be happening. Some good, or something bad, I couldn't quite tell, but knowing i always had this weird gut feeling before bad things happened throughout my time in SAO, i made the educational guess that it was bad.

Back to reality and not my thoughts and my mind, I had been currently getting ready to go to the Sword Art Online Survivor School. The reason I was going there, was because I was meeting up with the girls- Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Suguha- along with Kirito to go to the pool and teach Suguha how to swim! :) Well, Kirito wont be swimming, because he will be meeting with his councilor. At least, that is what they told him...

Note: Rika=Liz. Keiko=Silica.

Once I had packed a bento, my towel, my bathing suit, and tied my hair up in a pony tail, I figured it was time to go. I got my bike and put my backpack on my back, and rode off towards the school. Once I got there, I met up with Asuna and Keiko. Soon, Rika came too, and last but not least, Suguha and Kirito.

"So, did you do your homework?" Rika asked Keiko. Keiko merely shook her head, "No I haven't even gotten started on it."

"Summer break will be over before you know it." Asuna pointed out kindly, "How have you been, Tetsumi-chan? We haven't seen you in ALO for awhile." I nodded, taking in the question.

"I have been spending a lot more time with Ryou-kun, that's why."

"Ryou-kun? Who's that?" Keiko asked. Rika gets this creepy face on, and soon says.

"Oh, I know who he is... Is he for any chance, your boy~firend~?" I didn't even blink. I didn't blush at all.

"Yes. Why the creepy face?" I shot back. Rika couldn't answer when we saw the two Kirigaya's.

"Ah! Leafa-chan! Kirito-kun!" Silica shouted, waving her hand.

"I'm sorry to make you all come out here." Suguha apologized. I went up to Kirito and gave him a hug. He lifted me more up and a bit off the ground, hugging me and spinning me around a little bit.

While the girl chatted away, I got to talk to Kirito a bit. "So, did you find much info about you know what?"

He shook his head, "Not much, it's all the same, did you?"

I shook my head no. "Not really, same as you, most likely, but i have theories of what he could have did, because of what you told me and what happened to us in SAO."

Soon, Kirito was off, and we went to go to the changing rooms. I went to an area with Asuna, and we both changed, and Suguha Silica and Liz changed in the other area. "What were you and Kirito talking about?" Asuna asked as she was getting ready.

"Nothing much." I told her vaguely.

"It's a little too late to ask, but is it really ok for us to use this pool?" Suguha asked nervously. Silica was already changed into her bikini.

"It's okay, we got permission." Liz says coming out from where we were, to there. She was wearing her pink and black and white one piece. It was really new looking.

"Your swimsuit is really cool looking, Rika-san!" Silica praised.

"Right? The one I used before SAO was a little too tight, so i got a newer one. Even Tsumiko had to get a new one!" She said striking a pose. Did she really have to tell them about me, too? I don't even know why she mentioned me... I sighed, shaking my head, coming out from behind the wall and standing next to Liz.

"Wow! Even yours is so pretty, it fits you perfectly, Tsumiko-chan!" Suguha praised.

"My size hasn't changed much at all..." Silica muttered sadly. Asuna was coming out from where we were changing, and Liz started acting more weird...

"Ooh! Asuna's rocking the Bikini with Tsumiko! Nice!" I face palmed at that, but she continued, "Trying to seduce Kirito with your swimsuit?" Liz asked Asuna while elbowing her softly in the forearm. I rolled my eyes, before speaking my mind.

"Shut up, Liz. It doesn't matter if Asuna is doing that or not, because they are already dating, and are married in the game. Really, she could do as she pleases." That shut her up, i smirked a bit. I was glad I was able to speak my mind for once.

After out chitchatting, it seemed Suguha didn't bring her regular swimsuit and brought her school one... Yeah, that didn't go too well.

We got out into the pool, and Liz was the first to jump in, "I'm the first to jump in the pool!~" She sang.

"That's not fair im coming in too!" Silica whined, before jumping in too, both girls giggling and splashing each other with water.

"Hey, you guys, you should stretch first." Asuna scolded, before jumping in as well. I merely sat at the edge and put my legs in. Kicking with in the water a bit. "You're not coming in, Tsumi-chan?" Asuna asked me curious.

I shook my head, "I will. I just need time to get used to the feeling." I explained as I deeply stared at the water, remembering a memory I had with water in Sword Art Online. It was very fun. Kirito pulled me into the water of a lake we were by after I pushed him in. We had a splashing war and after we elaxed at an Inn, as always.

"Ok..."

"It's so cold." We all looked over towards Suguha... she was using a kiddy floaty...

Liz walked over to her in the water and popped off the cap to the thingy that let the air from coming out and Suguha started to freak out a bit.

"Where'd You get that?" Liz asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You cant learn to swim that way." She said as she made the air go out faster by squeezing the floaty's air out of it.

"No, Stop! Wait a Minute!" Suguha tried to stop her. "I'll sink without it!"

"Don't worry!" Liz exclaimed as she jumped behind Suguha and groped her breasts... "You have two big, buoyant things right here." It was gross watching Liz act like such a pervert, but oh well. Asuna was coming to the rescue soon. "You wont sink!"

"Hey, don't touch me there!"

"What do you have to eat to get them so big? It isn't fair!" I glanced at myself, but then at Silica.

"No!"

Luckily, Asuna walked over huffing silently, and lifted Liz up by her swimsuit strap around her neck and moved her off of the other poor girl. I felt a little bad for Suguha, but glad Liz didn't mention me or even notice me in this situation. I knew she would love to tease me about how mine are a little bigger then they were when I was in Sword Art Online.

"Liz..." The said girl scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry...."

"Let's start by having you hold your face underwater." Asuna told Suguha with her caring smile back onto her face.

Currently, Suguha was swimming in the lane by using her legs to kick and her hands holding Asuna who was in front of her at an arm's length. By now, I was already in the pool and swimming along by myself. I loved to swim. It was really refreshing, since I have done it in a while.

When Suguha ran out of breath, she pulled her head up and out of the water, and gasped for breath slightly, "Gettig used to the water?" Asuna asked Suguha as she straightened up a bit, before she answered, "Yeah... I can keep my head under the water now, but I still cant open my eyes."

"That's okay." I answered, stopping my swimming and standing up to face her, "Most use goggles anyways, so after they get out of the water, their eyes aren't burning."

"You don't need to rush yourself." Asuna told the girl. "Take your time and get used to it." Asuna turned to us three as we just stood there now, "Let's take a break." And with that we all made our ways out of the pool.

"Roger!"

  
Liz gave a big happy sigh as we all sat on the concrete. I was sitting in between Asuna and Suguha. "It sure does feel like summer..."

"It really does." Silica agreed.

"It's always summer in the next questing area, right?" Liz asked us.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"It's down south in Sylph Territory. So it should be pretty hot." Asuna explained.

"There are things there we've never seen before. I can't wait." Silica commented, looking towards the sky with the same color as my hair and eyes, with barely any clouds, and a big bright sun beaming down on us. It felt very nice today. I rested my head on Asuna's shoulder, before hearing the others talk.

"We'll just have to be careful." Liz said, "that Kirito doesn't get overly excited and go ahead of us!"

"I've been wondering..." Suguha started, "How did all of you meet my brother?"

That is the million dollar question, now isn't it? I thought with a smile and a silent snicker.

Silica and Liz looked at each other, before Silica started to explain her story, "Kirito and Tsumiko rescued me when I was attacked by monsters." Ah, I remember that.  
  
**_Flash Back!_**

**_It was currently nighttime, and we were walking around, it has been a kinda quiet day for us, usually there are a ton of monsters spawned here, but I guess not today! But then, we heard the shriek! It kind of sounded like a bird...okay then... We rushed over and we saw a girl on the floor near her dying pet bird....._ **

**_I think it was a bird._ **

**_Before I could react though, Kirito had already killed it (The monsters, not the girl's pet bird)......of course......_**  
  
**_= . ="_**

**_I shouldn't be surprised._ **

**_I walked up to Kirito, and whispered in his ear as I pulled the hood of my cloak up more, ".....show off......." once again, he ignored me...._ **

**_"Pi-......Pina....." the girl whimpered, as she saw Kirito.....the person who "Single-handedly" killed those monsters....._ **

**_I got a better look at her, and she was younger than me, of course, but she wasn't a little girl....she just had a lot of Lolita features... She must be that "Dragon Tamer Silica" girl I have heard about....hm.... I thought_ **

**_I made my presence to her known by pulling off my hood and saying, "Here, I'll heal you right up, missy~"_ **

**_Like everyone except Kirito, who seemed to have seen my presence so much looked frightened at first, but when she saw I was only a "child" wasn't scared anymore.... I healed her up and then she thanked me and Kirito, mostly Kirito though....._ **

**_She then reverted her eyes back to her bird's feather, left on the ground and started to cry and said, "Don't leave me alone....Pina!"_ **

**_I felt bad, and realized she acted more childish then I did, then again I really am 15, she's probably 12 or 13...._ **   
**_As she cried I noticed Kirito held a softer gaze towards her, just the way he does when he looks at me....._ **

**_I joined his side as he asked, "What's that feather?"_ **

**_I gave him a blank expression, but my eyes-which he became so good at reading- literally said, "Really?!"_ **

**_"It's Pina. My partner..."_ **

**_"You're a beast tamer?"_ **

**_((Admin: No Shit Sherlock!))_ **

**_"I'm sorry, we weren't able to save your friend..." Kirito apologized as I bowed a little._ **

**_"No...I was being stupid... I was stupid to think I could make it out of the forest all on my own. Thank you for saving me." She said as she had a couple tears fall. I sat down next to her as I wiped her remaining tears and hugged her, when I parted the little hug I stood right next to my light; Kirito._ **   
**_~ ~ ~_ **   
**_"Why would the two of you do this for me?"_ **

**_I really had no reason, its because Kirito was doing it, I actually want to know why we're doing this, too. I don't mind it, but I wonder...._ **   
**_What was going through his mind when he saw Silica...._ **

_**"If I tell you, promise not to laugh."** _

_**"Promise."** _

_**"You too Tsumiko...."** _

_**I went up to him and whispered, "Does it look like I would be one to laugh at people...?"** _

_**"You have a point, well you seem like my little sister.."** _

_**Silica giggled and apologized.** _

_**End of Flash Back.** _

 

Everyone was either chuckling or giggling or at least cracking a smile. "Only he could say that with a straight face." Liz commented with a laugh. Then, she got another mischievous glint in her eyes, as she eyed Suguha. "But, Suguha and Keiko don't really look that much alike, do they?"

Silica- A.K.A. Keiko- covered her chest with her arms and a big blush dusting her cheeks. "What are you comparing?!" Silica commanded, embarrassed. Suguha just laughs a bit awkwardly. "After that, Kirito, Tsumiko, and I went on an adventure to save Pina."

"My first meeting with Kirito wasn't as dramatic as Silica's..." And then she explained it to them. I remembered. I remembered quite well.

_**Flash Back!** _   
_**We were currently looking for that Lizbeth's Smith Shop. It was not that hard, and when we found it, we walked in an Kirito went to look at the Blacksmith's swords and weapons she has on display.** _

_**They looked pretty good. Asuna was right. But, they weren't what Kirito was looking for. I heard someone come in, and I put my hood up, just in case they know who I am, and they realize I am even here...** _

_**"Hello! Welcome Lizbeth's Smith's Shop!" a pink haired girl exclaimed she seemed to not notice me, so I silently took off my hood, and put it back in my storage.** _

_**"Oh, um... I'd like to order a custom-made sword." Kirito said as he turned around to face the Pinkette.** _

_**She seemed to eye Kirito suspiciously, and was probably wondering if he had enough money....How I know this, don't ask, because its just a knack of mine, a forte of mine, being able to know what people are most likely thinking by their eyes, and behavior. Akashi taught me well, didn't he?** _

_**"The metal prices are knida high right now..." she said** _

_**"Don't worry about the Money. I just want you to forge me the best sword you can right now." Kirito reassured.** _

_**"Okay, well, first you need to tell me the stats you want for the sword..."** _

_**"Oh, um... Either just as good as this sword or better." Kirito takes his sword out of it's holder-strap and holds it like its a ((fucking)) feather.** _

_**He places the sword just above her held out hands, and drops it and she cant even hold it up. Her strength parameter must either be too low, or ours are just too high.... She gasps as she looks at the Swords Info. Of course.** _

_**"The Elucidator? This probably counts as a Demon Sword amongst Monster Drops."** _

_**"Oh! And can you fix my sword? I don't want to mess it up myself, so I want it to be repaired, if that's alright with you." I said.** _

_**She shrieks with fright when she notices me, and then she looks at Kirito, and then at me, who is beside him to his left, as if I was a ghost. Of course... This is nothing new. I have been through this my whole life.** _

_**"Who-?!"** _

_**"This is Tsumiko. She almost always accompanies me everywhere we go." Kirito explains to Liz.** _

_**My height deceives people. I go up to just below Kirito's elbow.... which is pretty short....** _

_**"Oh, well, of course, let me see it." she held out her hands, and most likely expected a light sword, but nope. I got muscle lady! Not!** _

_**Anyways, I take out my sword, and hand it to her, her hand goes down again and hits the counter. She takes it out of its Sheath it and gasps again!** _

_**"The WINGED BLADE?!" She exclaims, "On my-! How did you get this?!"** _

_**"Well, when we were battling a monster, we both killed him at the same time, so we both got sword Drops. I got the Elucidator, and Tsu-chan here got the Winged Blade. Why?" Kirito explains as he smiles at me.** _

_**"This is a rare iTEM! So is your sword, but this sword is the most rare sword in AINCRAD! It strengthens stealth and speed skills of the player and attacks, but it is super strong and is better then any regular speed typed sword!!" Lizbeth explains** _

_**"Oh, well, I guess it fits her." Kirito says as he smiles down at me.** _

_**"mmm~Hmm.....!" I say as I nod** _

_**You see, The Winged Blade looks exactly like Kirito's, as they come in a set, but is white where the Elucidator is black and is a shiny silver baby-blue on the Silver parts on the Elucidator...** _

_**"Okay, well, this one is so far the best one I have crafted. I call it my Masterpiece!" Lizbeth says as she hands it to Kirito.** _

_**He swings it around a bit, as if he is fighting, but with no effort. As he used the sword, I used my analyzing skill to observe how he uses it, and if its good for him or not. It wasn't. He put in too much effort, being more used to the heavy Elucidator.** _

_**"What do you think, Tsumiko?" Kirito asks as he hands the sword to me.** _

_**I don't even have to yield it to know it isn't the right sword for Kirito, or even me! Kirito likes it to be heavy, but not so heavy that even in his maxed out strength parameter skill, he cant use it. Just by holding it I knew it was too light.** _

_**"Its too light. I am guessing you made this using a speed type metal, and that it didn't really take you that long to forge it, right?" I ask Lizbeth** _

_**"Y-yeah... how did you-?"** _

_**"I can analyze anyone's skill, or items even without using them, or touching the item, or even if the player's stats are hidden. Its a skill I can use because of who I am in the real world." I state emotionless.** _

_**"Oh...."** _

_**"So, is it okay if Kirito tests it out?" I ask monotonously.** _

_**"Sure, how des he do that?" Lizbeth asks as I hand Kirito the sword** _

_**"I am just going to tests it's durability. I need to see how strong it is. So I can trust that I wont get a broken sword during the boss fights." Kirito explains.** _

_**"oh... wait what are you doing?! If you do that, your sword will break!" Liz Exclaims worriedly and shot as Kirito positions his sword and the other sword in a position, that if he puts his arm holding the other sword down, it will hit his sword.** _

_**"Well, if that happens then that's too bad!-" He breaks the sword** _

_**After 5 seconds, Lizbeth Shrieks! She goes to her broken end of the sword, and it disappears.** _

_**"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"** _

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't think yours would break!" Kirito said surprised** _

_**"ARE YOU SAYING YOU UNDERESTIMATED MY SWORD?!"** _

_**"Actually yeah..." he muttered looking to his side at me with a deadpanned sweatdrop forming.** _

_**"If I had the right materials, I could make a sword that could break yours!" She said** _

_**"Hmm.... I'd like to see that..." Kirito smirked.** _

_**End of Flashback!** _

 

"I'm sorry!" Suguha apologized for her brother's idiocy.

"Sometimes Kirito does the craziest things..." Silica commented.

"More like dumbest..." I muttered.

"Falling into a dragons nest with him and Tsumiko, or him throwing dragon poop at me. I don't have any good memories at all..." Liz crossed her arms and said with a sigh near the end as she trailed off. That's a lie.

"I'm sorry, Liz." Asuna says with a small apologetic smile on her face.

Liz merely laughed and waved her hand slightly in the air as she waved it off, "Looking back on it now, they're good memories."

Soon, we decided to go back into the pool. I jumped right in and started to swim again, before watching Suguha swim a little bit. I wonder, I thought while looking in the direction of the building Kirito should be in. What is he doing there? I know he isn't with the counselor. It could be that one weird dude with the glasses that's been helping us, but what could they be talking about?

I shrugged to myself and thought, probably just talking about what it was like in SAO.

Soon, we got out, and Asuna, Suguha, and I brought out our bentos. "Tetsumi and I made a lot, so eat all you want." Asuna explained.

"I brought a lunch as well. If you like, help yourselves." Suguha put her bento down, but eyes our food that we made for a bit. What's she thinking about?

"Let's Eat!"

Asuna and I got texts, so we took our bags out and turned on our phones, looking at the text we got form Kirito, and mine from Ryou. Kirito's said that he was going to take a while, and to not wait for him to eat. My text was from Ryou. He said that he was going to pick me up from the SAO Survivor school, and that I could stay for dinner at his place if I wanted.

"Who's that from?" Liz asked us, while Silica and Suguha looked at us, too.

"Kirito. He says he wont be joining us." Asuna answered.

"Then I'll be taking his share!" Liz exclaimed, and while Silica tried to stop her, she failed.

"Anyways, what was your text, Tetsumi?"

"Nothing." I blushed a bit and looked to the side. I shoved my phone in my bag, and started to silently eat.

"Ooh! Was it from your boyfriend?~" Liz teased.

I looked at her with a blank face once again, "Yes, it was."

"Wha-?! She got a boyfriend before me?!" Liz exclaimed.

"Apparently so. Who is it?" Asuna asked.

I took out my phone and got a picture of him and showed her. It was a picture we took at the summer obon festival. "Aw, you two look so cute together~!" The rest gushed and stuff, before they calmed down and I put my phone back in my bag.

"What's wrong Suguha?" Asuna and I asked as she suddenly looks at the two of us. Asuna was just letting me have a bite of her sandwich, while I gave her a bite of some of my food I made.

"N-nothing... It's just... you two never explained how you two met Kirito, and I've noticed that Tsumiko was also mentioned in the previous stories, so I'm curious..."

"I wanna hear about that, too!" Silica and Liz exclaimed.

"But..."

"Come on... we told you our stories!" Liz complained.

"Fine." Asuna huffed putting her food down before explaining. I remembered clearly, but i pretty much zoned out. Until, they were looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"How did you meet Kirito?"

"We bumped into each other on the first day." I said blankly.

"That's it?" I shrugged.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, the two of you seem to have a deeper relationship then just bumping into each other, plus, when ever we saw Kirito, he always had you by his side." Silica commented, while Liz nodded along.

I sighed, before answering, "He thought I was a little girl, so he had me stick around, plus, we were both in the beta and he just wanted to protect me, I guess. Either way, we both ended up having a brother and sister relationship, even now."

"Now that I think of that, it's true. I always thought you just liked him or something..." Liz mumbled.

"No. I already have a boyfriend." I answered.

Soon, Asuna was made to tell them how her love life with Kirito, and Liz asked how far they went. I swore to myself and the couple I would say nothing a long time ago, and so, I didn't say anything. "Hey, what's up Asuna?" Liz waved a hand in front of her face.

Asuna was in a daze, but was soon snapped out of it. She blushed, embarrassed, "No-nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"I wish I could get married." Silica sighed. "And you even got a cute girl like Yui, and you have Tetsumi. I'm super jealous."

Asuna calmed down and proudly said, "Yui and Tsumiko are our beloved daughters, right Tetsumi?" I gave her a hug.

"Oh! You're still a teenager and you're doting over your daughters, plus, Tetsumi is the same age as Kirito!"

"I take the first part as a compliment, and in the game, it doesn't matter what age Tetsumi is, she is like a daughter to me."

"Okay, let's work hard today on our quests to make Yui-chan happy!" Silica exclaimed. We all nodded.

Again, we soon went back to swimming. And before you know it sunsent was coming down. We got out and went back into the changing rooms and changed back into our clothes. I got many compliments for my outfit once more.

And soon, we all met up with Kirito in front of the school were the bike rack was. I got out and unchained my bike, and stood it next to me as I waited and we all waited for our rides.

Finally, I realized they didn't need rides, and that they were in walking distance, and could just use the train, "Wait, why are you all waiting with me? You all could go home you know?"

Everyone laughed. Liz was the first to talk, "I wanna see your boy~friend~ in person."

I blushed a bit, but shook it off my shaking my head and chuckling. "You guys are really the best friend's I've ever had."

"Aw, thanks, Tsumi-chan." Asuna says.

Soon, I see a light brown haired boy walking towards our direction, and i can feel my mood brighten by a tenfold. I waved my arm a bit excitedly, and when he was close enough, I gave him a hug and he hugged back. "Hey, you." He simply said.

"Hey, you." I teased back, giggling. I completely forgot about the crowd watching me. The crowd are my friends from SAO.

"Have fun swimming?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering to let me stay for dinner." I pecked his cheek.

"No problem, anything for you..." He murmured, before kissing me softly on the lips.

The sound of an awkward cough and a fake clearing the throat sound brought us back to life. We broke away and blushed. Ryou went back to his very shy side, and started to apologize, but he only got to once, because I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. That stopped him.

"Wow. And here I thought Asuna and Kirito couldn't keep their hands to each other~" Liz teased.

"Rika-chan!" Asuna complained, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, so you must be Sakurai-san, I haven't heard much about you, but you must be pretty cool to have gotten this chick to fall for you. I'm Rika."

"Sakurai Ryou, It's very nice to meet you."

"My name is Ayano Keiko. It's very nice to meet you!"

"You too, Keiko-san."

"Sakurai-kun, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki Asuna. It's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you with Tetsumi-chan!"

"The pleasure is mine...Yuuki-san."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Sakurai. I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, but you probably know me by Kirito."

Suddenly, Sakurai's eyes widen, and an "eh" comes out of his mouth unconsciously. "Ah! So you're Kirito-san! It's very nice to meet you! I have actually heard so much about all of you."

"I'm Kirigaya Suguha, nice to meet you." Suguha says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kirigaya-san."

Soon, we had to part ways. While Sakurai used my bike to get to his apartment I rode behind, leaning slightly on his back. The sunset sky was a beautiful orange and pink, mixed with some early purple and blues, and some clouds were barely in the sky, and the whole ride was romantic.

Once we got to his apartment, it seems his parents hadn't come home yet, same with my own to my house, and after we ate, we cuddled in his room. At one point, we kissed, and I chose to deepen it, of course, in the end he was surprisingly more dominant, him being a guy and all, and when we broke for air, we just laid there, until i had to get home so i could join the quest with my friends from SAO.


	30. Summer Vacation: Part 4: Underwater Quest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter was long. Really long. Almost the longest I have ever wrote. I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!

 

* * *

 

 

When I got home, I immediately went to my own room to change into some more comfortable clothes. I put on a white baggy T-Shirt that originally belonged to Ryou, but i stole it from him. I also put on a pair of black shorts. Once i got changed, I exited my room and walked over to Tetsuya's room. I knocked on the door, but i didn't get an answer.

Hm, that's odd, I thought as i placed my hand on the door knob/handle and started to twist it, he always answers the door. Once i opened it a crack, I saw him sleeping in his bed. Nigou was sleeping in his own bed on the floor near Tetsuya's bed in the corner.

I took out my phone and took a picture, before sending it to a few people from the Kiseki no Sedai and Serin's basketball team. Momoi was sure to love this!

I silently exited his room, closing it quietly with the soft click reassuring me that it was closed, before going into my room, and checking the time. It was almost the time to go online for the ALO quest with everyone, so i got my Amusphere, and laid down in my bed. I put the diving device on my head and checked the time.

I smiled, sighing contently, before saying in a clear and excitedly happy voice, "Link Start!"

I logged in, and before i knew it, I was in the place i had logged out in. I was in the house Kirito and Asuna bought together. Once i got out of the bed i was laying in, i exited the room that was virtually mine, and once i made it to the living room, i was immediately met with an excited Yui.

"Onee-chan!!" Yui exclaimed, before tackling me into a hug.

I laughed and smile softly, before asking her, "Has Kirito or Asuna or anyone else logged in yet?"

She shook her head sadly, "Mommy and Daddy haven't logged in yet... neither have the others..."

I ruffled her hair, "Don't worry. They will soon. I mean, it's almost time." She grinned happily and excitedly nodded her head in a vigorous manner, before running to the couch and sat on a cushion, kicking her legs back and forth.

Soon, Asuna and Kirito made it down stairs from their room that they had spawned from logging in, and we made our way to the others as we went to the beach in Sylph Territory! Once we met up with everyone, we transformed out of our regular clothes, not the battle clothes/armor, and into beach-wear.

 

* * *

**July 25, 2025 ALO, Turtle Island**

* * *

 

 

While Klein and Kirito sat in chairs, watching us from the beach's sand, under their chair umbrella's shade, the girls went into the water to either play around, or relax. Liz, Silica, and Yui, along with Pina, played in the water, Leafa, Asuna, and I stood in the water and relaxed. Well, Leafa was getting herself more used to the water, and was preparing herself for the water.

Soon, Agil joined us, landing in his beach wear right in front of Klein and Kirito's view of us in the water having fun. I silently chuckled to myself at them as I saw their faces turn from complete bliss to surprise and utter shock. I turned back as Leafa ducked her head in the water for a few seconds and came back up.

"Leafa, do you think your practice this afternoon helped?" Asuna asked as she looked over towards her crouching form.

"Y-Yeah, it worked great! I'm not scared anymore." Leafa called back, but muttered the last part, "As long as my feet can touch the ground..."

"Ah, glad to hear it." Asuna turned towards more to her, her kind smile on her face as always. :3

"Wait, where we're going..." I started.

"That's right. I wonder how deep the undersea dungeons are."

"I think about a hundred meters or so underwater...?" Asuna and I mutter together as we try to think and remember the amount.

"A hu-hundred meters?" Leafa mumbled with a scared expression. She slapped her face, trying to calm herself down. "No, I'll do my best!"

We all turned towards Yui, who was in her pixie form wearing her cute pink bathing-suit. She was riding on Pina, who was flying over the glistening and cool ocean water. I sighed, diving into the water and swimming for a little while. When I got out of the water, I jumped out and summoned my wings, and used some extra magic to dry myself off.

The bathing suit i was wearing was weird. Liz helped me find it. Before we went on this quest, a few days ago, i told the girls i didn't have a bathing suit for tonight, so they all took me shopping for one in the game.

At first, i was reluctant, i mean, it's a bit....too... how do you say...? It's a bit too exposing.... Maybe a bit too sexy? I don't know honestly, but i don't think it really fits my "child-like" appearance in the game.

Once i was dried off, i flew over towards Kirito and went to my menu, I went through it, and put on regular clothes. I was done with this bathing suit. It was too mature for my in-game-child-look.

"Eh? You done already?" Kirito asked me. I nodded silently, watching the other girls have fun. I shrugged and turned back towards him, plopping myself on his lap.

In the end, I changed my Avatar in SAO and ALO to be one of a child's form. So that way, it was easier for the everyone to see me that way, then a teenage girl that i was. I guess it was because for the duration SAO, they all knew me as a child, and then after two whole years or so, to suddenly find out that i was actually 16 years old, its a bit hard for them still to remember. I don't mind anyway. It makes things less weird, since Liz would tease me when i was acting like my old self from SAO in the body of a teenager.

Kirito pulled me closer and whispered, "You know how we started over in Sword Art Online?" He asked.

"You mean you did. I kept my stats." I answered, but nodded anyways, "Well yeah, why, Kirito-nii?"

"Well, i never gave you a choice, but how do you feel about being back in that world?" he asked.

I smiled, tilting my head back a bit on his chest, "It feels great!" I answered with a small grin, "Especially since i know i can log out whenever i want."

Kirito laughed at that. "Yeah, You're right about that. I think we all love that fact about the VRMMORPG's now."

We talked for about a good fifthteen minutes or so before Klein called the other girls in. They started walking in, and changed into their armor. Kirito and I also did, and soon, we were all gathered. Well, all except Klein. He is such a pervert... I thought with a slight grimace.

"Uhh... So, everyone, I'll be your party leader for this quest." Kirito starts. "If we see that giant whale during the quest today, follow my instructions." We all agreed, and soon, Klein met up with us in his gear. After that, we all flew into the air and dove into the water, Asuna casting a spell so we could breath under it. It was really nice to have an Undine with us as of right now.

Leafa still had trouble and started to panic, but Asuna helped her and we all swam. I swam next to Kirito, both of us pumped and ready for some action! Okay, we both felt that on the inside, but both of us were calm as of right.

Not long after swimming in this vast ocean, more like swimming down to the bottom, we reached the location of where the underwater quest was supposed to be in. Klein immediately went pervert mode and thought the quest giver could be a mermaid NPC, but he failed to realize or see that it was an old man. It was actually kind of funny, really.

"Stupid." I muttered to Klein as the rest of us made it down.

Moving on, the NPC was named Nerakk. Where had I heard that name before. For some reason, it felt familiar. Leafa thought so, too. "What's wrong, sir?" Kirito asked as he approached it. Klein was still on one knee with his arm extended. Huh? Was he lagging? I swear he did that, too, when Kirito and Asuna and I partied up together once in Aincrad.

A notification asked Kirito: **< <Do you want to begin the Deep Sea Invaders Quest?>>**

Of course, that's why we came all the way down here! Kirito pressed the blue circle, which meant yes, and then a notification appeared over the NPC known as Nerakk: **Quest Accepted.**

He then started to talk to us, "Oh! Fairies of the surface world, are you here to help this old man?" It irks me how they always ask that, shouldn't it be obvious, we wouldn't be going down here if we weren't aiming to go on another quest! "You see, thieves living in this temple stole a present I was going to give to an old friend... I'd like to obtain it for me."

Okay, sounds easy enough. Kirito nodded after he looked at me, "Leave it to us."

"Oh, thank you. The present is a pearl, about this big." He explains as he makes gestures, showing us what size the pearl should be.

"Huge!" Liz exclaimed, Silica looked at her, before saying, "Don't walk off and try to steal it!" Liz turned away and scratched her cheek, "I w-won't...Not this time anyway." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly. Liz truly is something...

I faced Nerakk again as he thanked us once more, "Thank you, fairies. If you can get the pearl back, then I will reward you well!"

Another notification went over the NPC: **Quest Started!**

Kirito turned towards us, and then said, "Looks like our quest is to recover a missing item. But there should be monsters inside the temple. Those of you at the front, remember that your weapons are slower underwater. Those at the rear, remember that you cant use lightening magic."

"Okay!" We all said as we raised our fists in the air.

"Let's go then." Kirito said as we all started to walk passed Nerakk and into the castle-like quest grounds.

At one point, Kirito and Klein almost fell into a pit with a water-tornado in it, but we luckily caught them. "Tell me again, how were they once the most powerful players in SAO?" I shrugged and soon we were caught up in battle with a giant fish...

We fought many monster, most were sea creatures in today's oceans, and others were something close to them, but in the end, Klein and Agil didn't want to eat seafood for a while. Soon, we found the pearl, but for some reason, this whole mission seemed to be off. I mean, where were these deep sea invaders Nerakk talked about?

We were nearing the entrance, when it hit me. "Kirito! Don't give the pearl to Nerakk! Its a trap!" Asuna and I exclaimed together.

Kirito jerked back, Asuna took the pearl from him, holding it away from the old man. I used a see through magic spell to look through the pearl and saw a creature in there! "This...This isn't a pearl... It's an egg!"

"A-An egg?!" Kirito exclaimed surprised. "Are we the Deep Sea Invaders?"

"Now, hand it over." The old man said. "If you wont give it over, then I have no choice!"

We refused, and in retaliation, he turned into his true form. The Kraken! _(It's an abnormally huge octopus, that is usually told in sea stories while set a sail on a ship across the ocean, the story or mention of it has been told for many, many, years. )_

We tried to fight it, but ended up failing. We all were sent back and rolled or tumbled to the floor, crashing onto the stones of the bridge. There was no way we could defeat it! Even with our skills or teamwork. It's stats were way too high. Especially since we were underwater, we were at a very big disadvantage!

Suddenly, some other godly figure came and the two talked about things I couldn't comprehend or understand. Soon, the Kraken, Nerakk, retreated into the shadowy depths of the ocean, where it should be. Does this mean, we completed our mission? We gave the pearl back to the godly figure, whose name was Leviathan the Sea Lord.

In front of Kirito the notification saying we cleared the quest, or mission, was shown after the Sea Lord, Leviathan took the egg.

**< < Congratulations! On clearing the Deep Sea Invaders Quest!>>**

In return, he gave us the whale to take us home! Yui was so happy and excited, and we were all relieved we weren't forced to deal with the Kraken called Nerakk. I was happy for Yui, we all were, and really, riding on this whale was really cool!

"Mr. Whale is really, really, big!" Yui said as she outstretched her arms, standing on Pina's head. She was in front of me, as I was standing in between Kirito and Asuna. The rest were behind us.

Klein went up beside Kirito and both grinned. I rolled my eyes and nudged Kirito. He looked down at me, and I gave him a hug, before hugging Asuna. I held both of their hands, sighing in content as I watched the sunset with everyone else. Klein was now next to Kirito and Agil was next to him, while the girls were next to Asuna in this order: Liz, Silica, Leafa.

We all looked up at Castle Aincrad, floating majestically in the sky above, I glanced at Kirito, and then I squeezed his hand tighter. He looked back at me, and then I smiled sweetly, before we all looked back at the horizon in front of us.

One day, one day, we will for sure clear all one hundred floors of Castle Aincrad, and truly clear Sword Art Online.

 


	31. Part 4: Phantom Bullet Arc! (GGO!): The Task!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info About the New Story Arc!

 

* * *

 

1 year after the SAO incident, Kirito and Tsumiko is approached by Seijiro Kikuoka from Japan’s Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications Department “VR Division” with a rather peculiar request.

That was an investigation on the “Death Gun” incident that occurred in the gun and steel filled VRMMO called Gun Gale Online (GGO). “Players who are shot by a mysterious avatar with a jet black gun lose their lives even in the real world…” 

Failing to turn down Kikuoka’s bizarre request, Kirito and Tsumiko log in to GGO even though he is not completely convinced that the virtual world could physically affect the real world.

The two wander in an unfamiliar world in order to gain any clues about the “Death Gun.” Then, a female sniper named Sinon who owns a gigantic “Hecate II” rifle extends Kirito and Tsumiko a helping hand. With Sinon’s help, Kirito and Tsumiko decide to enter the “Bullet of Bullets,” a large tournament to choose the most powerful gunner within the realm of GGO, in hopes to become the target of the “Death Gun” and make direct contact with the mysterious avatar.

Not only this, but something is caused to make a small rift, distance, or conflict in Tetsumi's relationship with Ryou. What happened? Will Tetsumi be able to fix this? What happens if later, the conflict comes back to bite the phantom gamer when she chooses to ignore her problems and run away into her virtual reality world of video games?


	32. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woohoo! I am starting the new story Arc with a bit of drama, but if this isn't dramatic enough for you, well gee sorry... 
> 
> Also, i noticed I like to send people to the hospital in this story a lot... and i just wanted to say, well... I don't know.
> 
> If you didn't notice until i mentioned it, then it doesn't matter. But if you did, well let me just tell you, its usually because i have no other ideas. :D No I'm just kidding. (Not really) Anyways! Enjoy!

 

_ _

* * *

_Previously:_

* * *

 

_We had cleared the Deep Sea Invaders Quest and soon was able to go back to the surface on the giant whale. Yui was super happy, and so were we. "Mr. Whale is really, really, big!" Yui said as she outstretched her arms, standing on Pina's head. She was in front of me, as I was standing in between Kirito and Asuna. The rest were behind us._

_Klein went up beside Kirito and both grinned. I rolled my eyes and nudged Kirito. He looked down at me, and I gave him a hug, before hugging Asuna. I held both of their hands, sighing in content as I watched the sunset with everyone else. Klein was now next to Kirito and Agil was next to him, while the girls were next to Asuna in this order: Liz, Silica, Leafa._

_We all looked up at Castle Aincrad, floating majestically in the sky above, I glanced at Kirito, and then I squeezed his hand tighter. He looked back at me, and then I smiled sweetly, before we all looked back at the horizon in front of us._

_One day, one day, we will for sure clear all one hundred floors of Castle Aincrad, and truly clear Sword Art Online._

* * *

 

Soon, we had gotten back to the surface, and I suddenly got a message. Oh no, wait! What time was it again? Oh my gosh, it was late! I checked the message but calmed when i noticed it wasn't my family or brother telling me to get out of this game. It was someone else. Actually, I don't really know who it was... I opened the message and it read:

  
**To Kuroko Tetsumi:**  
  
**Tetsumi. It's us; Keisuke, Kiki, and Shun... It's about Kyou-chan/Megumi-chan. She's dead. Look, we will tell you more about it when you contact us. But, please log out of ALO and talk to us. We really need you right now. I mean, Kyou-chan is dead! Shun is a wreck, Kiki is a crying mess, I am totally not myself right now, and we want you to be with us at this sad moment. Please come for comfort. We know how close you and Kyou-chan were, but you cant just push us and everyone away because you are going to be depressed. We know you. So please. Contact me as soon as you get this.**

**Your Friend, Mochida Keisuke.**

  
My eyes were wide with shock. I was trembling, shaking. Kyou-chan is...dead? What happened!? Just a few days ago she contacted me, telling me she was going into surgery for a lung transplant. Unless-..... No! It.... it cant be.... Virtual tears slipped out of my eyes and down my face. No, Kyou-chan...

"Tsumiko, what's wrong?" Kirito's worried voice asked.

Asuna hugged me and brought me close. Kirito held my hands, he was in front of me as Asuna was hugging me from behind. Yui was on my shoulder, worriedly staring at me. Everyone else was just as confused and worried as these three.

"She's dead....Kyou-chan's dead..." Was all I could mumble.

"What?"

I broke away from them and summoned my wings in a hurry. I flew all the way back towards the Home Asuna, Kirito, Yui, and I live in in ALO. Once I got there, I rushed to my room and logged out. It couldn't be happening. This cant be happening! Kyou-chan cant be dead!

Once I logged out, I sat up and took my Amusphere off, placing it down on my nightstand, before going to my closet and putting on a different change of more appropriate clothes for the public, at night. I wore a half-long sleeved white shirt and short jeans with the ends sewn with folds in them. I put on a beige belt on and I put on my white canvas convers that were ankle high tops, before grabbing my dark blue hoodie and dashing out of my room.

I ignored my family's questioning stares and confused looks as I put on the hoodie, stuffed my phone in my pocket after texting Keisuke that I would meet them at the hospital, and rushing towards the front door of our house. Once outside, I took my bike and got on, before riding all the way to the hospital as fast as I can.

As soon as I got there, I chained my bike to some random pole that supports a shelter-like area in front at the entrance of the hospital Kyou was currently at, before running in, stopping at the clerk's table, and hacking onto her computer to find the location of her room. Since after all, it was really late, and the hospital was supposed to be close... I picked a lock to get in, if you wanted to know.

When I found out her room, I ran down the halls and up the stairs to get to her room. Is it just me, or is it weird with a slight amount of irony that her room is the room I was in while i was stuck in Sword Art Online? No? Okay whatever... This isn't some cheesy anime or Fanfic or drama or whatever!

Upon I entering the room, and pulling the gray curtain near the sink back, I stared in shock at my old childhood friends. Kiki was asleep, resting in a chair with a tear stained face, puffy eyes, and a red nose, but that was to expect. What shocked me, was the fact that Shun and Keisuke were showing how broken they were.

Usually, when they don't feel a happy or optimistic or bright emotion, they hide it with a happy façade. But not today. Keisuke had a tear stained face, red eyes, a pale complexion, and look down right shocked. He couldn't seem t believe that Kyou/Megumi was dead. For Shun, it was heartbreaking.

Shun had been in love or had a really huge crush on the dead girl lying in the hospital bed. Kyou was everything to him, and being away from her made him a little depressed for a while, as i am told. So, to see him now, holding her lifeless and cold and limp hand in his, with a blank, and yet, tear stained face, was a shocker.

I would have thought that Kiki would be cuddled next to the dead girl, but i guess Shun wouldn't let her. When the boys finally noticed my prescence, they turned slightly to look at me. Keisuke tried to give me a small smile, but ended up giving me a small half sad forced smile. I sighed, tears prickling in the corners of my eyes.

I walked up to Shun and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. I couldn't say anything, and I didn't. None of it would help. Shun didn't want pity, he didn't want that over optimistic response, he didn't want anyone to tell him he was in a better place, he didn't want any of that. All he wanted, was her to be alive and well and with him, in his arms, right now.

I gave him a hug and he slowly except it. I heard a muffled "why" and shrugged in the hug. "I don't know, Shun. I don't know..." Tears finally spilled out of my eyes, as I cried with Shun. Keisuke stepped out of the room, and most likely silently cried alone. Shun had calmed down soon after I had, which was almost immediately after Keisuke left.

"I'll check on him..." I muttered, before walking out of the room. When I did, and stepped into the hall, I found him leaned against the wall, hands clutching his face as his shoulder shook and his body trembled. I walked up to him and embraced him in a small hug. He tensed, surprised, but relaxed when he noticed it was me. "You don't have to stay strong, you know..." I told him.

"I know... I-I... I just wanted to... for Shun's sake... and Kiki's... and yours..." He said in between deep breaths.

I smiled a bit, but then frowned, worried. "It's okay, you know- to cry."

"I know, I know, but... as the oldest... I always thought... I had to at least stay strong for you guys... I have to... and yet, here I am... crying in your arms... like a baby..." He laughed at himself bitterly, before sighing. "Why is it, you are always the one to be assuring me and not the other way around..?"

"I don't know, Keisuke..." i simply replied. Suddenly, I feel my back against the wall. Huh? I look up and see Keisuke pinning my to the wall he used to be leaning on. Wha-? "Keisuke, what are you doing?"

"Tetsumi, I'm going to be blunt with you, I love you." I gasped. That catchphrase. That's the one Ryou-kun used. Suddenly, I am pulled into a flashback, before I was snapped into reality once again by Keisuke.

**_FB! (Flash Back!)_ **

**_"Tetsumi, I'm going to try my best at being blunt with this, okay?" I nodded uncertainly. "Are you sure you really love me, as much as I am in love with you?" The question took me by surprise. And it was a serious question. He was really questioning my affection towards him? Do I not show him enough? Do I treat him no differently to a really good friend?_ **

**_"Sa- Ryou-kun..." I thought of the right words, before speaking again, "I really do love you, at least, I think. Every time I see you, am around you, or if I am near you, I always, always, get butterflies. And when you touch me, kiss me, hug me, am close or right next to me, I feel as if i am in the stars with the moon! So if this isn't what love, affection, like, or whatever you want to call it, then I don't know what love is..."_ **

**_Suddenly, Sakurai hugs me and whispers, relieved, "I'm glad, because I have really fallen for you. I couldn't bare be without you."_ **

**_Soon, he kissed my neck softly, before pushing me down on his bed, and moving so he was hovering over me. He kissed me on my lips once, in a soft and fast, chaste kiss, before doing it again in a longer time period. He kissed me again and again, before staying with one kiss, and letting me kiss him back._ **

**_When we did part, he asked to continue, nervously might I add. I smiled and nodded, chuckling a bit to myself before I had answered. He let his hand softly caress my face, his thumb running under my lower lip, moving my face to the side a bit and parting my lips, before he leaned in and placed his tongue in my mouth, kissing me._ **

**_I kissed back, and the kiss was short, it was a like a beta, before he parted, and did it again, this time though, it was slower, and I ran my fingers in his soft light brown locks, before they wrapped themselves around his shoulders. When we broke apart, we were panting very slightly, and he got off of me and laid down next to me._ **

**_He helped bring me up a bit more, and I rested my head on a soft pillow, before falling asleep as Ryou was sliding the blanket over the both of us. "I love you, Ryou-kun..." I whispered before falling asleep._ **

**_Sakurai, who had heard this, smiled, before bring the sky blue haired girl closer to him, as he whispered softly, before falling asleep with a small smile on his face. "I love you, too, Tetsumi-chan..."_ **

**_EOFB! (End Of Flash Back!)_ **

"I know you better than anyone else, Tetsumi. I have liked you for such the longest time, don't I deserve you?" He leaned down, closer to me, before planting his soft lips on mine. I tensed, freezing... No.... No! I don't want this! I cant do this! What about Ryou?!

"No..." I muttered as I gently pushed Keisuke off. " I'm sorry, Keisuke... but I cant..."

"Why not?" He asked, slightly raising his voice. I flinched a bit, and he softened, "I thought we could finally be together..."

"I cant... I don't like you that way.... at least... not anymore! Besides, I have Ryou-kun. If i had to choose, i would still choose him!"

"Why? Why not someone you have known for so long, someone you have deeper feelings for-?"

"Because I know he wont leave me or date other girls because of their looks! I know you never thought of me that way! It's just because of what I have become now! When we were younger, before you moved, and I liked you, you barely even had any love in your gaze when you looked at me!" I exclaimed, tears glistening in my eyes, and an angry and heartbroken expression on my face.

Suddenly, I noticed a prescence behind us. I turned around, and I see my basketball friends, my brother, and Ryou.... No... they didn't see anything... did they? They all were shocked, probably because of how much emotion I showed, but I didn't know, that they were so shocked that I had let this all in this time.

"Now, If you excuse me. I'm going home. Tell Shun to call me when he needs a ride. Tell Kiki that I will come to the funeral. Just leave me alone for a bit, Keisuke..." I said, looking down, my bangs shadowing my face.

I turned around, and walked away from him, passing by my new friends I had made since Keisuke left me all those years ago. I didn't give a glance to anyone, not letting them see my tearful face. How did they even find me? In an instant, I felt a hand grip my wrist and stop me. His soft hands, strong, his gentle grip. It had to be him...  
  
I turned around, finally looking at Ryou, letting him see my pathetic face. He looked surprised. Yeah, I have showed emotion, but not this much. It was like that one time Kuroko cried during a basketball game. He NEVER cries, unless it really means that much to him. Or unless his façade breaks, but you know, potato patato.

His shock was ever so present on his face, and everyone else's. I snapped my head away and hid, running away from them. I need to be alone. I ran all the way towards the front desk, at the entrance, than outside and to my bike. I unchained it and rode it away. I rode my bike all the way to a park that was unfamiliar to me. There, I screamed to my heart's content!

I had to get it all off and out of my chest. It was too much to bears. The tears streaming down my face, the hiccups, the thoughts swirling in my head. Why did Kyou have to die?! Why did Keisuke say he liked me only now?! Why did everyone have to see that?! Why?!

Once I had calmed down, my face went unemotional. My eyes blank and empty. There was no more tears, no more anything. I bet Ryou would break up with me. I bet everyone lost their respect for me. I bet Keisuke hates me now. I bet I am now finally alone again. I bet my SAO and ALO friends will find out. I bet they'll leave me alone, too. I bet-!

"Tetsumi!" Huh? Ryou? No! Stay away! "Tetsumi, are you okay?! I heard you scream! Why are you in this park!?" It was only Kazuto... I am a bit relieved, though... When he approached me, I reached out and pulled him into a hug, my face in his chest, my shaky arms wrapping around his torso. "Woah! Tetsumi...? What's wrong?"

"Shut up..." I mumbled, tightening my grasp on his clothes, my hands clenching the fabric, but not hurting him. He chuckled and hugged my back. Rubbing my back slightly. When I had calmed down, and ceased the few tear drops that let slip. He gently wiped them and gave me a kind smile.

"Do you need a place to crash tonight?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. I nodded, pathetically. I actually am so much like a child, aren't I? He gasped my smaller hand in his hand before leading the way towards his familiar neighborhood and to a very familiar house.

Once there, He opened the door and let me in, before coming in himself. He went to take his shoes off and helped me with mine. I had a trouble since my hands were trembling too much. I was so pathetic right now. What happened to the Blue Knight of Sword Art Online? That me, I think that me is gone...

"Onii-chan? Are you back?" called Suguha's voice, as she came here from the kitchen. "Huh? Tetsumi? What are you doing-? Huh? Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" It seems Kirito got taller, like me, so i was still at the height where my head was and inch or two bellow his shoulders. Why I was mentioning this, was because Kazuto merely picked me up and carried me piggy back style, before answering his sister.

"Hey, Sugu. Uh... i don't really know what's wrong with her... I'm taking her to my room. And she seems to be alright. She was screaming in the park a few blocks down a little while ago, though." Suguha nodded and reluctantly went back to the kitchen. Kazuto took us up stairs and to his room, where he sat me gently on his bed. He sat in his desk chair and turned to me next, before asking, "So what happened? We were all worried, after you suddenly left, you know."

"My old child hood friend died tonight... today... while i was out having the time of my life..." I said bitterly. His eyes widened in shock and he moved closer to me. He didn't say anything, though, knowing i don't want pity. And so, i continued, "Another childhood friend of mine confessed to me... in front of my basketball friends, my brother, my boyfriend... Why is this happening to me Kazuto?! A few months ago, i didn't even care about my love life or had to worry about it! I just had you, Asuna, Yui, and the others! Sometimes I wish I never left AINCRAD!"

He was frozen in shock, paralyzed by my confession. He slowly regained his composure when he noticed I was now hugging him again, not sitting on his bed anymore. He stroked my head and whispered, "I don't know why, Tetsumi-chan.... As for your confession about Aincrad, I'm glad we got out. Then I could meet you, Asuna, Liz, Silica, Klein, Agil, and the others in real life. If it wasn't for you, who helped me, supported me, comforted me, stayed with me until that very bitter end, and then through the time where we were free and had to save Asuna, where you stayed to me until your health intervened, I am really glad we got to go through all of that. Tetsumi, I'm glad we became friends, best friends, and then some-what siblings. You're the best thing that has happened to me. Really, both you and Asuna."

I cried. It was so sweet, i felt i didn't deserve that. That was exactly what i wished someone would tell me. And finally, i have heard the grateful words i have been waiting to here all my life, that someone was glad that i was in there life. When i wiped my tears away, Kazuto gave me another small hug, and laid me down on his bed, before kissing my forehead and heading out of the room, most likely to the kitchen.

_I soon fell asleep, falling into the dream world that awaited me. Into the world I used to wish was my reality. Into a fantasy._


	33. The Task in the World of Guns

 

 

* * *

**Sunday, December 7, 2025**

* * *

 

I was at the graveyard, as I visited a lot and regularly, talking to the grave in front of me about what was going on. The Grave in front of me was of Kyou/Megumi Satoru.

She had died a few months ago, and I had broken down like a car that night. I ended up staying a couple days at Kazuto and Suguha's house, and then staying the rest of the week at Ryou's place.

It was December now, and it was very, very cold. As it always was chilly in winter here in Japan. Right now, I was sitting on a bench in front of Kyou-chan's grave. She was a really good friend to me, and she was Shun's girlfriend.

Of course, she was in Osaka for a long time, before coming here to get her lung transplant surgery, it felt too surreal to find out she had died during her surgery, I just couldn't take it, then.

Now, I have learned how to cope with it. I just haven't gotten over it, yet. "Tetsumi? Are you ready to go?" Ryou asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be over there, soon. One moment." I said, laying down a stray cat that was in my arms on the bench, before running slightly over to Ryou. I walk next to him, as he took my hand in his. He stuffed our entwined hands in his coat pocket.

"How are you not freezing in that outfit?" He asked me curiously.

"I don't really get too cold too often, you know?" I smiled, using my other hand to get my phone out as it suddenly binged with a new text message. It was from my brother, telling me not to stay out too late. Aw, how sweet!

"So, what do you want to do?" Ryou asked. I pondered over it, before shrugging.

"Can we just go someplace inside?" I asked. "Like your house or something? My brother is with his basketball friends at my house, and you know how that is..." I trailed off slightly. We both laughed.

"Okay, my place it is. My parents are home though, do you care?" I shook my head.

"I don't mind, Ryou-kun. Your parents are always so nice to me, so i don't feel very uncomfortable or awkward, don't worry!" I smiled again.

"Okay, whatever you say then..." For the rest of the walk, I didn't even pay attention, as my thoughts kept going back to earlier today at the meeting with Kikuoka-san with Kazuto and I.

_**4 Hours Earlier:** _

_**Kirito and I met in front of the tall restaurant building, looking at each other, and went inside. It was...interesting. We went up to the front desk and said we were going to the reservation Kikuoka-san made, and so a waiter took us to the elevator and up towards the dining area Kikouka-san was in.** _

_**As soon as we got out, Kikouka-the-dumbass-san shouted our avatar game names for everyone to hear... "Oi! Kirito-kun! Tsumiko-chan! Over here!" Many other guests dining in this restaurant looked at Kikouka-san, and then to us. I hid behind Kirito, clutching one of his arms, as I hid behind him, and whispered, "He's so stupid, why would he shout our avatar game names like that for everyone to see...?"** _

_**Kirito shrugged and pulled me along with him as we begrudgingly walked over to the table Kikouka-san was sitting at. We sat down, and as soon as we did, Kikouka-san said, "It'll be my treat, so order whatever you like."** _

_**"Then we'll take you up on that offer." Kirito stiffly said. I giggled a bit at his behavior.** _

_**"Talking like that really doesn't suit you. You sound uncomfortable, just talk like we were in ALO." Kikouka requests.** _

_**"Y-You sure...? Okay then..." Kirito muttered. I looked at him, and then smiled as i looked down at the menu.** _

_**It was in English and French, mostly. Kirito had a bit of a hard time reading it, so i ordered first, in fluent English, "Could I have the pudding a la mode and an earl grey with sugar and crème, please?" The waiter wrote the order down and nodded, before looking at Kirito expectantly.** _

_**He looked at me, and pointed at the one he wanted, I said it for him, "He would like to have a parfait au chocolat, a mille-feuille aux framboises, and a hazelnut latte." The waiter, once again nodded. Kikouka smirked at us.** _

_**"Even now, when the two of you are together in person, you two really do work very well together." We both blushed, embarrassed.** _

_**"Th-thanks..." we both managed to stutter out.** _

_**"Sorry to ask the two of you to come out here, Kirito-kun, Tsumiko-chan." Kikouka-san apologized.** _

_**"If you mean that, then don't drag Tetsumi-chan and I out to a place like Ginza." Kazuto scolded. "And don't call us by those names in public!"** _

_**"How cold of you." He said, "Wasn't I the first to rush to your side when you woke up in the hospital a year ago?" That was true for Kazuto, but not for me. Kazuto was so out of it when he got out. He immediately got out of his bed and walked through the halls looking for Asuna and I before nurses pulled him back to his room and bed.** _

  
_**"No actually," I started, "My friends Aomine-kun and Momoi-chan were the first, then my brother and the rest. You came in actually after Tatsuki and Ren surprisingly were able to get out of bed. It's miraculous how lively they were, for just getting out of a video game they were trapped in for two years straight."** _

_**FLASH BACK:** _

_**"Have any of you heard of Sword Art Online?" Many did know what the death game was. "Well, my sister was very into video games, and she got into the beta test for the game with the help of Akashi-kun. But, when the game came out, everyone in the game, including my sister, were trapped. But now, after 2 years, she's been freed... It doesn't really feel like a happy time right now though, because of her weak condition, and her talk about nonsense...." My brother explained.** _

_**"Well, I may not be an expert on video games and the sort, but, don't you think she would have made friends in the game? After all, she was in there for two years, she was probably still thinking she was in Sword Art Online. I mean, don't you think she is just beginning to realize she's back?" Tatsuya suggested.** _

_**Suddenly, 2 weak looking boys limped into Tetsumi's room. And then you could hear Tetsumi crying. Everyone dashed into the huge high-class hospital room, and saw Tetsumi hugged both boys. One boy had white hair and the other had black. But both had yellow eyes. "Who are they?" Koganei asked** _

_**"Tatsuki! Ren! Get back into your beds! You just got out of Sword Art Online! We don't want you to hurt yourselves! You lost too much muscle to be-... walking... around..." A couple of nurses barged into the room. Only to stop and gawk at the three...** _

_**"You two look horrible." Tetsumi said, and giggled a bit.** _

_**"Same goes for you, too, so don't laugh at us!" Tatsuki complained, and Ren, well... he sighed. "Man, for just getting out of a video game we were stuck in for two years, Tatsuki, some would think you would be less energetic.." Ren sighed once more.** _

_**"Some would agree." One muttered. It was both Midorima and Akashi.** _

_**"Oh, Midorima. Akashi. Nice to see you again." Ren said. Letting the nurses put him into the wheel chair, while Tatsuki was forced into one.** _

_**"Wow! Who thought Tatsukicchi and Rencchi would of made friends with Tsumikocchi!" Kise exclaimed** _

_**"Now I know who made up that nickname... But Tsumiko, why use this for your game name?" Tatsuki asked, ignoring the others on accident. "I don't know... honestly, I like the ring to it..." Tetsumi shrugged** _

_**END OF FLASH BACK!** _

_**"So, what are we here for?" I curiously asked. "Hasn't Kazuto-kun explained everything you could've asked for about SAO?" They looked at me, surprised. "What? That summer day when we were teaching Sugu-chan to swim, and when you met the "counselor " wasn't that the time where you explained everything to him, Kazuto-kun?" I asked. Of course I knew. I'm not stupid.** _

_**"Actually, I called the two of you here for a different matter." Kikouka-san said, suddenly slamming the menu book shut. "Take a look at this." Kikouka-san said, while handing us something. An iPad?** _

_**We only saw a profile picture of someone. "Who's that?" Kirito and I asked.** _

_**"Well, last month, on November 14th, I believe... a landlady of a certain apartment in Nakano City took notice of a foul stench while cleaning. She released the electric lock and took a step inside to investigate, only to discover this 26-year-old man, Shigemura Tamotsu, dead. He'd been dead five-and-a-half days." What does this have to do with us? He continued and slid the screen, showing us pictures as he explained, "The room was messy, but didn't appear to have been broken into, and the corpse was lying sideways on his bed."** _

_**"Yeah, and what does this have to do with us?" I asked, quietly. He smirked and slid the page again, a new picture coming up.** _

_**"On his head, was-"** _

_**"An AmuSphere, right?" Kirito cut in.** _

_**"Precisely. It was considered a freak accident and an autopsy was performed. The cause of death was diagnosed as acute heart failure." What? Heart failure? Did I hear that correctly?** _

_**"In other words, his heart suddenly stopped, right?" Kirito asked, "How'd that happen?"** _

_**"We don't know." He simply answered. WUT?!** _

_**"Sorry for the wait." The waiter finally brought us out orders, and i immediately started to eat my sweet goodness and sip on my tea.** _

_**"Too much time had elapsed since his passing," Kikouka continued, "and because there wasn't much reason to suspect foul play, the autopsy wasn't very thorough. However, we did determine that he'd been logged in two days, without eating anything."** _

_**"That doesn't seem so unusual." Kirito commented. "What's the significance of this case?"** _

_**"The game installed was Gun Gale Online." Kikouka immediately answered. "Know of it?"** _

_**We both nodded, of course we do. It was the most hardcore VRMMORPG out there, and it was where real professionals actually played. A game like ALO, was a joke to them. It was also a game where real currency could be earned within the game.** _

_**"Of course we do." Kirito answered for us. "It's the only MMO in Japan with pro players, after all."** _

_**"In Gun Gale Online, GGO for short, he apparently won first place in a ranking tournament that was held this October. His handle was XeXeeD." Kikouka explained to us. What was he getting at?** _

_**"So he was logged into GGO when he died?" Kirito confirmed.** _

_**"No. He was said to be making an appearance on a TV program called MMO Stream through his game avatar. We know when from the logs. Now, everything I say from here on out is unconfirmed, but there was a blogger who wrote about a strange incident that occurred in GGO just around the time of his death."** _

_**"What was it?" Kirito asked with food slightly in his mouth. I nudged him and he quickly swallowed.** _

_**"According to the blogger, around that time, there was a player who was acting strange in a certain bar. Apparently, he pointed a gun at the TV that was showing XeXeeD, shouted something about "judgment", and opened fire. Another player that was present happened to capture the audio and uploaded it to a video site. There were timestamps in JST on the recording, that indicate that the gunshot and Shigemura-kun's sudden disappearance from the TV program were practically simultaneous."** _

_**"Isn't that just a coincidence?" I breath out the question. I didn't believe it; what he was implying.** _

_**"This wasn't the only incident, though."** _

_**"What?" Kirito exclaimed slightly, surprised.** _

_**"This second one occurred on November 28th, somewhere in Saitama City, Saitama. Another corpse was found, this time, on the second floor of an apartment complex. When a newspaper solicitor looked inside, they found a dead man lying on a futon, wearing an AmuSphere, and the foul stench-" Kikouka was cut off as a group of women coughed into their fists, bringing us back into reality that we were in a public area.** _

_**"Well, I'll hold off on detailing the corpse's condition, but the cause of death was also acute heart failure. He was a prominent GGO player as well. His handle was Lightly Salted Tarako. This incident took place in-game. At the time of his death, he was apparently at the central plaza of Glocken City with his squadron- the equivalent of a guild, it seems- for a gathering. It was then when a player came from nowhere and shot him."** _

_**"Was it the same shooter as in XeXeeD's case?" Kirito asked while i sipped on my remaining last drops of tea.** _

_**"Most likely. As before, after mentioning judgment and power, be proceeded to declare his handle."** _

_**"Which is it?" Kirito asked. Kikuoka put the iPad over his mouth and muttered, "Death Gun."** _

_**"Death... Gun?" Suddenly, everything went serious, ultra serious, as Kirito and I looked at each other, before nodding. I placed my tea cup down, as Kirito asked, "You're sure the deaths were caused by acute heart failures, right?" I nodded, seriously.** _

_**"Your point is?"** _

_**"There wasn't any brain damage, was there?" I asked.** _

_**"I was curious about that too, you see. I confirmed with the coroner who performed the autopsies. There weren't any issues with the brains. But you know, while the NerveGear emitted microwaves powerful enough to burn out it's transmitters to destroy part of the brain, the AmuSphere's design isn't capable of radiation that strong and deadly... or so it's developers insist."** _

_**"You're being awfully proactive, Kikuoka-san. I mean, considering they are only coincidences and rumors." Kirito commented.** _

_**"Well, i think there's a 90% chance of that being all there is to it. That's why, I ask you two this hypothetically: Do you think it's possible to stop a player's heart by shooting them in-game?" Kikouka asked us. Suddenly, the image of a cloaked man shooting us spread through our minds. No! That cant be happening! It would be like the Dark parts of Sword Art Online over again!** _

_**I shook, trembling in fear. I ended up dropping my tea cup, after picking up before his question, it dropped to the floor, shattering. Some stared at me as I clutched Kirito's right arm and his jacket in the process. My bangs shadowed over my face, but you could tell i was fearing the worst.** _

_**Kirito had widened eyes, too, but shook it off, along with his head, before prying me off of him, before saying, "It seems like it'd be impossible, but if we assume this "Death Gun" was somehow able to send some sort of signal to XeXeeD's and Lightly Salted Tarako's AmuSpheres..." Kirito trailed off, before continuing, muttering to himself, "A sensation that can stop the heart... Or perhaps a taste, sight, smell, or sound? Sensory information?"** _

_**Kikouka looked smug, staring at the two of us as we thought about the chances. I wasn't as shaken up before, but I still didn't like the fact that this could be at least 10% possible. "Hmm..." He breath in and sighed in bliss.... WUT?** _

_**"Wait a second..." we started. "You've already thought all of this through, haven't you? I doubt we can contribute anything you geniuses haven't already thought of."** _

_**"You've got it all wrong!" Kikouka waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "Do you really think I would waste your time like that?"** _

_**"Sort of..." I mumbled to myself.** _

_**They both ignored it, not being able to hear me, "Besides, I like talking with the two of you."** _

_**"We're done here. My conclusion is that it's impossible to induce acute heart failure through a game. The gunshots and the two deaths were merely coincidental. Come on, Tetsumi. We're leaving."** _

_**I got up and caught up to Kirito. Holding his hand, as we started to walk away. "Ah! Don't leave yet!" Kikouka-san exclaimed. "You can order another cake, so wont you stay longer?" We both tuned and glanced at him. How desperate for us to stay can he get? "In-fact, I'm actually glad you two have reached that conclusion." Why? "The truth is, I agree with you." Oh, that's why. "The two real life deaths weren't caused by virtual gunshots. That said, I have a favor to ask the two of you. I was only going to ask you, Kirito-kun, but since Tsumiko-chan here is always by your side, I thought why not... Would you two make contact with this "Death Gun" by logging into Gun Gale Online?"** _

_**"How about telling us what you really want?" Kirito asked him.** _

_**"You're telling us to get shot by him, huh?" I asked.** _

_**"Um, well..." He put his had to his head, sheepishly.** _

_**He's insane! Ridiculous! Unrealistic! Why would we do that?!** _

_**"To hell with that!" Kirito exclaimed, turning fully towards him, tightening his grip on my hand a bit. "What'll you do if something happens?! I can't let something happen to Tetsumi!" Kirito turned around to storm off and away, bringing me with him, when Kikouka stopped us by clutching onto a bit of the backs of out shirts. (Me, my dress.)** _

_**"Didn't we just agree that he couldn't have killed them?" We turned to him, mortified. Everyone was staring. I could tell, and i was paling by the minute. Kirito continued to try to get out of his grip, turning us back around. "Anyway, Death Gun seems to have a strict criteria for his targets. He wont go for someone he can't see or notice like Tsumiko!"** _

_**"Criteria?" Kirito asked, stopping all together and looking at Kikouka. Really?.... Kikouka nodded, and soon, Kirito an I were seated once more. I ordered a sponge cake, chocolate and vanilla swirl, while I got the same tea as before; Earl Grey with lots of sugar and some sweet creamer.** _

_**"Yes. Both XeXeeD and Lightly Salted Tarako were well-known, top players. So he'll only target you two if you are on that same level. Probably. If it's you two, who Dr. Kayaba recognized as the strongest-"** _

_**"No way!" Kirito argued. "GGO isn't that easy of a game! It's teeming with pros, you know!"** _

_**"That's it!" Kikouka pointed at us, mainly Kirito, though, "What exactly makes one a 'pro' ?"** _

_**"It's exactly how it sounds," I calmly started, "Gun Gale Online is the only VRMMO that has a game currency conversion system."** _

_**"Oh?" Kikouka-san asked.** _

_**"In other words, you can exchange game currency for hard cash- the real kind." Kirito continued for me, "Pros are guys making money every month playing GGO. I hear the top players earn anywhere from 200,000 to 300,000 yen a month. And because of that-" Kirito sipped his tea while i continued for him.** _

_**"The best GGO players in GGO put in time and effort that's league beyond that of players of other games. As if we'd stand a chance against them." I scoffed, drinking my tea. "Ask someone-"** _

_**"Hold on a second! I don't have anyone else to ask."** _

_**"Do it yourself." I deadpanned, but he ignored me.** _

_**"If you're hesitant about going against pros, why don't we compensate the two of you in the name of our partnership? This much." Kikouka said as he raised three fingers. No way! You're kidding, right?!** _

_**Kirito gulped, as he glanced to me, "Wh-why are you so hung up on this? Isn't it just a typical occult rumor on the internet?"** _

_**"To be honest, my superiors have concerns about the matter. FullDive technology's influence is in the immediate attention of pretty much every field nowadays. We want to address this before others seeking to regulate the technology try to take advantage of it." That's right. Because there's the iGlass, the Medicuboid, cameras, and other stuff. "We want the facts. Does that satisfy the two of you?"** _

_**"Wouldn't it be quicker to contact the game admins?" Kirito asked.** _

_**"The corporation that manages and develops Gun Gale Online, Zaskar, hosts the servers in America. Forget locating their actual offices- they don't even disclose phone numbers of email addresses."** _

_**"That makes sense.." I muttered. They don't want others to hack onto it, especially since this game involves real world money.** _

_**"Ever since the Seed was released, all kinds of shady VR worlds have sprouted forth." Kikouka continued.** _

_**"Eh..?" Kirito said.** _

_**"That's why we're going to try to catch them, we have no choice but to make contact in the game ourselves. We'll take the utmost care to ensure yours and your little side-kick's safety, of course." What? Did he just call me a sidekick? Oh well, I guess that is what I am... "We're not asking the two of you to get shot. You two just need to make a judgment based on what you two observe. You'll do it, right?"** _

_**We looked down, and glanced at each other... In Aincrad, 4000 people lost their lives. A year later, Kirito and I tried to leave those memories behind. However, mysterious murders yet again plague the virtual world, and it beckons to us, almost as if someone's telling us not to forget...** _

_**END OF FLASH BACK** _

 

"Hey, Tetsumi-chan, are you okay?" Sakurai asked.

"Hm? Yeah. Was I spacing out again?" I asked.

He nodded, "You have been spacing out a lot lately, ever since you, Kirigaya-san, and the other guy met up earlier."

"I have, huh?.... Well, say, Ryou-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Ah! Never mind." We walked in silence for a bit, "Hey, it's getting late, and colder, lets hurry to your place, okay?" I kind of wanted to talk to him about that night at the hospital, all those months ago.

Yeah, I still haven't talked to him about it. The thing is, I just dont know how or when to start about it. The approach isn't the easiest one, considering the topic.

I mean, he watched me get touched by another guy, have an emotional outburst and breakdown, and then I sort of rejected his assistence and comfort, only to be so easily comforted by Kirito-kun...

So you could see how awkward that conversation would turn out to be for me.

He smiled, and nodded, "Okay, Tetsumi-chan."


	34. Gun Gale Online/GGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two, Kirito and Tsumiko, go into Gun Gale Online. Kirito's Avatar looks like a girl. The two meet Sinon, an unlikely friend that helps them around.

** **

* * *

**-September 14th, 2025 - Alfheim Online-**

* * *

  
  
  
Liz, Silica, and Leafa were hunting monsters and powering up, while Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and I were relaxing on some giant mushroom. I watched in amusement as the girls battled the super easy monster. Silica was never one the of the strongest of players, but she was getting better. That's for sure. The girls were talking about the respawning, and taking a break, before I guess they looked up and over at the 4 of us. "They sure are lovey-dovey." Silica sighed, referring to Asuna and Kirito.  
   
"No shame at all." Liz remarked.  
  
"But they look so cute with Tetsumi and Yui..." Silica added.  
  
"Now, now..." Leafa smiled nervously  
  
"Jeez, I swear they're always flirting, whether its at school or in ALO. And Tsumiko is always either texting her boyfriend, going along with it, or just plain ignoring it. It's a wonder how she puts up with the two of them..." Liz grumbled.  
  
"They're like that at school? And wait, Tsumiko is with them, like, all the time? I thought she transferred to Serin." Leafa asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, and yes... They cant keep their hands off each other, and Tsumiko is always unfazed. And after a lot of convincing, we were able to transfer Tsumiko back into our school. Took a while, though..." Liz replied.  
  
"Then again, Tsu-chan has always been with them. Mainly Kirito-kun, so I guess she watched them as their affection towards each other started. It's no wonder she's used to it. She lived with them for a while, and throughout the entire duration of SAO, Tsu-chan lived with Kirito-kun." Silica input.  
  
"Huh? Really?" the two girls nodded at Leafa. Suddenly, all three girls sighed. They turned towards each other, before bursting out laughing.  
  
At the sound of laughter, Asuna looked towards the three girls, before turning away towards Yui as she flew up in the air. Kirito was laying down, with his head in my lap, and I played with his hair. Kirito was serious as always, as the two of us looked towards Aincrad. The floating world hovering in the sky, the shining and gleaming palace at its top.  
  
We both kept thinking and thinking about that Death Gun character and that killing-someone-in -he-game scenario. We couldn't get it out of our minds. It was a bit annoying how I would always have nightmares from SAO, that I started either sleeping at Ryou's house, Kirito's place, Asuna's place, or my brothers room just to sleep somewhat peaceful for most of the night.  
  
"Hey, Asuna," Kirito said as he sat up. I grew my wings and flew over him, sitting in his lap. "There's something we want to tell you." I nodded as Yui and Asuna looked confused at our determined and serious faces.  
 

* * *

  **September 15th, 2025**

* * *

  
Kirito and I were riding on his motorcycle, going to the hospital for the first day in our accounts with Gun Gale Online. For the whole process, we have to be in the hospital for it, and it's just weird. We even have the same room. The only thing that is going to separate us, is the grey transparent curtain.  Are they serious?! I mean, we've been in the same room while sleeping before, but to put those sticky things called electrodes on us, don't we have to change? I blushed a little red, before making the heat in my cheeks go down, before making it disappear. The discussion last night in ALO played back in my head as I rested my head on Kirito's shoulder.  
   
   
   
"EEH?! Ki-Kirito-kun, Tsumiko-chan, you're quitting ALO?!" Asuna exclaimed surprised, shocked out of her life.  
  
"N-no! Not at all!" Kirito defended, raising his hands to dismiss Asuna's assumptions. "It's just for a few days."  
  
"We'll convert back right after." I promised with a silent nod and determined look.  
  
"Really?" Asuna asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Tr-Truth is... something came up, so we have to look into another VRMMO." Kirito scratched the back of his head, as I sat in his lap. He then lowered his arms and started to play with the ends of my long virtual sky blue hair. My purple orbs sparkling in the nice sunlight, even if it is nighttime in the real world.  
  
Asuna stared into our eyes deeply, "Look into? Couldn't you just create another account like you did for other games? Converting your account resets all your items, right?" We both nodded.  
  
"Well, since you and Kirito are married, you two share everything, so when he converts, it just stays in your account, and when he comes back, his stuff go back to his account. For me, I am using my secondary account for the convert. It has the same stats, thanks to Kyou-chan and Kayaba, but it just looks different. My second account has white, or silver, hair, light purple, or lavender, eyes, and it is a Cait Sith." I responded faster than Kirito, explaining the situation at hand.  
  
"Oh, But why do you two have to go so far this time?" Yes, this time. We have done this many times for Kikouka-san, but usually it wasn't as bad, and important, so we just created whole new accounts.  
  
"Well, you see..." Kirito trailed off. "That guy from Internal Affairs said... " I droned out the rest.  
  
"Since it's Kikouka-san's request, I know you might not be able to refuse. But I can't help but have doubts about trusting that guy." Asuna's reply brought me back to my senses.  
  
"Well, that sums up how we feel about him, too." Kirito said and I nodded.  
  
Asuna placed her hand on top of Kirito's, I placed mine on top of hers, and Yui landed on my hand. Yui grinned up at us, making us smile as well. "Come back as soon as you two can, okay? We'll always have a place like home here." We nodded at Asuna, Yui grinning at us. "Also, take care of Tsumiko-chan, Kirito-kun. I know you have done it before, and you still do, but just take care of her."  
  
"Okay, Asuna. " We all turned and smiled as the three girls down there were waving and grinning at us. Asuna's right. This place will always be another home for us. Kirito and I looked up as Aincrad came into a clearer view. "You can be sure we'll be back in ALO soon. All I'm doing is taking a little look at what's going on in Gun Gale Online. " Kirito commented.  
   


Once we got there, Kirito got an email from Kikouka-san, before we headed into the Toritsu Central Hospital and checked in. Once we both walked into our rooms... we were met with Momoi-san and Kirito-kun's nurse when we were in the hospital, and rehab. "Hey! Kirigaya-kun! Long time no see!" Kirito's nurse said.  
  
"Tetsumi-chan! You're back!" Momoi came and hugged me, squeezing the life out of me in the process.  
  
"Mo...moi...-san....I can't...breath!"  
  
"Wah! Sorry, Tetsumi-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, before letting me go and stepping back a bit. I panted, breathing in the sweet, oh sweet air. My hands found their way to my knees, before I was able to stand up straight.  
  
"Don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" I asked. Kirito and his nurse were already "conversed" in a conversation, so I think it would be fine to just ignore them so Momoi can tell me why she's here.  
  
"Ah, as polite as ever. Just like Tetsu-kun." Momoi sighed dreamily, to which I ignored. "They asked me to come here, since I was your rehab advisor. Riko couldn't make it. She is too busy with the Serin boys to have to deal with this, plus, I bet Tetsu-kun would  become a little upset when he finds out what you're doing. Sure, he lets you play video games, but to get into a harmful life or death situation again, he wouldnt't be too pleased~!"  
  
I cross my arms over my chest, looking to the side a bit, guilty. "Yeah, well... whatever... Never mind. Let's just do this." I told her, slouching, before I walked over to my side of the curtain, and sat  down for a bit. Kirito took one look from me, and he immediately made his way to the other side behind the curtain so he can undress too, and not see me.  
  
Once undressed, I got those electrodes put on me and soon, I had the AmuSphere over my head, and I laid back down. "Good Luck, Tetsumi-chan!" Momoi said, giving me a thumbs up, smiling. I smiled back, and nodded, I took one last look over the curtain, seeing Kirito about to log in too, and he gave me a smile, before we both sat back, and laid down again, and then we closed out eyes.  
  
"Link start!" I was thrown into a white background, with colored pixels flashing everywhere. I logged in, and soon, the welcoming page to Gun Gale Online popped out! I was then transported in an ugly oil smelling place. What I saw next was a crack up!  
  
"Kirito..." I saig, trying to stifle my giggles. I held my hand over my mouth, trying to hide my smiles and giggles of laughter. This really was humorous to me. It is way too funny!  
  
"Hm? What is it?" Kirito asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You're.... you're...." I started laughing. "You're a girl!" I couldn't stop laughing. I swear, if I didn't stop now, I would go on the floor and start rolling around, with tears coming out of my eyes. When I calmed down, I noticed Kirito had screamed, and it was a bit more higher pitched than usual. But,  his voice was still a little bit the same as usual. I just cant take him seriously. "Really, in all the things we convert to, yours had to be that...." I sighed, before we turned to this one guy, who wanted to buy our avatars, but Kirito explained that we just converted here, and not a whole new avatar thing, and then we said it wasn't for sale, since he would get the idea.  
  
In the mirror wall we were next to, I saw my converted avatar, and really, I didn't look too different... Besides the fact that I had white hair...  
  
Kirito and I wore the same outfits, signaling that these are the starter outfits you get when you are a beginner. It was a white long sleeved shirt with a high collar and black lines with dark pants and shoes. It was simple and so not my style. It was too bland and boring.  
  
Kirito had dark brown hair, and pretty girly-looking purple colored eyes. He had a male avatar, but it just had a girly-face and the long hair didn't help either. I sighed, as we walked down streets and guys whistled our way and shouted out compliments to us. It was so weird!

* * *

 

Kirito and I had just got into un Gale Online, and now, we're roaming the streets. Guys all look and whistle at Kirito, but thank god they don't notice me. Seriously, these guys are such low dogs, they try to act all confident and try to flirt with you, but their real world persons are probably not even confident enough to even stand in the same room as a real human girl.  
  
"Calm down, there, Tsumi. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't want you to have a fit and kill these people. Causing chaos wont do us any good this time." Kirito whispers to me while we walk through the streets. We were looking for some place to get actual armor and weapons.  
  
"Fine. I'll behave- for now." I grumbled and kicked at the ground. The place we were in reeked of oil and some other disgusting odor. The city even looked like a dump! This place's maps must look like wastelands or something like that Fallout Four video game from America...  
  
While walking through the busy streets and stuff, until we got lost... "This is strange..." Kirito mumbled to himself. "I was so sure what we did was take a shortcut...-" Kirito had cut himself off as we saw a girl with bright short teal hair walk around.  
  
Kirito ran up to her and approached her. "Um, excuse me." I sighed and walked up as I hear Kirito say, "...we're lost." He suddenly freezes up, and how much do you wanna bet, he still thinks everyone here thinks of him as a guy. Well, sorry to break it to ya buddy, but Kirito, you look like a girl!  
  
The girl turns around and looks at us, well Kirito. "What?" She asks us. "Is this your first time playing the game?"  
  
I nod. "Yes, this is." I tell the girl, and she looks a little taken back by my sudden appearance.  
  
Either way, she smiles kindly at us. Kirito, though, still looks nervous. "U-um..."  
  
"Where do you want to go?" She asks us. I decided to let Kirito do the talking, as always. I may have slightly changed since SAO, but that doesn't mean I have fully changed since then.  
  
He seems to have an internal battle with himself, but then he does something that makes me want to laugh out loud wholeheartedly, but me being nearly emotionless most of the time on the exterior, I keep a blank face.  
  
Kirito puts one hand to his cheek and points another hand's finger around in a girly like way while saying in a more higher-pitched tune, "Yes, it's our first time playing this game. We're looking for a place to buy cheap guns, oh and we're also looking for this place called the Governor's Office. Hehe..."  
  
I face palmed instead, actually.  I sighed, shaking my head in my hand. "Oh okay. Well, come with me." With that, we followed Sinon, the kind girl who is helping us, to wherever she is taking us. _Oh yeah, we're getting gun and armor and all that stuff.... yay..._  
  
~  
  
"By the way, what are you two doing at the governor general's office?" Sinon asked. Sinon was the kind girl with short teal hair we had met and asked for directions. She was very kind to us, but mostly because she thought Kirito was a girl, not a guy.  
  
"Um... We want to enter an event called the Bullet of Bullets." Kirito answered, while I was messing with my white hair. I was starting to have second thoughts about this character. How did I even get white hair?! This wasn't some starter account. It was the one I used for SAO and ALO...  
  
Maybe when we get to the armor and stuff I'll change my appearance. I remember reading that if you wanted, you could die your hair and change your eye color and stuff like in SAO. I'll change it back to it's usual light blue or something.  
  
"BoB?" Sinon asked us, surprised that newbies like us want to enter the annual competition. "A-ah, you just started today, right?" Sinon asked us.  
  
"Yes." I answered blankly.  
  
"Well, your stats might not be good enough..." Sinon muttered to us.  
  
"These are converted accounts. So we're bringing our abilities from another game we had played before." Kirito informed her of our situation regarding our avatars and accounts.  
  
"Oh I see." She mused. She glanced at the two of us for a second, intrigued. "Can I ask what brings you two to a game that's dirty and reeks of oil?"  
  
"We've always played fantasy games." Kirito started to explain a lie. "We wanted to play something more cyberpunk." After those words left Kirito's lips, we both stopped and stared at some screen with a red background and a gun on it. Must be an advertisement or something... "And I was kind of interesting in gun fights." Kirito finished.  
  
"Oh, I see. And you're starting with BoB? You two've got guts." Sinon said. "Then, I'll take you to a big market with lots of stuff." Sinon smiled.  
  
I walked up to her side and asked her, "Is it possible that the place we're going to, I can change my looks? I dislike this white hair." I told the girl. She looked down at me for a bit, studying my looks, before nodding.  
  
"Yeah. If I may ask, what color do you want to change to?" I thought for a bit, and it was silence for a little while.  
  
"Light blue. Maybe even a transitioning blue. Like it's darker at the top, but gets lighter near the tips of my hair. It will look good when I put my hair in twin tails." I smiled at the thought. She nodded.  
  
"I see. I'd like to see that myself." She said, while Kirito walked on the other side of me. "We're almost there."  
  
We were in the Market for guns and armor and all that stuff. "Th-this place is kind of amazing!" Kirito said, as we caught up to Sinon who kept walking while we looked around.  
  
"First let's get your little friend here to the character Change center, and then get you two armored up.  After that we can look for weapons." We nodded and followed behind her silently.  
  
Once there, I went into a booth and in front of me was a screen. I placed my hand onto a hand censor where you pay, and immediately the screen starts to talk. "Hello there miss. What kind of change you like in your character?"  
  
I thought for a bit, before pressing the button saying "Hair" and the button saying "Eyes."  
  
"Thank you for your decision. What color scheme would you like to change it to?" The machine asked after giving me a facial scan. The scan went from the top of my head of white hair, down to my shoulders.  
  
I pressed the color chart and started to redesign my character. After I was satisfied with the final product, I applied it to my avatar. When I walked out, the two looked surprised. "Wow, you look amazing!" Sinon said, slightly amazed.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled slightly.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, so GGO has two major weapon types, energy weapons and physical weapons. Energy weapons are light and accurate, but players can equip a defensive field that halves their damage. If you're doing a PvP fight like in BoB, you want a physical gun." Sinon explained to us, as we now walked around the Market.  
  
"Okay." Kirito said, while looking around. I was tugging on my outfit. It was getting annoying. I really wanted to change out of these white and black clothes. It was the same outfit as Kirito and what he was wearing right now...  
  
"Now then... What type of stats do you have?" She asked us.  
  
"Um, mostly strength and speed after that." Kirito answered.  
  
"Speed, stealth, and strength." I answered for myself.  
  
"A strength-agility type huh?" She muttered with putting her hand under her chin to think about Kirito's stats.  
  
"Then both of you should be good with a main weapon as a heavy assault rifle. Or you can have a large-caliber machine gun as your main weapon and a handgun as your sub-weapon, for a mid-range type." Kirito got this weird look on his face after hearing her suggestions. His eyes went big and wide, while his mouth stayed in a tight, thin line.  Then his brows went down and furrowed and a shadow formed under his eyes. She then looked towards us, "But you two just converted, right?" Kirito's face went back to normal and I nodded. "So you two don't have much money, especially since you changed your looks, Tsumiko-chan."  
  
"R-Right." Kirito opened his menu to look at his credits and so did I. "Let's see. I have 1,000 credits."  
  
"I have 800 credits."  
  
"1,000 credits are the starting amount." Kirito laughed nervously a bit while Sinon went back to thinking. "Hm. With that money, you cant buy more than a small ray gun and Tsumiko, you can't buy anything at all, besides some cheap handgun. If you wanted a physical gun, I doubt you could even get a used revolver." She then looked towards us. "Um, if you wouldn't mind...Shall I lend you two some?" She asked us.  
  
"N-No, no. You don't have to do that!" Kirito said, waving his arms in front of him a bit.  
  
"I know." I had been thinking for a bit, and I rested my hand into my palm as I got an idea. "Is there a place where we could earn a lot of money?" I asked her emotionlessly.  
  
"I can't recommend it, but there are casinos and gambling games. There's two of those games over there." Sinon said, pointing in a certain direction where this gambling game is supposed to be.  
  
It was a western themed game where there were two isles. Both isles had a both tavern house at the end with two American gunmen robots. They looked like cowboys. The Game said "Untouched," meaning no one has ever beaten it before.  
  
The robot pulled out his gun and said in English, "Hey, chicken! Come on."  
  
"What's this?" Kirito asked quietly, in awe.  
  
"You enter from the gate," Sinon started to explain, pointing at the starting line and gate, "and doge the NPC Robot gunman's bullets." She pointed to the end at the gunman. "The goal is to make it as far as you can. And if you tag the gunman, you get all the money other players have put in and lost trying to win this game."  
  
"A-All of it?" Kirito clarified. She nodded.  
  
"About 300,000 credits, huh?" She mused under her breath. Both games had about the same amount of money. It was a lot, too.  
  
"That's a huge amount." I nodded at Kirito's comment.  
  
"It's impossible." Sinon turned to us. We both looked at her again. "Once you pass the eight-meter line, he starts doing these cheap speed draws. By the time you see the prediction lines, it's already too late."  
  
"Prediction lines?" Kirito asked.  
  
"Watch." Sinon says as she leans closer to us with her hand hiding her mouth from others to read her lips. "Someone's going to add to the pool on the second game."  
  
It was a guy in teal clothes. His two guys cheered him, trying to boost his ego and confidence. "Today, you're gonna win!" One of the guy's friends said.  He paid his entrance fee for the game, and immediately, the words lit up as,

  
"WELCOME  
NEW CHALLENGER!"  
 

"I'm gonna blast you from here to the moon!" The cowboy NPC Robot said in English, pointing to the guy.  
  
"Okay! I'm gonna clear this today!" The guy said, getting ready.  
  
"Yeah, we're counting on you!" His friends said.  
  
"Leave it to me." And then the count down started. When the countdown finished and the words in the air said, "GO!" the guy started in a sprint and did okay. He dodged them, barely missing some, before he went passed the eight-meter line and then lost. He was shot and was forced to stumble back onto his butt.  
  
"Game over!" The NPC said, in English.  So, for the second game, the amount was now the same as the first game next to it. The amount was 302,000. Both games were the same and were identical to each other.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't work..." One guy muttered to his pal.  
  
"See?" We saw the guy walking back to his friends. "You cant move far to the right or to the left, so you have to run down the middle." Sinon told us. "That's the area limit."  
  
With crossed arms, a tilted head to the left, and that oh so familiar look in Kirito's eyes he mused. "I get it. The, when you see the prediction lines, its too late." He uncrossed his arms, and glanced at me, and I nodded. We walked forward.  
  
"Hey, wait..." Sinon reached her hand out slightly as we walked towards to the games. Kirito went to the first one, and I went to the second one. Kirito paid his amount and went first.  
  
"Heh, two beginners are gonna try?" Mused the guy in teal who had just previously lost.  
  
"These next losers are cute!" Another guy said, staring at both me and Kirito.  
  
"While we're here, let's take a look." His pal mused with crossed arms over his chest.  
  
Kirito was able to make it and win. I was waiting at his gate entrance, and we high-fived. "H-How did you do that?!" Sinon asked him. They all were shocked.  I rolled my eyes and chuckled, before going to the second game. I waited while Kirito explained. I paid and was about to start when they exclaimed, "You predicted the prediction lines?!"  
  
When the game told me to go, I waited for a few, seconds, before walking in. When the first set of three bullets were giving out their prediction lines, I simply and slowly dodged them with ease, side stepping and ducking or jumping out of the way.  
  
"Why is she walking?!" Someone asked.  
  
When I passed the ten-meter line, eventually, I stopped, and waiting for the NPC to shoot. When he brought his gun to let out the prediction lines, I used the vanishing drive and went "invisible" and dashed over to the ending line. I lightly touched the NPC on his shoulder when I "reappeared" at the ending place.  
  
_I won._  
  
The others were shocked. Kirito smiled, and gave me a look telling me how I am a showoff. He is, too, though, so I gave that look right back at him. I accepted the credits I got, and all the gold that pilled out disappeared. The Robot went back to normal, too.  
  
I walked back and gave Kirito a high-five. "What was that?" One guys asked.  
  
"Who is she?" Another guy asked.  
  
"What kind of trick was that?" Sinon asked me. "How did you disappear and reappear during that game?"  
  
I smirked a bit, and answered softly, "In basketball in the real world, my brother taught me some misdirection moves where I look like I disappear and then reappear somewhere else, so I used that here."  
  
"You did what?!" She exclaimed.

 


End file.
